Rewards Deserved
by Mr. JRyan
Summary: This story is set right after the season finale. But there’s one catch. Wanna know what it is? Read and find out. !COMPLETE!
1. Confusion

O.O

Summary: This story is set right after the season finale. But there's one catch. Wanna know what it is? Read and find out.

Rewards Deserved:

Chapter 1: Confusion

Leo ran into the room as Paige stood in the doorway.

"Chris," Leo said, rushing to his son's side.

"Hey," Chris said, obviously in pain.

"Hey," Leo said, kneeling down next to him. "I'm here now. You can hold on, okay? Hold on. I'm here. You can hold on, okay?" he said, stroking Chris's hair.

Chris nodded.

"Don't give up, okay?" Leo said, tears in his eyes.

"You, either," Chris said, his breathing starting to slow down.

"No, no, no. Please. No. No, please," Leo pleaded as Chris's breathing slowed down even more.

Tears were streaming down Paige's face in the doorway.

"No," Leo pleaded as Chris closed his eyes, his breathing subsiding.

Leo buried his head in Chris's side, Paige silently crying and watching from the doorway. Then Chris's body faded away.

Chris overlooked his father and aunt, seeing how sad they were. Then he got pulled away, and could here noise all around him.

"Chris, wake up!" a voice yelled from nearby.

Chris opened his eyes slowly to find three girls, that looked a little younger than him, surrounding his bed. "What the hell . . ?"

Piper walked in, smiling. "Chris, sweetie, get up. Your birthday breakfast is getting cold!" She looked around and the three girls. "Obviously your cousins don't know how to wake you up, now do they?" she joked before walking out.

Chris sat up in the bed and looked around. "What the hell just happened?"

The oldest girl stared at him. "Chris, what do you mean? You went to bed, now you're waking up on your twenty-third birthday. You have to celebrate!"

Chris got out of bed and ran into the hall, running into Leo.

"Chris, finally decide to get up?" Leo asked with a smirk. Chris just stared at him. Leo's smirk faded away and into a worried frown. "Chris, are you okay? You look a little pale, buddy."

Chris looked around at the pictures on the wall, seeing himself, Wyatt, Piper, Leo, and another boy a little younger than him in it.

"Chris?" Leo asked, turning Chris around so he could look at him. "What's wrong?"

"I got to get out of here. I got to figure out why this is happening to me," Chris said, running down the stairs.

Leo followed him. "Chris, wait!"

"No time," Chris said, opening the door, only to run into Phoebe.

"Hey, Chris," Phoebe said, smiling and hugging him. "Happy twenty-third birthday!"

Chris looked around, everyone now in the hallway: Leo, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Wyatt, that boy from the picture, and the three girls.

Chris sighed in frustration and sat on the couch in the living room, putting his head in his hands.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Piper asked, sitting next to him.

"Chris, it's your birthday! You're supposed to be happy!" the youngest girl said cheerfully.

"Pearl, can it," Wyatt said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, you're no fun," Pearl said, storming out of the room.

The oldest girl looked up at Wyatt. "Now look what you did to my baby sister. You hurt her spirit," she said before walking out after Pearl.

Leo sat down on the other side of Chris. "Chris, tell us what's wrong."

Chris looked up at everyone and it finally set in. "I'm . . . Home? I'm home!" Chris said, smiling. Everyone just stared at him.

"Yeah, Chris. You've been here for about twenty three years now," Wyatt said, raising his eyebrows at his younger brother.

"I did it!" Chris yelled, jumping up in excitement. "And it all paid off!"

"Chris, honey, are you sick? Do you need to lie down?" Piper asked, getting up.

Chris smiled at her. "I'm great! The best I've been in almost a year!"

"Let's let your parents talk some sense into your brother," Phoebe said, pushing Wyatt and the other boy out of the room, Paige and the last girl following.

Leo looked Chris in the eyes. "Walk us through this."

"I did it!" Chris yelled in joy at his father.

"I think we established that already. Now, what exactly did you do?" Piper asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I saved the future! I saved Wyatt! And now I'm here! Where I should be!" Chris yelled in excitement.

"Wait . . . You . . . You're . . ." Piper said, starting to smile a little bit.

Chris faced her and nodded, smiling widely.

Piper turned to Leo. "He's the one that died."

Leo nodded, smiling. "Yeah. He is."

Chris knelt down on his knees and tried to hug the carpet. "Oh, it feels so good to be in my own time again." He got up on hugged Piper and Leo close. "And my parents are the ages they should be! Not ten years older than me!"

"Chris, calm down," Piper said, turning him so he could look at her. "We understand that you are excited. So are we! We're very excited! But, how did this happen?"

Chris lost his smile. "I don't know. One minute I'm hovering above Dad and Aunt Paige right after my body disappeared, and then the next moment I'm pulled into this time," he said, looking confused. "I don't know what happened. Honestly."

"Well . . . Where's our Chris?" Piper asked, frowning.

"I . . . I don't know," Chris said, looking a bit upset. He sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. "This is just great. By being sent back here, you guys lost the me that was already here."

"Chris, it isn't your fault," Leo said quickly, sitting down next to him.

"No, of course not," Piper said, sitting down on the other side of her son.

"I'm sure that there's a reason for this," Leo said. "Can you remember anything from this life?"

Chris thought for a second. "No," he said, shaking his head and sighing. "Not a thing."

Leo sighed in frustration. Then he looked over at Piper. "I'm going to go check Up There to see what the elders know," he said before orbing away.

Chris turned to Piper. "He's not an elder anymore?" he asked, smiling

Piper smiled slightly and shook her head. "Once you died, we needed a new whitelighter. So your father resigned from being an elder to come take your place."

"Can you fill me in on some things?" Chris asked, standing up.

"Sure, sweetie. What do you want to know?" Piper asked, looking up at him.

Wyatt and the boy walked in, Phoebe running in behind them.

"Piper, I'm so sorry! They were eavesdropping! But I couldn't stop it! Michael froze me! I'm sorry!" Phoebe said, hoping that Piper wasn't going to yell at her.

"Well, since you two already know, come sit down," Piper said, taking Wyatt and the boy, Michael, by their hands and sitting them down on the couch. She turned to Phoebe. "Go call Paige. We have a lot of things to work out."

O.O.O.O.O

Hope you guys liked chapter 1! I know I did! Sort of . . . Anyway, review please! Ciao!

Hannah


	2. First Memory

O.O

Rewards Deserved:

Chapter 2: First Memory

"So, that's the Chris that you always told us stories about?" Wyatt asked, glancing at Chris for a second.

Piper nodded. "Yes, he is."

"This is so screwed up," Chris said, sighing, as he paced the living room floor.

"Chris, calm down. We'll work around this. We've dealt with bigger stuff before," Michael said, shrugging.

"Yes, well, I don't remember any of it," Chris said, facing him. "The only thing I remember about growing up is fighting off Wyatt so he wouldn't kill me! And those aren't happy memories! Believe me, I'd rather have the memories from this life!"

"Chris, calm down," Piper said as Leo orbed next to her.

"The Elders thought that Chris should enjoy the life and the world that he worked so hard for. They meant for him to remember both lives, but they messed up. Chris should remember things from this life in time," he said, sighing.

"Time?! I don't have time! I don't even know who he is!" Chris said, motioning to Michael. "Well, obviously from the signs he's my little brother, but I've always been the youngest! In my life, it was just me and Wyatt!"

"Well, gee, that's nice to know," Michael said sarcastically.

"And who the hell are those three girls?!" Chris yelled, starting to pace again.

"Well, the oldest was Phoebe's first daughter, Prue. She's twenty. The youngest was her second daughter, Pearl. She's seventeen. And the other girl is Paige's daughter, Paris. She's nineteen," Piper said, willing to do or say anything if it would keep Chris calm.

"Well, it's nice to know that Wyatt and I aren't the only people in the next generation," Chris said, sighing and sitting down in a chair.

Bianca walked in, smiling. She sat on Chris's lap. "Hey, baby."

Chris smiled at her. "Well, at least my taste hasn't changed."

"Unfortunately," Piper mumbled, looking over at Leo for a second.

"The important thing is that he loves her," Leo whispered to her, raising his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" Bianca asked, raising her eyebrows, looking confused.

"Um . . . Nothing . . ." Chris said. He glanced down at his and Bianca's left hands, then frowned when he didn't see rings.

'Not yet,' Wyatt mouthed.

'Tonight,' Michael mouthed, smiling slightly.

Chris smiled and nodded. He turned back to Bianca.

"Well, anyway, I just dropped by to say hi and Happy Birthday," Bianca said, kissing him softly. "Unfortunately, my boss is making me work today. But I promise that I'll be back in time for your party." She kissed him once more before leaving the room, then the house.

"Tonight?" Chris asked, looking at everyone in the room in turn. "Damn. Bianca and I got engaged (An: I don't know exactly when, so I'm just throwing out a reasonable number, here!) when I was twenty-one in my other life."

"Okay, I got her. Finally," Phoebe said as she walked in, Paige following.

"Alright. What's going on?" Paige asked, crossing her arms.

"You know, she's very hard to track down once she orbs away," Phoebe said, sitting down on Chris's lap.

"Does she do this often?" Chris asked, his eyebrows raised, motioning to Phoebe.

"Oh, she does it all the time. Even to Leo. You get used to it," Piper said, smiling, as Leo, Wyatt, and Michael nodded.

"So, what are we here to discuss?" Phoebe asked, looking ready and alert.

"The Chris you're sitting on is the one that died twenty-three years ago," Piper said, smiling as she raised her eyebrows.

Phoebe quickly got up and looked at Chris, Paige at her side in a flash. They stared at him.

"Oh my god! It is you!" Phoebe yelled in joy, pulling Chris up and hugging him tightly. "Oh, when Paige told me in the hospital that you had died, I was so sad. So upset. But I had a feeling that I'd see you again someday. Somehow."

"Watching your body fade away was the hardest thing I ever had to do," Paige said, stealing Chris from Phoebe.

"Well, it had to of been harder for Leo. Chris died in his arms. I mean, talk about emotionally damaging your parent," Phoebe said, smiling slightly.

"Sure. Blame me for Gideon stabbing my with a blessed athame. It was all my fault," Chris said, staring at Phoebe like what she was saying was typical.

"No, no, no -" Phoebe said quickly, but got cut off by Chris.

"I admit, I should've gotten Wyatt out of there once I heard strange noises, but I was busy looking through the book," Chris said, crossing his arms. "I regret it now. Are you happy?"

"Well, his neurotic side sure hasn't changed," Paige said, raising her eyebrows.

"Chris, I'm sorry. I was just joking around," Phoebe said, hugging her nephew.

"Obviously he's carrying around a lot of guilt," Paige said. "Chris, do we need to have a family therapy session?"

"A what?" Chris asked, staring at her.

"He doesn't remember anything from this life, Paige," Piper said, raising her eyebrows. "Besides, we haven't had one of those since he was sixteen."

"A family therapy session?" Chris asked, staring at them like they were crazy.

"Well, yes. There was a time in your life when you needed them," Piper said, sitting down in the chair that he was in. "And they helped."

"I needed therapy with my family?" Chris asked slowly, looking around.

"Oh, you were very depressed. And the sessions worked. Sometimes they included you, your father, and I. Sometimes they were just you and your brothers. Sometime they were just you and your aunts. And sometimes they involved a mixture of the three groups," Piper said, looking up at him.

"Great. I changed my future only to become a suicidal teenager," Chris said, scoffing. "Figures."

"No, you weren't suicidal. We got through to you before you harmed yourself. You just had depression," Piper said, frowning.

"This is too much information," Chris said, sighing as he put his head in his hands.

"We know, sweetie. We'll stop now, and let you remember it all on your own," Piper said, getting up and hugging him.

Chris gasped as he was forced into a memory.

(An: I hope you all have seen the episode with the ice cream man and the demonic children. But, if not, here's an explanation: The sisters found a mysterious Ice Cream Van who abducts children. However, it only abducts demonic children. Magical people are the only ones that can hear it's song. The demonic children are put into a trance and when the ice cream van abducts them, they are sent into a world that looks like a snowy white park, and a creature comes from the sky and sucks them up, leaving nothing. That is the only way that those type of children can be vanquished. Hope you all understood that!)

O.O Memory O.O

A ten year old Chris looked out one of the living room widows at the sound of the music. And he saw a little boy standing near an ice cream truck. Chris thought nothing of it, until the truck sucked the little boy inside.

Chris gasped as Piper and Leo walked in the room. He ran past them and out the door.

Piper's eyes went wide and Leo and her followed him.

"Chris, no! Stay away from the truck!" Piper yelled as Chris slowly walked up to it. Then he stood next to the widow, peering inside.

"Chris!!!" Piper and Leo yelled as Chris got sucked inside, screaming. (An: I should've mentioned that it abducts anyone who's near the window, and the nothing [the creature] eats anyone. 'They all taste the same.' as someone in the episode put it. Don't remember who.)

Piper and Leo ran up to the truck.

"Caleb!" Piper yelled, banging on the truck. (An: Caleb was the man that took over the job as the ice cream man when the old one was sucked up by the nothing. He was there throughout the whole episode, but Piper thought in the beginning that he was flirting with her. It turns out he just wanted to know where the truck was, and he was trying to figure out if she was a Charmed One.)

Caleb walked over to her. "Piper? Leo? What's wrong?"

"Your truck just abducted our son!" Piper yelled in panic, grabbing Caleb's shirt collar.

Caleb gasped and opened the back door. "Be careful," he said as the crawled in, landing in the park.

"Chris?!" Piper yelled, looking around. "Chris, where are you?!"

"Chris, answer us!" Leo yelled, looking around.

Piper looked around again. "I never saw the inside of this place. It's creepy. Poor Phoebe, Prue, and Dad."

"We have to find Chris," Leo said, grabbing her hand and running off.

Chris grabbed onto a tree as The Nothing neared. "Mom! Dad!"

Piper and Leo ran over to him and grabbed his arms as The Nothing tried to suck him up.

"Don't worry, Chris! We're not going to let you go!" Piper yelled over Chris's screams.

Caleb ran up to them and started pulling Chris, also.

The Nothing gave up and let Chris go, Leo catching him.

Leo held a shaking a frightened Chris close. "Shh. It's okay now. It's gone."

"But it's going to be coming back," Caleb said, rushing them over to the slide that led to the outside.

But The Nothing came back.

"Piper, watch out!" Leo yelled as The Nothing neared her.

Then it sucked her up.

"PIPER!!!" Leo yelled, holding Chris close so The Nothing wouldn't take him, too.

"MOM!!!" Chris yelled, tears coming to his eyes.

"There's no time!" Caleb yelled, pushing them through.

O.O End Memory O.O

Chris gasped and opened his eyes only to see the ceiling.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Piper asked, stroking his hair. "You gave us quite a scare."

"What happened?" Chris asked as Phoebe helped him up.

"You passed out," Paige said, looking concerned.

"I remembered something," Chris said, sitting down in the chair.

"What'd you remember?" Piper asked, kneeling down in front of him.

"The day Mom died," Chris said, looking confused. Piper and Leo looked at each other. "If she's dead, how's she here?"

"Let's just say that Leo's not our only whitelighter," Paige said, smirking.

"What about The Charmed Ones?" Chris asked, even more confused.

"Well, you and your brothers are The Charmed Ones now," Piper said, rubbing his leg. "But, don't worry. They temporarily gave me my old powers until you and your brothers were old enough."

"That truck . . . it was so cold . . ." Chris said, shivering unconsciously. I could feel how cold it was when I remembered."

"That day was so scarey," Phoebe said, hugging herself. "Paige and I heard your parents screaming for you, and we ran outside. And then I saw the truck and Caleb as they crawled in the back of it, and I immediately knew what was happening. Paige didn't, so I had to tell her. And then when you and your father came back without your mother . . ." She trailed off, putting her hand to her mouth, tears forming in her eyes.

"It was all my fault . . ." Chris said, looking down at the ground.

"No, Chris, it wasn't your fault," Leo said, kneeling down next to him. "You didn't know better. You were only ten."

"That was thirteen years ago, people. Can we forget about it?" Paige asked, looking around the room.

"Paige, it's going to be hard for Chris. Since he just remembered it," Piper said, looking up at her. "So deal with it."

"I don't have time for this. I have work," Paige said, orbing away.

"So do I," Phoebe said, sighing. She looked down at Chris. "We're glad to have you back. Just don't remember too much too fast." She kissed him on the forehead before walking out of the room.

Chris looked over at Wyatt and Michael. "We're The Charmed Ones?"

Wyatt and Michael smiled, nodding slightly.

"Yeah, and it's a hell of a job, too," Michael said, causing everyone in the room to chuckle.

O.O.O.O.O

I guess this story isn't turning out the way I expected . . . Huh . . . Oh well! Review please! Ciao!

Hannah


	3. Leo's Memories

O.O

Rewards Deserved:

Chapter 3: Leo's Memories

Later that night, Leo couldn't sleep, remembering what happened the day Piper died.

O.O Memory O.O

Leo smiled and laughed as Piper told him what had just happened at P3 that afternoon.

About how when Phoebe had just showed up, they had just mopped the floor, and she came running down the stairs and slipped, sliding into a bartender who was currently carrying a few of the big plastic bottles of soda to the bar. The bartender fell, the bottles flying into the air, opened, then spilt all over Phoebe, who was still laying down on the ground.

They walked into the room, then stopped smiling when they saw the way Chris was looking out the window. Like he was alert. And scared. Then he ran past them and out of the house.

Piper and Leo looked at each other before running out after him.

Then he saw the van. And he realized that seeing Chris being sucked into the van, screaming, was the scariest thing he ever had to live through. Because he didn't know if Chris was going to come back. He didn't know if that was the last time he was ever going to see his son.

After they crawled out of the van, just Leo, Chris, and Caleb, he held Chris close, never wanting to come that close to losing him again.

Paige and Phoebe ran up to them, Wyatt following. Wyatt had been previously told about the Ice Cream Van while Chris and Michael were out shopping for school clothes with Piper.

"Are you guys okay?" Phoebe asked, looking around. "Where's Piper?"

"The Nothing took her," Caleb said, looking upset. "It almost took the little one."

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Phoebe asked, taking him from Leo and holding him close.

Chris nodded. "It was about to take me, so I held onto the tree. But then my hands were starting to slip. The next thing I knew, Mom and Dad grabbed me. The Nothing was strong, and I didn't know if they were going to be able to keep their grips on me. But Mom told me that they weren't going to let go. And they didn't. So The Nothing gave up and left. It almost got me. But Mom and Dad wouldn't let it."

Phoebe held onto Chris tighter, but Wyatt took him from her. "If you ever go near that van again, I swear I'm going to kill you myself."

Chris let go of Wyatt and held onto Leo for dear life.

Leo had tears in his eyes, but he held them back, holding Chris tightly. He knelt next to him and held him close. "Oh god, Chris, you scared me. I don't ever want to come that close to losing you again."

"I'm sorry, Dad. I -"

"No, Chris," Leo said, looking his son in the eyes. "It's okay. You didn't know."

"Thank you for not letting go," Chris said, getting teary eyed.

"I'll never let go, Chris. I promise. Never," Leo said, holding Chris close once again.

O.O End Memory O.O

Leo looked over at Piper and gently pushed some hair behind her ear as she slept peacefully beside him. He got up and walked down the stairs slowly. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass, filling it with water. He walked over to the table and sat down, slowly drinking his water. He looked across the table to see Chris sitting there, his head in his hands.

"Couldn't sleep, either?" Chris asked, telekinetically turning on the light.

Leo shook his head. "No. I couldn't. I was remembering too many things."

"From the day Mom died?" Chris asked, looking up at him.

Leo nodded. "Yeah. From that day." He sighed and looked down at the table. Then he looked back up at Chris and told him what he had remembered. What he had felt. Then he went on with the story.

O.O Memory O.O

For the past month after Piper had died, the house was silent. No one talked to one another. They were all hurting. They were all missing Piper. And they all wanted to be alone because of it. Except for Chris. Chris had remembered seeing The Nothing suck up his mother into no existence. And since that day, he had always stayed close to Leo. He wanted to make sure that the same thing didn't happen to his father.

Chris looked up from his homework while sitting at his desk as Leo walked in Chris's room.

"Hey, buddy," Leo said, sitting down on Chris's bed. "How are you?"

Chris sighed and put down his pencil, turning around in his chair so he could face his father. "The same."

"Chris, I don't want you to be the same," Leo said as Chris sat next to him on the bed. "Because over this past month, you've been avoiding everyone else and you've kept yourself locked up in your room whenever you weren't with me. I understand that you're hurting, Chris. I really do. So am I. So is everyone else. But you have to get on with your life."

Chris was staring at the floor, tears threatening to spill. He looked up at Leo. "I don't want to. Because that means that I'll have to let go of Mom. And I'm not willing to do that," he said as a tear fell. "It's my fault that she's dead, and you expect me to just forget that?!"

Leo looked Chris in the eyes. "It's not your fault, Chris. It's no one's fault. You saw someone in danger and you wanted to help them, thinking that they were an innocent. You didn't know about the van. Because no one told you, and we're very sorry for that. But it's not your fault. Your mother was just trying to save you."

"But it's my fault that she was in that van in the first place!" Chris yelled, jumping off the bed. "I shouldn't have tried to handle it by myself! I should've called you, or Mom, or one of the aunts! And I should've listened to you when you guys were calling for me and telling me to stay away from the van!"

Leo got up and grabbed Chris by his arms, looking into his eyes. "Chris, listen to me -"

"Dad -"

"It's not your fault. So stop saying that. It's not. It's no one's fault, Chris. So stop beating yourself up over it. Okay?" Leo said, cutting Chris off. "Yes, I am upset that your mother's gone, but I'm so happy that I didn't lose you that day. Alright? You and your brothers are the most important thing to me in the world. You three were more important to me than your mother was. And if I had to pick between you or your mother staying alive, I would pick you, Chris. Because I don't want to lose you. Okay? You got it?"

Chris looked down at the floor, then back up at Leo. He nodded.

"Good," Leo said, pulling Chris towards him and holding him close.

O.O End Memory O.O

Chris looked down at the table, Leo forcing him to remember all the pain that he went through those few months after Piper's death.

Leo got up and sat down next to Chris. He put his hand on Chris's shoulder and squeezed it sympathetically.

Chris looked up at him. "It wasn't my fault?"

"No, Chris. It wasn't your fault," Leo said, shaking his head and smiling slightly.

"What happened after that?" Chris asked, looking interested.

Leo smiled wider. "Well, you didn't want to lose me like you lost your mother, so you still always hung around me. And you got out of your room a lot more after that day. It made me so happy. And we got closer. We weren't like father and son anymore. We were more like friends. And I liked it. I liked it a lot. Your brothers weren't jealous. We were all like buddies. And Wyatt and Michael were as close you and I were. Even when your mother came back, we would still hang out. We would still talk."

Chris smiled at his father. "That must've meant a lot to you. Figuring on the way I treated you after you found out about me being your son."

"Well, I think that I deserved to be treated that way after the way I treated you when you first became the girls' whitelighter," Leo said, smiling slightly.

"Well, you didn't know that I was your son. I knew who you were, but I still treated you that way. Besides, I did a lot of really bad, stupid things. And I don't blame you for not trusting me," Chris said, smiling a bit back. He sighed. "Anyway, what happened the day that Mom came back?"

Leo sighed and smiled, going on.

O.O Memory O.O

It had been three months since Piper's death, and Leo and Chris had gotten really close. They were playing Life in Chris's room when she came back.

"Chris, you're married and already have three kids," Leo joked, sighing. "You make me feel old."

Chris smiled and laughed alone with Leo.

Then someone cleared their throat from the doorway. The two looked up to see Piper smiling down at them.

"Mom," Chris gasped, standing up and hugging her tightly.

"Piper?" Leo asked, standing up. "How?"

"Well, obviously the Elders haven't been keeping you informed," Piper said, holding Chris close.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked, walking over to her slowly.

"And I guess that's why they wanted me to tell you the news," Piper said, kissing Chris's head. "Oh, I'm so glad that your father got you out of there safely."

"What news?" Leo asked, standing in front of his wife and son.

"You're not this family's only whitelighter anymore," Piper said, smiling at her husband.

"You mean . . ?" Leo asked, smiling. Piper nodded. Leo smiled even wider and hugged her tightly.

"Can't . . . Breathe . . ." Chris gasped from between his parents.

Piper and Leo laughed slightly, letting go of each other. When Chris had moved, Leo pulled Piper close and kissed her deeply.

"Ew . . ." Chris said, wrinkling his nose in disgust, sitting down on the floor next to the game board.

Piper and Leo chuckled as they looked over at their son.

"Well, I've already seen everyone else. I've actually been here for about two hours already. But Paige, Richard, Phoebe and Jason decided to take me out, and not let me come back for an hour. And I spent the other hour with our other sons and our three nieces," she said as Leo let her go. "So I'm free to hang out with you two." She smiled in confusion and looked from the game board to Leo. "You hate Life."

"Well, Chris got me to like it," Leo said, smiling down at his son.

"How long ago did you guys start?" Piper asked, looking hopeful.

"We can always start a new game," Chris suggested, looking up at his parents.

"That'd be fun," Piper said, sitting down on the floor with Leo as Chris cleared the board.

O.O End Memory O.O

Chris smiled. "Life?"

Leo chuckled. "Life. Yeah. It became the family game."

Chris shook his head and rolled his eyes. He checked his watch and got up.

"What?" Leo asked, looking confused.

"It's six in the morning. We stayed up all night," Chris said, turning the coffee pot on and sitting back down next to Leo.

"Wow. Like old times. Except for then it was during school and your mother would always get really mad at me," Leo said, frowning. Then he smiled again.

"You know, Dad, you smile too much," Chris noted, looking serious.

Piper walked in. "You two stayed up all night, didn't you?"

"Guilty," the two said in unison.

Piper smiled and sat down across from the two. "What were you guys talking about?"

Chris and Leo looked at each other then back at Piper.

"The good times," Chris said, smiling.

"You remember everything?" Piper asked, raising her eyebrows in hope.

"No. Barely anything. But I'll take what I got," Chris said as Leo put an arm around his shoulders.

"You know, I like you this way. My old, neurotic whitelighter mixed in with my young, neurotic son. It works," Piper said, causing the three of them to chuckle.

Chris stopped chuckling. "I'm not that neurotic, am I?"

Piper got up and patted Chris on the shoulder as she passed him, leaving the kitchen.

"Am I?" Chris asked, turning to Leo.

Leo just got up, ruffled Chris's hair, and left after his wife.

"Wait! Am I?!" Chris yelled, running after them.

O.O.O.O.O

Chapter 3! I hope you guys liked it! But now it's time to finally update the other stories! Review, please! Ciao!

Hannah


	4. Brother Blues

O.O

Note: Michael's power is more advanced than Piper's, so he's able to freeze anything, even good witches. The only people immune to his powers are Wyatt and Chris. And, yes, Chris was supposed to propose to Bianca that night, but considering everything that was happening to him, I'd think he would want to wait a while.

Thanks for all of the reviews, guys!

charmedmel32: Sad? How was it sad? Oh, about Piper dying and everything? Yeah. That is sad. Especially because I'm a fool for Piper and Leo romance. But I'm glad you love the story despite those chapters.

psychokitty3: I'm glad that you think it was cute. And I'm glad you liked it. Personally, I thought it was cute, too.

piperleo4eva: Poor neurotic Chris. They didn't even want to admit that he is. I'm glad you think my fic's great. And I'll keep going as long as I still have my loyal readers to get my through tough times. But, that's never been a problem in the past. And, yeah. The Untouchable Sisters got turned into the Untouchable Brothers! And to think, now The Charmed Ones are half whitelighter!

Drewfuller4eva: Yeah. That was hilarious. "Am I?" And then they just walk off without responding to him. Lol.

ChArMeDcRaZiChIcK: I go crazy if the family from Charmed isn't close. So I always have to make them. Or I'll seriously lose my mind! : P

sailorwind: Yeah. I think even the family of The Charmed Ones should be able to enjoy even something as simple as Life. And even though they're the all magical and powerful family, they should be able to act like a normal family when they're not fighting evil or dealing with new powers. Lol. Yup. And The Charmed Ones are all half Charmed One, half whitelighter. I wonder how that'll play out. Because, personally, I don't even know. Lol.

Anyway, on with the story!

Rewards Deserved:

Chapter 4: Brother Blues

A couple weeks later, Wyatt was flipping through his photo album that was specifically devoted and dedicated to himself and his little brothers. It was made out of pictures that Piper let him have of when they were younger, and then picture he had shot since he got his first camera when he was thirteen.

Michael walked in, and smiled at the scene of his older brother flipping through old memories, knowing that all the memories in that album only consisted of the brothers.

Wyatt looked up at the sound of his door closing. He smiled. "Hey."

Michael walked over to him and sat down next to Wyatt on his bed. "Hey."

Wyatt looked back down at the book and took out a picture of the three at Michael's twenty-first birthday party, that had only been a few months ago.

It had been at a bar, and they had kidnapped Leo and forced him to join them. The picture was shot by Leo. The brothers were just doing something simple. They were playing pool. But they way they were treating each other was out of love. And even if you weren't there and were just staring at the picture, you feel the love. It just came right out at you from the picture.

Wyatt sighed and put it back as Michael rested his head on his oldest brother's shoulder.

"Too bad he doesn't remember anything," he said, sighing.

Wyatt turned to him and Michael sat up. "Who?"

"C'mon, Wy. We both know who I'm talking about," Michael said, raising his eyebrows.

Wyatt looked down at the bed. "Yeah. I guess I do."

"He's still our brother, you know?"

"Not really," Wyatt said, looking up at him.

"Sure he is. He's still our neurotic brother," Michael said, smiling slightly. "At least that part of him hasn't changed."

"I would've rather that part have changed," Wyatt said, raising his eyebrows. "When someone calls you neurotic, it's not a compliment."

"Well, I'm pretty sure that Chris is used to it," Michael said, smiling and laying down, looking up at the ceiling.

Piper walked in. "Hey. What're you guys doing?"

"Just looking through some old pictures," Wyatt said, leaning over and putting the book in the drawer of his nightstand.

Piper walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. "You can always make new memories."

"Yeah. But it won't be the same," Michael said, sitting up.

"He's still your brother," Piper said, sighing.

"Let's face it, Mom. He's not the brother we grew up with," Wyatt said, tears coming to his eyes.

"And, to tell you the truth, we'd rather have him than the one who came from the future," Michael said, looking down at the bed.

"Is that too much to ask for?" Wyatt asked, glancing downward then looking back up at Piper.

"Well, I'm sor-ry if I can't fill the shoes of your Chris."

The three looked up to see a very pissed off and very hurt Chris standing in the doorway.

Wyatt and Michael got up and walked over to him.

"Chris -" Wyatt started, putting a hand on Chris's shoulder.

Chris pulled away from his older brother. "No. I get it. But just remember that I didn't ask to be sent here. I didn't ask for a loving family and a normal older brother."

"No. It got handed to you on a gold plate," Michael said, half-glaring at Chris.

"Michael!" Piper and Wyatt yelled.

"No. He's right. Things just come so easily to me, don't they?" Chris asked sarcastically before running down the stairs.

"They do?" Michael asked, looking over at Piper.

"No! His life was like hell!" Piper yelled, storming over to her two sons. "And at least Wyatt tried to fix it! You just deepened the wound!"

"Stay here," Wyatt said before orbing in front of Chris, who was in the hallway, running towards the door. He grabbed Chris by his arms. "Chris, I'm sorry."

"Just let me go!" Chris yelled, struggling against Wyatt's grip.

"No. Not until you talk to me," Wyatt said, staring Chris in the eyes.

Chris sighed. "Fine."

Wyatt led Chris into the living room and sat next to him on the couch. "I'm sorry I said those things."

"No you're not. You're sorry I heard them," Chris said, crossing his arms.

"That's not true. Michael may not be sorry, but I am. I really am. I shouldn't have said those things. No, you're not the brother I grew up with. You're not the brother I knew my whole life. But you are my brother, and I love you just the same. And I know that, in my heart, I'll get the brother that I lost back," Wyatt said, staring into Chris's eyes.

"How do you know that?" Chris asked, starting to get teary eyed. "How do you know that me being sent here didn't cause him to be gone for good?"

"I don't know for sure. But if being in this family has taught me anything, it's that I should trust what my heart tells me. I should trust my instincts. And, right now, my heart is telling me not to give up hope," Wyatt said, also getting teary eyed. "And it's telling me to treat you like I would've treated my Chris. And, you know what? I'm going to do that."

Chris looked down at the floor. After a minute, he looked back up at his new older brother. "Thank you."

Wyatt nodded and pulled Chris to himself, hugging him close.

Michael watched from the doorway. Tears were slowly making their way down his face. He turned around and walked up the stairs, then up the ones that led to the attic.

"Maybe I can tweak Chris's spell to erase memories that someone can't handle," he said, walking over to the book of shadows.

Michael grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down the spell, then walked over to the couch and started making changes. He smiled at what he had come up with.

"Hear these words, hear my plea, take the memories that Christopher Halliwell shouldn't see, leave only those of this time, hear these words, hear my rhyme."

O.O

Chris gasped as his breath gotten taken from him, and he fell off the couch and onto the floor, still not able to breath.

Wyatt was at his side in a flash. "Chris? Mom! Dad!"

Piper ran in as Leo orbed next to the two.

"Oh my god!" Piper yelled, running over.

"Chris!" Leo said, kneeling next to his two oldest sons.

"What's happening to him?!" Wyatt yelled as Chris started to go pale.

"I don't know!" Piper yelled, panicking.

Leo's eyes went wide. "Michael's in the attic."

Wyatt quickly orbed into the attic and grabbed the paper from Michael and read it. He glared at his youngest brother. He quickly grabbed a candle and lit the flame.

"Guided spirits, hear our plea, annul this magic, let it be," he chanted, setting the piece of paper on fire and setting it into a bowl. He rounded on Michael, grabbing him by his shirt collar and slamming him up against the wall. "Are you insane?!?!"

"I was just trying to get our brother back, Wyatt!" Michael yelled.

"And almost killing his body in the process!" Wyatt yelled, throwing his youngest brother down on the floor.

"What?" Michael asked, looking up at Wyatt.

"You almost killed him, Michael. He couldn't breath," Wyatt said, sitting down on the couch and putting his head in his hands.

"Oh my god," Michael said, putting his hand to his mouth. "I didn't mean for that to happen. I swear."

Wyatt looked up at him and nodded. "I know. But it did." He sighed again. "Do me a favor?"

"What?" Michael asked, sitting down next to him.

"Just live with the brother we've got, okay? We'll get ours back. I promise. We just have to be patient," Wyatt said, looking over at Michael. "Just think of it as Chris is on a vacation, and we can't orb to him and he can't orb to us."

Michael smiled at that. He nodded. "Okay. I'll be patient."

"No more spells?" Wyatt asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No more spells. Promise," Michael said as Chris entered the room.

The two brother looked up at him and Michael opened his mouth.

"No. Don't apologize. It's okay," Chris said, standing in front of them.

"No -" Michael started.

"Yes it is. So just leave it at that, alright?" Chris asked, raising his eyebrows.

Michael nodded, smiling a bit.

"See? We still have our brother. This guy never even knew you and he knows you well enough to know what you were going to say," Wyatt said, smiling.

"Good point," Michael said, standing up.

Suddenly, Chris just pulled him forward and hugged him tightly.

Michael smiled and put his arms around Chris.

Wyatt got up. "I wanna hug, too," he playfully whined.

Chris and Michael smiled and pulled Wyatt into the hug.

Then there came a flash from the doorway.

"See, honey? I told you we'd need the camera. I know my boys," Piper said, smiling up at Leo as she lowered the camera.

Leo smiled and rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

The three faced their parents.

"Then I get the picture," Wyatt said, crossing his arms.

"I'll get copies," Piper said, smiling and raising her eyebrows.

"Deal," Wyatt said seriously. Then he cracked into a smile.

"What? Your own mother and father don't get hugs? I see how it is," Piper said, crossing her arms.

The three smiled at each other and ran towards Piper and Leo yelling: "Dogpile!"

O.O.O.O.O

Sorry. I just had to end it like that. I thought that was hilarious. Huh. Seems Michael doesn't like Chris that much, but he'll deal with it until his Chris comes back. Wyatt likes Chris. And he likes his Chris. So he just can't wait until he gets two in one.

And, as you can see, the brothers are very close. They're as close as Piper, Prue, and Phoebe were and as close as Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are. Just like any set of Charmed Ones should be. : )

Anyway, review please! Ciao!

Hannah


	5. Wedding Madness

O.O

Note: This chapter introduces Wyatt's wife, Amanda, whom he shares a room with while Piper and Leo share a room, and Chris and Michael share a room. Paige, with her husband Richard, lives with Phoebe, Jason, and their daughter Prue in a house down the street that also has three bedrooms.

melissa-p: Thanx. That really means a lot to me!

CharmedBookworm: What gave me the idea for this fic. Well, lots of things, really. When I saw the season finale and I saw Chris die, I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to believe that he was really dead. So I had all of these theories in my head. He vanished to his own time, he vanished to the future that he had changed so he could live out his life, and that he vanished when the baby was dying before the hospital fixed the problem. So I just made the most interesting come to life after seeing other authors do the same thing. And I just hope that one of my theories are right, because I still can't accept that fact that Chris is dead. : )

OTHCharmedFreak: Thanx. That means a lot to me!

freakygirl: Love? Gee, thanx!

psychokitty3: Truthfully, I have no idea. I don't even know when they're going to. But, I think I'm gonna have at least one demon attack in this story!

leo/piper4ever: Great? Thanx!

piperleo4eva: Wyatt's just looking on the brighter side of the picture. Michael likes him, but he just wants his brother back. He loves his older brother. He's always protected him. Honestly, I don't know what I'd do if something like this happened to my older sister.

sailorwind: I'm a sucker for brotherly love. Probably because I've never met my three brothers. I don't even know the middle one's name! Family life is so hard sometimes. Anyway, I can promise that there'll be so many brotherly moments in this story it'll make your head spin. And, as for Michael, he'll get over it. : )

Guess what?! I got my ears pierced on Tuesday! So now I have to wear these ugly ass things for two months until I can take them out and put in something that actually looks nice, and I have to clean my ears daily so they don't get infected. Fun, fun. You know, at first I was regretting getting my ears pierced, but now I see it as a reason to wear even more jewelry. Cool, huh? Oh! And my best friend Teresa and I also got manicures on Tuesday, and matching necklaces that came in a set of two that says "Sisters" because we're more like sisters than best friends! Okay, I'm rambling and probably boring you guys now.

Anyway, on with the story!

Rewards Deserved:

Chapter 5: Wedding Madness

Chris sighed as he walked down the stairs slowly a few weeks later, Amanda pulling him along.

Amanda stopped walking and smiled at him. "I promise that this is going to be soo great, Chris. Just trust me, okay?"

Chris smiled slightly and nodded. "Okay," he said, then chuckled a bit when Amanda resumed pulling him.

Amanda pulled him into the living room where the floor was covered with rose petals, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige smiling at him.

"What's going on?" Chris asked, confused, looking around.

Piper smiled and walked over to Chris, handing him a velvet box. "I was supposed to give it to you a few weeks ago. When you were supposed to propose to Bianca. You had me hold onto it, because you thought that you'd lose it."

Chris opened it slowly and smiled. "Is this Grandma's engagement ring? The one that you, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige, and Amanda used?"

"The family ring," Piper said, nodding. "You were planning to give it to Bianca. Then, when you two were married and Michael decided to get engaged, you were to pass it on to him. Wyatt gave it to you a couple months ago. And the day after that's when you gave it to me for safe keeping."

Chris looked up at her from the ring. "You invited Bianca over, didn't you?"

Piper smiled wider. "Are you mad?"

"Are you kidding? Ever since the first day I laid eyes on her, I dreamt of our wedding. I guess that it's going to have to wait a little longer than I thought, but I'm a willing soul," Chris said, smiling.

"Well, actually, lover boy," Paige said, walking over. "Your mother, Phoebe, Amanda and I have been secretly planning your wedding for a couple weeks now. It's set for tomorrow."

"We did it for you," Phoebe said, smiling. "And, it seems as if Bianca remembers your life. And she's just as eager to get married. But she has no idea that it's tomorrow, or that you're going to propose to her today."

"All she knows is that you wanted her to drop by today," Paige said, smirking.

"She remembers?" Chris asked, confused.

Piper smiled and nodded. "She remembers."

"Yeah. She did some sort of spell on herself or whatever so she would if she died or something," Paige said, waving it off. "Anyway, all you have to do is propose, and wait for tomorrow."

"Wait. Tuxes," Chris said, his eyes going a bit wide.

"Everything is taken care of. Don't worry," Piper said, chuckling a bit. "We did everything that needed to be done."

"Who knows?" Chris asked, a little interested.

"Oh, let's see . . ." Paige started, smiling. "Us, your dad, your brothers, Daryl, Michael's girlfriend Rachel . . ."

"Basically everyone that we know," Phoebe said, smiling.

"And trust us when we say that it's been the hardest secret to keep," Wyatt said as Leo, Michael, and himself walked into the room.

Chris smiled widely. "You guys are horrible."

"Oh, we know," Phoebe said, smiling. Then she hugged him tightly. "But you love us even more now. You can't hide it."

Chris's eyes went wide. "Please tell me that you've written my vows for me, too."

"Oh, no. That's your job," Piper said, smiling evilly.

"I gotta go!" Chris yelled, running out of the room.

Bianca walked in the room. "Hi. Sorry. The front door was unlocked, so I -"

"Bianca, you should know by now that it's always unlocked," Wyatt said, smirking.

"Come in, come in," Piper said, pulling her in the room. "Chris will be down in a second. Won't he, Paige?"

"Allow me," Wyatt said before orbing next to Chris, who was sitting on his bed with a pad of paper and a pencil in his hand. "Bianca's here."

"What?! Already?!" Chris yelled, eyes wide, jumping off the bed.

Wyatt smiled. "Relax. It's not like your getting married today."

Chris took a few deep breaths. "Good point. Alright, okay."

"You cool now?" Wyatt asked, still smiling, raising his eyebrows.

Chris nodded. "As cool as I'm going to get. You know, most guys know when they're gonna get married, like, a month before. I only got a day's notice."

"Chris, I got half a days notice. Feel lucky," Wyatt said, nodding.

"Oh my god. You're joking," Chris said, staring at him.

"Unfortunately, I'm not," Wyatt said. "Now, c'mon. Your bride-to-be is waiting downstairs for you to propose to her."

Chris smile and nodded. "I'm gettin married tomorrow," he said, causing Wyatt to smile. Chris's face fell. "Oh no."

"What?" Wyatt asked, losing his smile.

"I don't have a best man. I don't know how to pick one. I have three guys to pick from," Chris said, staring at Wyatt. "You, Dad, and Michael." He thought for a moment. "Let's see . . . in my other life I hated Dad and I didn't even know Michael . . . Hey, Wy, wanna be my best man?"

"Sure, why not? You were mine," Wyatt said, smiling.

"Really?" Chris asked.

"Really. Now, c'mon. Before everyone comes up here and drags us down," Wyatt said, orbing next to Leo, whispering, "He's a bit nervous, but I think he's got it under control." Leo nodded.

Chris orbed in next to Bianca, smiling.

Bianca smiled at him. "Hey. What'd you want to see me for?"

Chris took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Then he got down on one knee, looking into Bianca's eyes as she gasped, smiling.

"Chris, what - what are you doing?" Bianca asked, sounding surprised.

"What does it look like he's doing?" Paige asked, crossing her arms, causing Phoebe to hit her. "Ow."

"Bianca, I love you so much. And I want you to be my wife. So, will you marry we?" Chris asked hopefully.

Bianca pulled Chris up and kissed him deeply.

Chris smiled and looked her in the eyes. "Can I take that as a yes?"

Bianca smirked and kissed Chris deeply again.

O.O

Chris smiled at himself in the mirror the next day as Leo walked up behind him. Then Chris smiled at Leo's reflection in the mirror.

Leo smiled. "I know that you've dreamed of this for a long time, Chris."

Chris nodded, facing his father. "Yeah. I have." He lost his smile. "I'm curious. How long have I known Bianca in this life?"

"Since you were five when you first started magic school," Leo said, smiling. "Bianca may have been four years older than you, but she was still your first friend, if you don't count your brothers and your cousins. Oh. And your Uncle Richard. You two are best buddies in this life."

Chris smiled. "Glad to know that some things never change."

Richard walked in, followed by Jason. He smiled. "Chris, your tie is crooked."

Leo smiled and fixed Chris's tie, looking back at Richard.

"Wow. I can't believe that my little buddy's getting married. I've known you since you were two years old. Well, you from this life, at least," Richard said, smiling.

"Yeah. Knowing you from the other life made you his little buddy," Jason said, smiling. "Because you helped out the girls so much, saved Leo from being eaten by a dinosaur when you guys went back in time, and fixed his mistake when he killed the Charmed Ones."

"That wasn't my fault. I was a genie, okay?" Richard said, facing him.

Chris smirked. "You never told me that you guys shared so much after I was gone."

Piper walked in. "You guys ready? Everyone else is."

"Yeah. Just one thing," Chris said, grabbing a piece of paper.

"Vows?" Richard asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No. A spell to help me remember them," Chris said, smirking. "Hear these words, hear my plea, help me for my wife-to-be. She came to me from the clouds, so help me remember my wedding vows," he whispered, so only Leo could hear him.

"Done?" Piper asked, raising his eyebrows.

Chris looked over at her. "Yeah. Done."

"Good. Then let's go," Piper said, walking out of the room Richard and Jason following.

Leo looked over at Chris, smirking. "Nice spell."

"I only had five minutes. Give me a break," Chris said as the two walked out of the room.

O.O

Chris smiled at all the people who were there: Grams, Patty, Victor, the Prue that died (An: They let her come for her nephew's wedding, just like Patty. She was also at Phoebe's wedding, Paige's wedding, and Wyatt's wedding.) Leo, Piper, Paige, Richard, Phoebe, Jason, Daryl, Sheila, Wyatt, Amanda, Michael, Rachel, Prue, Pearl and Paris.

Grams stared the music with a wave of her hand and Bianca slowly stared walking down the stairs, smiling like Piper was on her wedding day. Smiling like she was the happiest woman on the face of the earth.

She walked up to Chris and stood next to him, taking in how handsome he was in that tux, knowing that she didn't get to see him in one that often since he hated them.

Grams smiled at the two and stared. "We are gathered here today to recite two souls as -"

Then there came a crash from upstairs, and pounding footsteps on the floor. Then Chris's worst nightmare showed up on the staircase, smiling evilly down at him.

Chris stared at him, starting to become faint.

"What, you have a wedding and I'm not invited, little bother?" Evil Wyatt asked, walking down the stairs slowly. "I thought that I could be your best man."

"No . . ." Chris said, shaking his head. "No. Go away. Go away."

"Chris, wake up!" came Piper's voice.

Chris opened his eyes quickly, breathing fast, sweat all over his face. He looked around to find Piper, Leo, Wyatt, and Michael around his bed.

"You were screaming and yelling in your sleep, sweetie," Piper said, stroking the dry part of his hair. "Are you okay?"

"Is was only a dream?" Chris asked, getting up slowly.

"Yeah. It was only a nightmare," Michael said, nodding.

"Are you okay?" Wyatt asked, concerned.

Chris nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. Wait." He looked over at the clock. "Am I still getting married today?"

The four smiled slightly.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't you be?" Leo asked.

Chris smiled. "Just making sure that wasn't part of my dream, too."

"Well, it's six in the morning if you want to stay up?" Piper asked, raising her eyebrows.

Chris nodded. "I think that would be best."

O.O

So, for real this time, Chris watched as Bianca walked down the stairs and to his side.

Grams smiled at the two. "We are gathered here today to recite two souls as -"

A crash came from upstairs, and pounding footsteps on the floor.

"Keep going. We'll check it out," Piper said as she, Phoebe, Paige, and dead Prue ran up the stairs.

Grams glanced over at Leo, who nodded before running after the four girls.

Grams smiled. "- to recite two souls as one. Do you, Christopher and Bia -"

There came screamed from upstairs, and the five ran back down.

"Chris, you have to get out of here!" Phoebe yelled, as the five started to push him out of the room.

"What?" Chris asked, looking confused. "Why?"

"Me," Evil Wyatt said from the staircase. "They want to keep you safe from me."

"Wyatt?" Bianca asked, staring at him.

"Good. You remember," Evil Wyatt said, smiling at her evilly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bianca asked, pissed off. "You ruined my wedding, you son of a bitch."

"Now, now. That's no way to talk to your brother-in-law."

"In this world, your not. And you never will be," Bianca growled. She pointed to Wyatt. "He is. Well, will be."

Chris stared at Evil Wyatt as the five still tried to push him out of the room.

"I'll orb him," Leo said, the four girls backing away.

Chris pulled away from Leo. "No."

"What? Chris, he'll kill you!" Phoebe said in disbelief.

"No he won't," Chris said, slowly walking over to Evil Wyatt.

"Chris -!" Piper started.

"He knows what he's doing. Trust him," dead Prue said, putting a hand on her younger sister's arm.

Evil Wyatt smiled evilly down at Chris. "I'm back."

"How?" Chris asked, staring at him.

"It's called an Alternate Universe, Christopher," Evil Wyatt said, grabbing Chris's arm and pulling him close.

"Leave him alone," Wyatt said, extremely pissed off. "If you are another version of me, then you should at least had the decency to attack after his wedding."

Evil Wyatt smirked at looked back at Chris. "Can I be your best man, little brother?" he asked mockingly.

"I am going to have my wedding, and you are not going to stop us, Wyatt!!!" Bianca yelled, storming over. She grabbed a lock of his hair and pulled his face close. "Do you understand me? I am going to marry your brother no matter what, even if that means vanquishing you to do so. Got it?"

"She sure is a feisty one, Christopher," Evil Wyatt said, smirking.

"Bianca, stay away from him," Chris said, pushing her backwards.

"Chris, he ruined our wedding!" Bianca yelled.

"Well, we'll have another one once he's gone," Chris said, facing her, forcing a smile. "Okay?"

Bianca smiled and nodded, walking back down next to everyone else. "Okay, honey."

"Chris, we can deal with this. Get away from him," Paige said, slowly walking over to the two.

Evil Wyatt smiled evilly. "They're all here. Now I can kill them all over again."

"Over my dead body," Chris growled.

"That can be arranged," Evil Wyatt said, telekinetically throwing Chris across the room and into the living room, crashing into a table.

"Chris!" everyone yelled.

Leo ran over to him, followed by Bianca and Piper. "Are you okay?"

Chris nodded weakly. "I'll be okay." He took his hand out from under him and winced as he saw blood.

"Chris, don't you dare lie to me," Bianca said, hitting him.

"I didn't. I lied to Dad," Chris said, smiling slightly.

Evil Wyatt walked over slowly. "Leave him."

Piper turned around quickly. "You need a timeout, mister," she said, pointing a finger at him.

Evil Wyatt grinned evilly as he telekinetically threw Piper across the room and through the window.

Piper got up slowly. "Ow," she said, pulling a piece of glass out of her side. Then it healed itself, and she smiled in satisfaction. "That's better," she said, walking back over.

"You're a whitelighter . . ." Evil Wyatt said, looking her up and down.

"Good guess," Michael said from the doorway.

"The Charmed Ones are gone?" Evil Wyatt asked, facing him, looking smug.

"Not exactly," Wyatt said, appearing at his side.

"There can't be a power of two," Evil Wyatt said, looking back and forth between Wyatt and Chris.

"There isn't," Michael said, telekinetically throwing Evil Wyatt through a window across the room.

"It's nice to know that you can attack me so easily," Wyatt said sarcastically.

Chris stood up after being healed by Leo, and Evil Wyatt walked over to him slowly, picking him up by his neck.

Chris stared into Evil Wyatt's eyes. "What do you want?"

"Chris -!" Phoebe started, standing in the doorway with Paige and dead Prue.

"Stay there. Everyone stay away. I know what I'm doing," Chris said, glancing over at them.

"I want you back. Your soul may have traveled here, but your body - your dead body - showed up in our world. You don't belong here, Christopher. And you know it," Evil Wyatt said, looking into his eyes. "So come back to our world, and we can rule together."

"How did you get here?" Phoebe asked, pissed off, slowly walking over.

"A spell. What else?" Evil Wyatt asked, letting go of Chris and looking over at her.

"A spell," Michael whispered, nodding. He looked at Wyatt. "I spell."

"A vanquishing spell?" Wyatt whispered. Michael nodded. "I don't like that you're willing to attack and kill me, but if it's the only way for him to leave Chris alone, I'm game."

"Cool. Let's go. They won't notice," Michael whispered as the two slowly left the room, Paige, dead Prue, Prue, Paris, and Pearl following.

Piper looked at Leo. "Where are they going?" she whispered.

"I don't know. C'mon," Leo whispered, grabbing her hand.

"Wait. What? We can't leave Chris here," Piper whispered, staring at him like he was crazy.

"He won't hurt him. C'mon," Leo said, walking out of the room with her.

Phoebe noticed this and stared at Evil Wyatt. "You can't take him."

"And why not?" Evil Wyatt asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Because I won't let you," Phoebe said, quickly knocking him out.

A girl around eighteen or so that looked so much like Piper that it was amazing walked into the living room, holding a vital of potion, everyone else in the house following. She smiled at Phoebe and Chris. "This'll just take a minute." She threw the vital at Evil Wyatt, vanquishing him.

"Who the hell are you?" Phoebe asked, staring at her. She looked over at her sisters.

"We don't know," Paige said, shrugging.

"She just came through a portal," dead Prue said, also shrugging. "And then she told us she had a job to do, and left the attic. So we all followed her."

"What's your name?" Wyatt asked suspiciously.

"Sorry. Can't tell you. Future consequences," the girl said, shrugging, smiling apologetically.

"You can't use that line. I invented that line!" Chris yelled accusingly.

"Yeah. I know. But I was sent here to kill Wyatt. Well, the Wyatt from the alternate universe. And that's it," the girl said, shrugging.

"Who sent you?" Leo asked suspiciously.

"My father and my grandfather," the girl said, facing him. "The rest of my family's dead. And, finally, they thought I was old enough to travel through time. They would've done it themselves, but they were too busy trying save innocents."

"What about us? Why weren't we helping?" Michael asked, confused. "We are The Charmed Ones."

"Oh, I give up. The Charmed Ones are dead. I'm an heir from one of you. And that's all I'm gonna let you in on," the girl said, smirking. "So, only one of you are alive along with Leo. The rest of the family is dead."

"What's your name?" Wyatt asked.

The girl sighed. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter since I'm going home soon, anyway. Dad'll kill me if I take forever." She handed Phoebe a piece of paper. "Kill these demons and the future will be saved. Anyway, my name's Kristina Lynn Wyatt-Halliwell. Now, I gotta go before Dad gets really mad." At that, she smirked at Chris and Bianca's reaction and orbed away.

Chris turned slowly to Bianca. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

"Well, now that you mention it . . ." Bianca said, smiling.

"Oh god," Chris said, fainting.

"Hey, Wy, we're gonna be uncles of the bitch from hell," Michael said, smirking, causing Wyatt to laugh a bit before Leo hit them both.

Bianca ran over to Chris and started shaking him. "Honey, wake up. I wanna get married now."

Chris opened his eyes slowly. "You can't be pregnant."

Bianca smiled. "But I am. And you're gonna be a daddy!"

Chris covered his face with his hands. "My life never gets boring, does it?"

"Of course not. You're Christopher Perry Halliwell. You're a Charmed One. Your life's not meant to get boring. Deal with it," Bianca said, helping his stand up. "Now, c'mon. We gotta get married."

Chris nodded and everyone walked into the foyer.

Grams smiled at everyone. "Are we ready now?" Everyone nodded. "Good." She smiled at Chris and Bianca each in turn. "We are gathered here today to recite two souls as one. Do you Christopher and Bianca join us here of your own free will to acknowledge the eternal bond shared be both of you.

Chris smiled over at Bianca. "I do."

Bianca smiled back. "I do."

"You may face each other," Grams said, Chris and Bianca turning to each other and looking into each other's eyes. "Join hands," she said, the two joining hands. "Christopher, you may recite your vows."

Chris smiled and Bianca and looked into her eyes, taking a deep breath. "Half of us is from a different world. A different universe. But, both parts of me love you. And that's what makes me believe that we're meant to be together. Because, no matter what life or universe we're in, we love each other. And no matter what life or universe we're in, I want to be with you till death do us part. I want you to be my wife, my friend, my lover, and my soul mate. No matter where we end up in the future. I want to be with you until the day I die."

Piper leaned on Leo as tears of happiness and joy started streaming down her face. Actually, all the women had either tears in their eyes or on their faces.

"Bianca," Grams said, wiping a few tears away.

"Chris, from the moment I saw you and looked into your eyes, I loved you. I didn't believe love at first sight, but I loved you. And, along the way, we've gone through so many struggles and hard times that I didn't know if we were going to make it here. But you did. You knew, deep down in your heart, that we would make it to this place, to this moment one way or another. And that hope, and that courage, it just made me love you even more. And there were times when I thought that there was no point in hope or courage. I didn't think I deserved you. You were always looking on the brighter side of things, and that made me love you more, but it also made me think that maybe we weren't meant to be. Maybe I was fighting a losing battle. But I should've known that we'd get here someday. I should've know that our love would make sure of that. You are, after all, the son of an angel," Bianca said, glancing momentarily over at Leo, Chris doing the same.

Grams wiped a few more tears away and grabbed a tissue, blowing her nose. She looked back at Chris and Bianca, who were smiling and chuckling at her, just like everyone else in the room. "Here, before witnesses, Christopher and Bianca have sworn their vows to each other." She took a deep breath and held out a piece of rope. "With this cord, I bind them to those vows." She smiled and telekinetically draped the rope over their joined hands.

Chris and Bianca smiled at each other and recited, "Heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever, so mote it be."

"So mote it be," Grams said, grabbing another tissue.

"So mote it be!" everyone yelled, smiling on their faces.

"Christopher - Chris, you may now kiss the bride," Grams said, smiling.

Chris smiled down at Bianca and pulled her close, lifting her off her feet and kissing her deeply as everyone cheered around them.

O.O.O.O.O

What caused this burst of inspiration, you ask? Well, I just saw Just Harried, for, like, the fourth time. It was the episode where Piper and Leo got married, and I couldn't help myself. And, guys, I'm really sorry about the wait, but somehow all of my story junk got erased from my floppy disk, and so I had to write everything all over. And this is only the first story I've started rewriting. So you guys have to wait a while for the other updates. But I'll try to not take forever. I should have them out in a couple of days. I usually write at night, but since school is starting a less than two weeks, I'm trying to go to bed again. Anyway, review please! Ciao!

Hannah


	6. New York Law Firm

O.O

You guys, I read over the last chapter, and I'm so sorry about I'll my spelling mistakes and junk. Sometimes I get so into what I'm writing that I don't even notice that kind of stuff. I am really sorry. I'm kicking myself right now for it. I have all day. Anyway, I'll try harder on this chapter. Oh, and I'm also sorry about forgetting that Paige had a daughter and that Phoebe had two, not one. I don't know how that slipped my mind. But the only one I remembered was Prue. I forgot about Pearl and Paris. Sorry!

Mysterious Midnight: It was definitely not the last chapter. I would die if it was! But, thanx anyway!

piperleo4eva: Yup, she was Chris's kid! I loved her attitude. Anyway, she'll have another appearance in the story. She's so funny! And you can tell that her uncles really annoy her. Lol

DrewFullerFan4Life: Thanx so much! That means a lot to me!

Raya Halliwell: Yup. Evil Wyatt is gone. Kristina made sure of that. She came from a world where he ruled, even though he was from an alternate universe, and Leo, her and Chris didn't like it. So they decided she needed to kick some ass. Lol!

OTHCharmedFreak: You love my story? Thanx! You read a lot of my stories, don't you? Well, it really means a lot to me. You, and sailor wind, and piperleo4eva, and leo/piper4eva are awesome. Ya'll rock, cause you're my best reviewers!

Rewards Deserved:

Chapter 6: New York Law Firm

Bianca sat Chris down on the couch a few days later and sighed deeply. "Honey, we have to talk about something."

"What is it?" Chris asked, staring into her eyes.

"Well, my boss is offering me a promotion," Bianca said, smiling slightly.

Chris smiled. "That's great!"

"Well, um, he talked to some people that run other Taylor & Smith Law Firms, and he found me a spot in a different one than the one I'm at now," Bianca said, losing her smile.

Chris also lost his smile as Wyatt walked in. "Well, where is it?"

"It's in New York," Bianca said, looking down at the ground.

"Wait. What?" Chris asked, staring at her, confused.

"And it's a really great opportunity for me. For us. I mean, I've wanted this for so long. You know that. And I would be making so much money," Bianca said, looking back up at him.

"We can't move to New York, Bianca," Chris said, staring at her. "What about my Charmed responsibilities? What about my responsibilities to this family?"

"Well, Chris, we would be only an orb away if they needed us," Bianca tried to reason. "And Michael can't stay in the basement like we were planning. It's icky down there. And we can't share a room with him forever."

"Well, then we'll fix up the basement and he can have the room. We can work around this," Chris said, smiling slightly.

"But I really want this job," Bianca said, staring into his eyes.

Chris sighed and looked down at the floor. Then he looked back up at her. "So I guess we're moving to New York, then."

"Yeah. I'm really sorry, honey," Bianca said, touching his cheek with her hand gently.

"No, it's okay. I understand. This job means a lot to you," Chris said, standing up. That's when he noticed Wyatt. And the hurt and anger on his older brother's eyes. "Wy -"

"No! Whatever! Move to New York! I don't give a damn!" Wyatt yelled before orbing away.

"Wyatt, can we at least talk about this?!" Chris yelled.

Piper and Leo walked in.

"Hey. What's all the yelling for?" Piper asked, staring at Chris.

Chris slowly faced his parents. "Bianca and I have some news."

"Okay," Piper said as Leo and her sat down on the couch.

"She got a job offer," Chris said, looking down at the floor. Then he looked back up at his parents after a minute. "And it's in New York."

"Well, you're turning it down, right?" Piper asked, turning to face Bianca, who was now standing up.

"It's really important to her, Mom. She's wanted it for so long. And I don't want to stand in the way of that. So, we're moving there," Chris said as Bianca stood next to him.

"Chris, you can't. You have responsibilities and duties to this family and your destiny," Piper said, staring at him.

"Well, honey, he'd only be an orb away if we needed him," Leo said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Wyatt won't like this," Piper said, facing him.

"No. He doesn't. He's pretty pissed off, actually," Chris said, looking down at the ground.

"Wait. He already knows?" Piper asked, looking back up at him.

"He overheard Bianca telling me about it," Chris said, sighing.

Michael orbed in. "I just had a nice little chat with Wyatt, Chris."

"You're not mad, are you?" Chris asked, facing him.

Michael smiled for a second, then shook his head. "No. I'm not mad. Wyatt's pissed, but I'm happy for you guys. At least someone in this family has the guts to move away. And, this way I get the room all to myself."

Chris smiled and hugged his younger brother.

"Just visit often, got it?" Michael asked, looking into his eyes.

Chris smiled softly. "Got it."

Bianca smiled. "We're moving to the Big Apple!" she cheered.

"We still have everyone else to tell. And then we have to get Wyatt to stop being so damn pissed off," Chris said, smirking.

"Well, most of the people that matter are cool with it. Michael, your Dad and your Mom -"

"What. No. I'm not cool with this. I actually think that this is a very bad idea," Piper said, standing up.

"Mom, please -"

"No, Chris. I don't think that this is a good idea. The Charmed Ones need to stay in the manor. You're the strongest here. You're the strongest when you're living together. Your father and I could always move out so you three -"

"We could?" Leo asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes. We could. We could move in with Pheobe and Paige. And Prue, Pearl and Paris can move out. Simple as that," Piper said, facing him.

"Mom, please. I'll just be an orb away. It's nothing big. It's as big as when Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe moved out of the manor. You got along fine. And now there are two Charmed Ones to take care of demons. And I can orb, so I can come back anytime I need to," Chris said pleadingly. "This is really important to Bianca, and I don't want my being a Charmed Ones to stand in the way of her dream."

Piper sighed and crossed her arms, sitting back down next to Leo. "Fine. But you still have to get everyone else to agree with it."

O.O

"So, what you're saying is that everyone else is cool with it. And I'm the only one who's holding you back?" Wyatt asked Chris in the kitchen a few hours later.

"That's what I'm saying," Chris said, sighing. "You know, Wy, I didn't give a damn if anybody besides you, Michael, Dad, and Mom cared if I moved away. If Uncle Richard, Aunt Paige, Paris, Uncle Jason, Aunt Phoebe, Prue or Pearl cared and you guys didn't, I would move still. I care a lot about what you five have to say."

Wyatt turned to him from the fridge. "Well, what I have to say is that you shouldn't move out. Go with your original idea. Clean out the basement and move into it. Or, Mom and Dad already told me that they'd be willing to move out so only The Charmed Ones and their wives lived in the manor. Plus their granddaughter."

"Wyatt, why do you care so much?" Chris asked, walking over to him slowly.

"Chris, for as long as I can remember you've been here, I've been your older brother. For as long as I can remember we've always lived together, and you were always there for me through tough times and I was always there for you through tough times. Sure, it hasn't been my whole life, but it's been as long as I can remember. I was one when you were born, Chris. And, I know that I'm being selfish, but I really can't imagine living away from you," Wyatt said, sitting down on the table.

"Mom's gonna kill you, you know," Chris said, motioning to the table. He sighed. "Anyway, Wy, I'll just be an orb away."

"Chris, that's not the point. You won't be here as much anymore. I won't get to see you everyday. I mean, I know that you're not exactly the Chris I grew up with, but you're pretty damn close and I'm happy with what I've got," Wyatt said, getting off the table.

"Wyatt, I love Bianca so much. And I really don't want to stand in the way of her dreams. She wants this so much. I mean, if Amanda wanted something this much, would you want to stand in the way?" Chris asked, getting a bit teary eyed.

Wyatt sighed and looked down at the floor. "No. I wouldn't. But I wouldn't want to move away, either."

"And you think I do?! No! I've finally got the life that I've always dreamed of! I finally got the older brother that I once knew, but vanished when I saw him kill my family on my fourteenth birthday! I love this life so much, and I don't want to give it up yet! I have had such a horrible life, and now that my dreams have finally come true, there's nothing more that I want to do but hold onto them as long as I can!" Chris yelled, a few tears falling. "I don't want to lose you guys - you mostly - but I can't ignore Bianca's dreams! She has always been there for me! Through this life, and since I was seventeen in my other life! And now I want to repay here for everything she's done for me! Is that too much to ask for?!"

"No, Chris. No, it's not," Wyatt said, holding his brother close as tears streamed down Chris's face. "I know I was being selfish. I'm sorry. I should've realized that you don't want to give up the life that you've worked so hard for."

Leo walked in slowly, looking concerned. "Chris, I heard you all the way upstairs. Though I couldn't make our what you were saying. Are you okay?"

Chris broke away from Wyatt and walked over to Leo, letting him hold him close as he silently cried.

"Shh. It's okay. It'll all be okay," Leo said, stroking Chris's hair.

"Chris, I hope you have a really good time in New York. And I mean that," Wyatt said before walking out of the room.

Leo pushed Chris out a little, but still held onto his arms. "Are you okay?"

Chris nodded and wiped off his face as he sat in a chair. "Yeah. I just got myself all worked up."

"What happened?" Leo asked, sitting down across from Chris.

Chris sighed and looked down at the floor. "Nothing."

"Chris, please talk to me. We're buddies in this life, remember? And I don't want that to change. Hell, you even told me when you were planning on having sex," Leo said, smiling a bit. "You were the only one."

Chris looked up at Leo slowly. "I was trying to explain to Wyatt why I want to move to New York so badly. And then I asked him if he would stand in the way of something that meant so much to Amanda, and of course he said no, but he wouldn't want to move out. And I told him that I didn't want to move out, either. I didn't want to lose the life that I've worked so hard for. I mean, I lived my other life hating you, and we have such a great relationship in this one. I don't want to lose that. And, in my other, life Wyatt was the ruler of all evil and constantly tried to kill me, and in this life we're like best friends. And Mom's alive in this life. Everyone is. And they were all killed on my fourteenth birthday besides you and Prue. Michael, Paris, and Pearl didn't even exist in my other life. And, what could be better than being a Charmed One? I mean, this life is so perfect, that sometimes I think it's too perfect. Like there's some hidden catch. But there's not. And I love that about it. I love that I worked so hard for this, and now I get to experience and enjoy it. I love that I have a little baby brother, and three cousins instead of two. I love that both you and Mom are whitelighters now instead of just you, and the fact that you're not an elder. I love that I got to marry Bianca without fear of someone finding out that I was a witch during the ceremony. I just love every little tiny aspect of this life, and I don't want to give it up. But, I will. For Bianca. Because I love her that much."

"Oh, Chris, if you don't want to move, we don't have to," Bianca said, walking in the kitchen and sitting on his lap. "I wanted to move for my job, but also because I had such a crappy life in our other world. And I don't have anyone here, since both my parents are dead and I'm an only child, and I wanted to start over. But, what I forgot is that you have everyone here. You have a life here. And, I know that your parents and your aunt and uncles don't like me too much because I almost killed you in our other lives, and they tolerate me because you love me, but I think that they're beginning to love me, too. Because they're treating me like their daughter and niece."

Leo cleared his throat.

Bianca quickly looked over at him and smiled innocently. "Oh. Leo. Hi. Didn't know that you were in here. Hey. What's up?"

"Bianca, we understand that that was a whole different life. And we're okay with you two being married. We're okay with you being part of this family. Okay?" Leo asked, raising his eyebrows.

Bianca smiled. "Okay." She turned back to Chris. "Anyway, I'm sure that I can get my boss to give me a promotion at the place I'm working at right now. It shouldn't be too hard. And that means that we can stay here. With your family - our family - and our responsibilities, duties and obligations to this family."

"Great. Thanks, honey," Chris said, kissing her before she grabbed the phone and walked out of the room, dialing.

Chris smiled.

"Guess you don't have to leave this life behind after all," Leo said, smirking.

"Nope. Wyatt and Mom'll be happy," Chris said, smirking.

"Yup," Leo said, standing up. "Wanna play a game of Life?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Chris said, smiling as the two left the room.

O.O.O.O.O

I'm sorry. I just loved the idea for this chapter so much that I had to write it. I hope you guys liked it. And, I'll make Chris get more memories back in the next chapter. Promise. Anyway, review please! Ciao!

Hannah


	7. Beatin' Brothers

O.O

Note: When this chapter starts, Piper and Leo are still living in the manor. Bianca gave in to Chris's idea of cleaning up the basement and living there (with all the essentials{bed, dresser, lights, etc, etc}, of course!). So Michael now has his own room, right between Wyatt and Amanda's room, and Piper and Leo's room. Poor guy.

Anyway, on with the story!

Max: No way is this story ending that soon. I don't know how people are figuring that the story's over, but, don't worry, causing it's not. Not for a while.

CharmedBookworm: Of course I'll read some of your stories! But, I've been really busy lately, so it'll have a wait a bit. Sorry!

teal-lover: I know. I hate how the writers killed him off, too. It drives me insane to think about it. That's why I started this story. Cause, I got so into Charmed and Chris and everything that I cry every time I see Chris die. Cause I was stupid enough to tape it. Well, that's kinda smart, but that's not my point. Anyway, I wrote this story to stop the hurt. Because I feel a lot of it. I'm a very sensitive person.

piperleo4eva: Thanx. You know, it's getting really hard to respond to your reviews, cause you always tell me how great and fantastic my chapters are, that I have to say the same thing every time. Not that I'm complaining or anything. I love your reviews! I just hope you don't mind that I always say the same things to your reviews. Lol. : )

Raya Halliwell: Don't worry. I'm in denial, too. And this story is making it worse. But, I want to be in denial. Just read my response to teal-lover's review. Lol. : )

Thanx for all the reviews, guys! It really means a lot to me!

Rewards Deserved:

Chapter 7: Beatin' Brothers

Chris squirmed around in bed, sweat on his face, remembering some of the less pleasant memories.

O.O Memory O.O

"DAD!" A thirteen year old Michael yelled as fifteen year old Chris and a sixteen year old Wyatt brawled it out in the living room.

"You're just jealous!" Chris yelled, pinning Wyatt on the ground.

"Jealous?! Of you?! Ha! That's a laugh!" Wyatt yelled back, telekinetically throwing Chris across the room.

"You're just denying it because you know it's true!" Chris yelled, telekinetically throwing Wyatt backwards.

Leo orbed in just as Wyatt threw Chris into the foyer.

Chris quickly got up after crashing into the wall and telekinetically threw Wyatt back into the living room wall.

"WYATT MATTHEW HALLIWELL, CHRISTOPHER PERRY HALLIWELL, STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!!!" Leo yelled, causing Chris and Wyatt to look at him quickly.

Chris chuckled nervously. "He - Hey, Dad."

"Don't you 'Hey, Dad' me, young man," Leo growled. "Both of you, get over here right now."

"Dad -" Wyatt started as him and Chris walked over to Leo.

"I don't want to hear, Wyatt," Leo said, looking over at his son, pissed off. "What the HELL was that?"

"Um . . . Us rough housing?" Chris said, shrugging.

Leo looked over at him. "Don't even start with me. You two are almost the same age, and you should get along, NOT fight like that. Got it?" Wyatt and Chris nodded. "And if I EVER catch you two using your powers against each other again, you both are going to be in so much trouble. Am I clear?"

"Yeah, Dad," Chris said, looking down at the floor.

"Crystal," Wyatt said, staring at Chris, looking pissed off.

"Wyatt . . ." Leo said warningly.

"Yeah. Clear," Wyatt said, looking over at him.

Leo nodded and turned to Michael. "Thank you."

"Anytime, Dad," Michael said, smiling.

Leo smiled and orbed away.

Chris and Wyatt looked up at Michael, both looking extremely angry.

"Uh oh . . ." Michael said before orbing away.

O.O New Memory O.O

A seventeen year old Chris telekinetically threw open the window and then threw an eighteen year old Wyatt through it.

Wyatt orbed back next to Chris, grabbing him by his hair and slamming his head against the wall.

A fifteen year old Michael walked into the room. Then he walked right back out.

Chris whimpered in pain as his head made contact with the wall, causing him to bleed. He quickly turned around, punching Wyatt in the stomache.

Wyatt glared at Chris, then his expression became soft when he saw the blood on Chris's head. "Chris, are you okay?"

"Like you care!" Chris yelled, telekinetically throwing Wyatt across the room.

"I did, but I don't anymore!" Wyatt yelled back, telekinetically throwing Chris into their desk.

Leo walked in, followed by Michael.

Chris winced as he rolled off the broken desk, then looked up at Wyatt, pain evident on his face as he telekinetically threw his older brother against a different wall.

"Not again," Leo said, sighing in frustration. "WYATT MATTHEW HALLIWELL!! CHRISTOPHER PERRY HALLIWELL!!"

Chris and Wyatt looked over at Leo quickly.

Leo gasped. "Chris," he said, running over to him as soon as he saw the blood. He quickly healed him, then hit him upside the head. He then stormed over to Wyatt and hit him upside his head. "Both of you are grounded. Forever. Because you're driving me insane! And you know what, you two can't share a bedroom anymore!" He looked over at Michael. "Do you mind?"

"And risk getting beat up by one of them? Yeah, I mind," Michael said, nodding.

"They won't. They're more interested in beating the crap out of each other," Leo said, looking back at his two oldest sons.

Michael sighed. "Fine. But don't stick me with Wyatt."

Leo smiled. "Fine." He turned to Chris. "You're moving out."

"Oh, sure! He cracks my head open and he gets his own room! That's real fair!" Chris yelled, standing up.

"Chris -"

"No! He always starts it! That's totally unfair!" Chris yelled.

"Well, he's older. And you have to learn to live with your younger brother. Wyatt did," Leo said, raising his eyebrows.

"He didn't learn nothin," Chris muttered to himself.

"And I don't want to hear another word about it," Leo said before walking out of the room.

"You . . . Are . . ." Chris started, walking slowly over towards Michael.

"Dead," Wyatt finished, also walking over towards Michael.

"Why is it always me?" Michael asked no one in particular before orbing away.

O.O New Memory O.O

A nineteen year old Chris pushed a twenty-one year old Wyatt back into the counter in the kitchen.

Wyatt then telekinetically threw Chris backwards onto the table, breaking it as Piper walked in.

She gasped, her eyes going wide at the sight of her kitchen table being broken. "LEO!!!"

"Uh oh," Wyatt and Chris said in unison before orbing into the hallway upstairs.

Chris turned around to face Wyatt, then telekinetically threw him backwards, causing him to crash into Leo and Piper's door, breaking it.

Piper gapped at them, eyes wide as she watched at the end of the hall by the stairs, Leo standing behind her.

"Oh, you two . . ." Leo said, shaking his head, looking pissed off.

"Okay, you both are over eighteen, so get the hell out of my house!!!" Piper screamed.

Wyatt stood up and both him and Chris faced their parents.

"I can fix it!" Chris said quickly. "Wyatt, move."

Wyatt stared at him, a look on his face that said 'who the hell do you think you are to tell me what to do?'.

"Wyatt, move," Leo said, getting more pissed off by the second.

Wyatt sighed in defeat and moved.

Chris looked at the door. "Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause the seen to be unseen." He looked back at Piper and Leo, smiling nervously. "See? All better."

"That's not the point," Piper said, storming over to him and slapping him, then storming over to Wyatt then slapping him. "If you two don't learn to get along, you're moving out, and that's that," she added before orbing away.

Leo crossed his arms, his eyebrows raised in anger. "You two have been fighting constantly for six years now. Get over yourselves. You're acting like little immature brats," he said before also orbing away.

O.O End Memory O.O

Chris gasped as he woke up quickly, then screamed as he saw Wyatt next to him, backing away from his older brother.

"Shh," Bianca said, stroking his hair, kneeling on the bed next to him. "You didn't look so good when you were asleep, so I got Wyatt to come down. He always seemed so overprotective of you, and you seem to look up to him, so I thought it was a good idea. You're Dad's here, too," she added, motioning to the foot of the bed.

"Hey, are you okay?" Wyatt asked, worried, sitting down next to Chris.

"G - Get away from me," Chris said, backing up even farther.

"Chris, what's wrong?" Leo asked, concerned.

"Let's just say that I remembered some things that I would have rather kept forgotten," Chris said, looking over at his father. "Those were a hell of a six years. Of course I only saw three fights, but that was enough."

Wyatt sighed. "Chris, we were teenagers. What do you expect?"

"Well, what I know is that we didn't get into fights like those with Michael!" Chris said, getting off the bed.

"Well, no . . ." Wyatt said, feeling a bit defeated. "But Michael . . . Well, he's different. He's the kind of guy that everyone likes. Even his enemies."

"Well, we weren't teenagers when I was nineteen and you were twenty fuckin one," Chris said, backing away from Wyatt even more.

"Chris, calm down," Bianca said, grabbing his arm. "Those days are in the past. You two get along great now."

"Yeah. Listen to her. She's your wife. She's a lawyer. She's smart," Wyatt said, nodding.

Chris looked over at Wyatt. "Lawyers have a tendency to lie."

Bianca gasped, offended, then slapped Chris. "How rude!"

Chris rubbed his cheek. "Sorry, honey."

Bianca glared at him. "Now, stop being mean to me, and remember that you and Wyatt get along great now."

Chris rolled his eyes.. "Tell that to my once cracked skull after Wyatt slammed my head into the wall. And not with his powers. With his hands," he said, causing Leo to sigh in frustration, looking over at Wyatt.

"Well, I'm sorry, but you threw me out the window," Wyatt said in defense, causing Leo to look back over at Chris. "What was I supposed to do? Hand you a 'Thank You' card?"

"Wow. You guys aren't at close as I thought," Bianca said, raising her eyebrows.

Wyatt sighed and rolled his eyes. "We are. We just weren't in the past. We had some . . . issues."

Chris snorted. "Right. If by 'issues' you mean you throwing me onto our old desk, breaking it, causing it to stab me in the back, then, yeah. We had a lot of issues, Wyatt."

"Chris, get over it. We were teenagers. We almost hated each other. But it's not like that now. We've grown up. We're best friends now," Wyatt said, walking over to him.

Bianca looked over at Leo. "How many fights did they get in?"

Leo chuckled. "I have no idea. Too many to remember." He looked over at Chris. "Chris, you two did get in fights a lot, but you had your good points. Like, when a bully was giving you a tough time at school. Wyatt kicked his ass for you. Granted, you could've done it yourself, but you were in your pacifist stage. And that was when you two had just gotten into a fight, like, an hour earlier."

"I was in my pacifist stage and Wyatt got me so pissed off at him that I used my powers against him?" Chris said, raising his eyebrows, Leo just making his point.

Leo sighed. "It was just sibling rivalry."

"Like hell it was," Chris said, looking over at him. "Sibling rivalry is yelling at each other constantly and getting into a serious fight, like, once a month. By the sounds of it, we got into fights more than once a week."

"Well, that's true . . ." Leo mumbled, nodding. "Almost everyday . . ."

"Chris, have we gotten into one fight since you came here?" Wyatt asked, crossing his arms.

"Well . . . No . . ." Chris said, causing Wyatt to nod. "But, for all I know, you just feel sorry for me because I don't remember anything."

Wyatt chuckled. "Chris, I would never feel sorry for you. For one: you hate that, and for two: there's nothing to feel sorry about. Sure, you don't remember anything, but that's kinda better, because you kinda had a crappy life because of me. And I don't like either of us thinking about that."

Chris sighed and backed up against the wall, sliding down it. "I just hope I don't remember anymore fights . . ."

Wyatt chuckled again, kneeling down next to Chris. "Yeah. Me either. Those were some pretty bad years, but once Dad told us how immature we were being, and after Mom threatened to kick us out, we started getting along. And, that's when I learned that you're a pretty cool guy."

Chris smiled slightly. "Thanks, Wy."

"So, we cool now?" Wyatt asked, raising his eyebrows in hope.

"Yeah. We're cool," Chris said, nodding.

"Cool," Wyatt said, helping Chris up off the floor. "Now, get some sleep, and let the rest of us do the same. It's, like, three in the morning."

Chris chuckled. "Okay. Sorry," he said, getting in bed.

"Goodnight, little brother," Wyatt said before orbing away.

"Please learn that your memories are from the past, and that you shouldn't act on them," Leo said, raising his eyebrows before also orbing away.

Bianca smiled and climbed into bed next to Chris, kissing him on his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Chris said, kissing her deeply. "And thanks."

"For what?" Bianca asked, looking confused.

"For being my wife and bringing me to my senses whenever I'm being an idiot," Chris said, smiling slightly.

"Anytime," Bianca said, smiling, before turning out the light.

O.O.O.O.O

I liked this chapter. Believe it or not, it was fun to make Wyatt and Chris fight like that. I know! I'm evil for saying that! But, I thought Wyatt slamming Chris's head into the wall was a nice touch. And, this chapter also explained why Chris and Michael shared a room in the beginning of the story. They had to. Leo made them. I don't think it's fair, either, that Wyatt got his own room. But, he was eighteen, so he had the right to some privacy. Anyway, I'm probably boring you guys now, and I'm rambling. So, review please! Ciao!

Hannah


	8. The Big News

O.O

Mysterious Midnight: Thanx! I like to have the right amount of funny in my stories. And I, too, thought that those were nice touches.

Raya Halliwell: I totally know what you mean. Cole was awesome. Even when he was the source, I was cheering for him and Phoebe. And, yeah, poor Michael. But, Wyatt and Chris hated getting in trouble by Leo. But, if I were Michael, I'd do the same thing! Lol. : )

Rewards Deserved:

Chapter 8: The Big News

Chris was happy and smiling, taking in the new day after a full night's rest a few days later as he walked into the dining room.

Bianca smiled, taking a sip of her coffee. "Wow, honey, you look so happy."

"Yeah. It's kinda creepy," Wyatt said, causing Leo to hit him on his arm.

"Oh, Wyatt, I love you so much," Chris said, hugging him from behind.

"Uh . . . I love you, too, Chris," Wyatt said, looking confused. He looked over at Leo, who just shrugged. "What's up?"

"I just had a very nice night," Chris said, sitting down between Bianca and Wyatt.

"I don't want to know about that! Ew!" Wyatt said, looking disgustedly over at Chris and Bianca.

Chris laughed. "No. Not that kind of nice night. A remembering kind of nice night," he said as Piper set a plate in front of him. "Oh, Mom, I'm not hungry."

Piper stared at him, her hands on her hips. "Chris, you're always hungry."

"Yeah, but I'm too happy to eat this morning," Chris said, smiling.

"What exactly did you remember?" Piper asked, taking the plate back.

"Everything that involved Wyatt and Michael. Everything. I don't know how it all fit into one night, but it did," Chris said, smiling.

"Even the bad things? Like the other fights?" Wyatt asked, raising his eyebrows, not looking happy.

Chris frowned. "Yeah. The other fights." He smiled again. "But everything else was great. I mean, it feels like it all just happened yesterday. Because the memories are so fresh, you know? I mean, now I really feel like Michael's my baby brother."

Wyatt stared at him. "And he didn't before?"

"No. Since I didn't really know him or remember him, he just felt like a really great best friend. That's it. But, you. You were in my other life. Until I was fourteen when I watched you kill our family, you were the best big brother. Ever. That's why I'm totally comfortable with you," Chris said, reaching for the OJ.

Wyatt turned to Leo. "And you'd think that he'd be uncomfortable with me because I tried to kill him every chance I got," he said, causing Leo to nod in agreement.

Michael walked in and sat down, not looking at anyone as he dug into the plate Piper sat in front of him.

"Michael, wasn't Rachel over last night?" Amanda asked, taking a bit of her bacon as Piper sat down next to her.

Michael looked up at her. "Huh?"

"Rachel? Wasn't she over?" Amanda asked again, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh. Right. Rachel," Michael said, looking back down at his plate. "Uh, yeah. She was over."

"So, she left?" Amanda asked, raising her eyebrows. "I heard you two talking till, like, one this morning. When did she leave?"

Michael looked back up at her. "After we finished talking."

"What do you mean? You guys weren't up all night, were you?" Amanda asked, taking a bite of her eggs.

"Um, no. We got finished talking about two," Michael said, grabbing the milk jug.

"And then she just left? In the middle of the night?" Bianca asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Why are you guys giving me a hard time? I don't want to talk about it," Michael said, getting up from the table.

"Michael, talk to us. We're your sister-in-laws. We care," Bianca said, getting up and putting a hand on his shoulder.

Michael sighed. "Bianca, get your hand off shoulder."

Bianca took her hand away and turned to Chris. "Figure out what's wrong with your brother."

"If he doesn't want to tell us, then he doesn't want to tell us," Chris said, shrugging.

"It's his business," Wyatt said, taking a bite of his sausage.

Michael sighed and sat back down. "I'm not seeing Rachel anymore."

"What?! Why?!" Bianca said, sitting down next to him, Amanda sitting down on the other side of him.

"You two made such a cute couple," Amanda said, looking upset. "Why'd you break it off?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Michael said, sighing. "But, we're keeping in touch."

"Really? You two are staying friends?" Bianca asked, smiling.

"Yeah. We have to," Michael said, nodding.

"You have to? Why?" Amanda asked, looking confused.

"Uh . . . She's pregnant," Michael said, getting up, causing Chris to drop his cup and Wyatt to choke on his bacon.

"And you broke it off with her?!" Bianca yelled, hitting Michael.

"What kind of man are you?!" Amanda yelled, also hitting him.

"I have an explanation!" Michael yelled in defense, his arms up, protecting himself.

"And what would that be?" Piper asked, crossing her arms.

"I . . . I can't say just yet," Michael said, getting up.

"What do you mean 'you can't say'?" Wyatt asked, staring at him.

"You don't just get a chick pregnant and then leave her in the dust," Chris said, also staring at him.

"Yeah. Your father and I didn't raise you to be one of those men," Piper said, walking over to him.

"You guys didn't raise me to be a lot of things," Michael said, starting to leave the room.

"No. Wait," Leo said, getting up. "What does that mean?"

Piper turned around Michael, tears in his eyes.

"Michael, tell us what's up," Chris said, concerned.

"I . . . I can't," Michael said, running up the stairs.

"Michael, wait!" Wyatt yelled as him and Chris ran up after their younger brother, everyone else following.

Michael slammed his door in their faces, sliding down it and sitting on the floor, crying into his knees.

O.O

Five minutes later the six were sitting in the living room.

"Are you guys sure that you can't orb in there?" Amanda asked, pacing.

"Amanda, honey, we've tried. He must've put some boundary spell on his room or something," Wyatt said, sighing.

"Rachel should be here soon," Chris said. The next minute, Rachel walked into the room. He turned to her. "Rachel, what's going on? Why aren't you and Michael together if you're pregnant?"

Rachel took a deep breath. "Michael and I came to an agreement. We wouldn't be together, but we'd raise the baby together. We love our child. We . . . Well, I love him. But he can't love me."

"What are you talking about?" Wyatt asked, staring at her.

"I can't tell you. I promised Michael that I wouldn't. I promised him that I'd let him tell you on his own," Rachel said, sighing, sitting down next to Wyatt.

"Tell us what?" Wyatt asked, staring at her.

"That I'm gay," Michael said from the doorway.

O.O.O.O.O

Sorry. I couldn't help myself. I'm one of those messed up chicks who think gay guys are cool. And I haven't written a story with a gay guy in it for so long, and it was driving me insane! I hope you guys (chicks and dudes) still read this story after this chapter. Anyway, review please! Ciao!

Hannah


	9. Emotional Damage

O.O

Reviews from Chapter 7 that I never got to answer:

OTHCharmedFreak: Very enthusiastic there. You're my kind of gal.

freakygirl: Awesome? Gee, thanx!

sailorwind: (Chapter 6 review) I know, seriously! I mean, the manor has a lot of rooms, but only three bedrooms and, what, two bathrooms? I mean, that's insane! Well, maybe in the olden days they thought that a house of that size should be called a manor. In the olden days, people weren't that smart. Lol. And, yes, Bianca's learning that now that she's a part of the Charmed family, she has to give up things. Just like every other member. (Chapter 7 review) Well, I said that the three boys were best friends right after Piper died. And, they had been best friends right before Chris came along. But, Chris, Wyatt, and Michael were really not best friends when they were teenagers. But they did care about each other. That's how they got through all the demons and evil and stuff. But, I have to admit, they screwed up The Power of Three more than once. Well, at least Wyatt and Chris did. Lol. : )

piperleo4eva: I like it when you review! I don't care that all your reviews are the same! And, you felt sorry for Chris? Really. I felt more sorry for Michael and Wyatt, but, okay. Sure!

Drewfuller4eva: Yeah! I know! I had so much fun making the two beat the crap out of each other!

Chapter 8 reviews!

ashlee: Nice twist and it added more action? Thanx! That really means a lot to me!

DrewFullerFan4Life: Thanx! And, not much will change. Everyone will think the same of Michael, but his life will be a bit more complicated. You'll know what I mean after this chapter! Enjoy!

Drewfuller4eva: You weren't? Well, neither was I. I hope that was a good thing and you'll keep reading!

ChArMeDcRaZiChIcK: Yeah. Gay guys usually are nicer. That's what I like about them! And, it says a lot about me in a good way? I hope so! And, also, I know what you mean about gay guys not being real realistic on here. But, I know tons of gay and bisexual guys, and they're just the same as a straight guy except for the fact that they date guys. And I'm going to make people understand that through this fic. Because, personally, I'm bisexual, and I just a normal person, too. Anyway, I'm rambling now, aren't I? On to the next review!

Chrissister/Melinda: Thanx!

Raya Halliwell: Thanx. I know I say this to everyone, but that really means a lot to me. Because it was such a huge leap to take, not knowing how people were going to react. So far, I've only gotten one bad review, and hey, if that person doesn't want to read my story because I made Michael gay, then so what? That's their problem. I mean, it isn't like Michael's an actual character. He's just a cool guy a made up! Lol. : )

melissa-p: I could never make Chris gay! I would die if I did! And, I was afraid that I made it a bit obvious that Michael was gay before he told them. Oh well. And, yeah, if gay guys are written just perfectly, they're fun to read about. I just hope that Michael's fun to read about. He won't be in this chapter, but, oh well! : )

OTHCharmedFreak: If you don't want to read my story because Michael's gay, that's fine with me. But know this: Gay people are exactly the same as everyone else. They act the same, dress the same, eat the same. They're just like you and me. And I have no intention of making Michael any different than any gay guy out there. And I will not change this story just for you. A lot of people are happy with the decision I've made, and I am, too. So, go ahead and don't read this story. Because, as you can see by all these replies, a lot of people read this story and I don't care if a lose one reader. Because it doesn't matter to me. Thanx to sailorwind, I write these stories for me and my reader who don't give a damn (in a bad way) if I make one person gay, or kill off another person, or do things that a lot of people hate, not you. Just remember that if nothing else. Yes, you are one of my best reviews, but I just a hunch that a lot more people are coming to replace you.

piperleo4eva: Oh, you're damn right that Michael was soooo cute! I'm talkin about Matt Lawrence on Jumping Ship, baby! God, he was so fine!

WhiteLise: I know? Isn't that weird that people think it's weird to be friends with a gay guy? Just read ChArMeDcRaZiChIcK and OTHCharmedFreak responses and you'll know what I'm talkin about. : )

Mysterious Midnight: Yeah. I love to see Amanda and Bianca beat on their brother-in-law! And the fact that Chris and Wyatt just sit back and watch it happen! Lol. : )

ilovedrew88: Well, I always love, love, love new readers. Hey, you can take over OTHCharmedFreak's spot! Just read their review and/or response for chapter 8, and you'll understand. Anyway, welcome to the family!

Rewards Deserved:

Chapter 9: Emotional Damage

Chris toss and turned a few nights later in bed, his dreams haunting him, unknowing that they always would be.

O.O Dream O.O

Evil Wyatt walked up to Chris slowly. "I'm not gone, little brother. I won't be until I get what I came for."

Chris glared at him. "Kristina killed you. You're never coming back."

"Oh, that's where you're wrong, Christopher. I will come back. And I'll be strong than ever," Evil Wyatt said, smirking evilly before orbing away.

O.O End Dream O.O

Chris woke up, gasping. He looked around. "Oh god," he breathed, rubbing his eyes. "I need to stop reading the BOS before I go to bed over a glass of gatorade." He got out of bed quietly and sneaked up the stairs, opening the door slowly, making sure it didn't squeak as to not wake up Bianca. He close the door slowly and telekinetically turned on the lights as Wyatt walked in.

Wyatt looked concerned. "Chris, are you okay?"

"Uh . . . No. Not really," Chris said, sitting down at the table as Michael walked in. "Both you guys are up?"

"Well, we felt your pain. And your fear. And your confusion. And it woke us up," Michael said, shrugging, sitting down next to Chris.

"Right. I forgot. The bond we received when you were eighteen," Chris said, nodding.

"He says that the memories are fresh in his mind and he forgets the most important fact about the three of us," Wyatt said, sighing. "Figures." Then he smiled and sat down on the other side of Chris. "So, what's up?"

"I had a dream," Chris said, staring ahead of him.

"Yeah, Chris, that's usually what you do when you sleep," Michael said, nodding.

Chris looked over at him. "No. It wasn't a normal dream. It was, like, a warning."

"A warning of what?" Wyatt asked, knitting his brow.

Chris forced a smile as he stood up. "Um . . . Nothing to worry about. I can handle it."

Wyatt grabbed Chris's arm and forced him to sit back down. "Chris, we felt what you felt. And if that warning made you feel that way, then we should know. You always tell us, remember? You're the one that has those kinda special dreams once in a blue moon."

Chris sighed. "Are you going to use the fact that I still don't remember everything against me until I do?" he asked, standing up and crossing his arms.

"Chris, you said that you remembered everything that involved Michael and I, and -"

"I did! But why don't you try to sort through twenty-three years of memories in less than a week and tell me how you feel!" Chris yelled.

Wyatt stood up quickly. "Well, the important facts should stick out, Chris! You shouldn't have to dig to find them!"

"The important facts do stick out, Wyatt! Because your Chris felt that everything that went on between you three were the most important things in the world!" Chris yelled before storming out of the room and past Leo, who had just walked in.

"Uh . . . What's going on?" Leo asked, looking from Michael to Wyatt and back again.

"Oh nothing. Wyatt just pissed off Chris," Michael said, shrugging. "God. I don't know how I'm going to be able to get any sleep when I feel these two's emotions! They're driving me crazy! And I'm not even an empath!"

"Block our emotions," Wyatt said, pissed off, facing his younger brother.

"Well, you know what?! I can't! I've forgotten how to because you guys never had this big of emotions without me feeling them, too!" Michael yelled.

Wyatt sighed. "Chris and I will drink some of Aunt Phoebe's temporary empath blocking potion if you want."

Michael sighed. "No. It's okay. I . . . I shouldn't have overreacted. I've just been so stressed lately with Rachel and her being pregnant . . . It's hard to handle," he said, standing up.

"We're here to help. You know that right?" Wyatt asked, raising his eyebrows.

Michael smiled slightly. "Yeah. I know," he said before orbing away.

"Uh, I'm gonna go talk to Chris," Wyatt said, sighing.

Leo nodded. "Yeah. I think that it would be a good idea."

Wyatt nodded, starting to walk past Leo.

Leo quickly put a hand out to stop him. "And, Wyatt, just remember that this life is still new to him. He's only been here a couple months. And he doesn't remember everything. He doesn't know everything about this life with you, and me, and Michael, and your mother, and everyone and everything else. Okay?"

Wyatt nodded. "Yeah, Dad," he said before walking out of the room. He slowly walked into the living room. "Yeah."

"The light's off. How could you possibly know that I was sitting in here?" Chris asked from the dark.

Wyatt smiled slightly, walking over to his brother. "Cause, ever since I can remember, this is were you came when you needed to be alone. We shared a room when we were kids, and we'd get in fights at night, so you'd sit in the dark in here. I never got it. Michael and I were so scared of the dark, but you sat in it for hours at a time," he said, chuckling slightly. Then he tripped over something.

"Wyatt, are you okay?" Chris asked, quickly, standing up.

Wyatt got up slowly. "Uh . . . Yeah. Ow."

Chris grabbed Wyatt's arm and helped him on the couch. "Are you sure?"

"I just hurt my knee. I'm fine," Wyatt said, sighing. "Anyway, back to what I came in here to talk to you about."

Chris sighed. "Wyatt, I really don't want to talk right now."

"Chris, please. Just listen for a minute," Wyatt said pleadingly.

"Fine," Chris said, crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted in the kitchen. It was stupid, and rude, and uncalled for," Wyatt said, looking down at the ground.

"Wyatt -"

Three people showed up in the doorway. "Okay, this is all very nice and touching, but we got bigger problems," Kristina said, her hands on her hips.

Wyatt and Chris quickly looked at the doorway.

"Great. Now you're all here," Wyatt said, rolling his eyes as he stared at Kristina, Future Chris, and Future Leo.

Kristina looked up at Future Leo. "Grandpa, I really think that we should talk to Grandma about this instead, not Dad's past self."

"Well, you know as well as I do that your Dad is the only one who really knows anything about this, so he's the only one who can get the people in this time ready for it," Future Leo said, looking down at his Granddaughter.

Bianca walked up behind the two. "Uh . . . Hi."

Future Chris quickly turned around. "Bianca . . ."

Bianca smiled. "Great. Now all three people from the future are here, not just Kristina."

Leo orbed in. Then he stared at the three visitors. "What -"

"Our future selves are here, Dad. Ain't it grand?" Chris said, standing up.

"Chris, were you sitting in the dark again?" Bianca asked, turning on the light. She chuckled. "You really gotta stop doing that every time Wyatt pisses you off."

"Hey, I resent that," Wyatt said, standing up.

"You would," Bianca said, putting her hands on her hips.

Piper orbed in. She smiled, confused. "First of all: Why is everyone awake when it's very, very late. And second of all: Why are Leo and Chris's future selves here, along with Chris's future daughter?"

"Piper . . ." Future Leo said, staring at her, pain in his eyes.

"Right. I'm dead in your time, huh?" Piper said, turning to him. She looked over at Leo. "You mind?"

"Well, he is me, technically, so no," Leo said, smiling slightly.

Piper smiled and walked over to Future Leo, kissing him deeply. Future Leo pulled her close, deepening the kiss.

Future Chris turned to Chris. "Can I do that to Bianca?"

"No," Chris said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I didn't think so," Future Chris said, nodding.

Piper broke away from Future Leo, smiling, and walked over to Leo, who kissed her on her cheek.

"So, why are you guys here?" Wyatt asked, looking at them, his eyebrows raised.

"Wyatt's not vanquished," Future Chris said.

Chris chuckled. "Wait. What? Kristina vanquished him."

"Apparently she didn't," Future Chris said, turning slowly to Kristina.

"Well, I'm so sorry, Dad, but I did exactly what you told me to do. Show up here and throw the potion at evil Wyatt. I even double checked to make sure that it was the right one like you told me. Although, it wasn't hard to miss. He was icky while the good Wyatt was clean. And he didn't have a tuxedo on, so, yeah," Kristina said, nodding.

"You ramble a lot, don't you?" Wyatt asked, staring at her.

"Yeah. Grandpa says I get it from Dad," Kristina said, nodding as both she and Future Leo walked further into the living room.

Future Chris looked at his father. "I do not ramble."

"Yes you do," Future Leo and Leo said in unison.

"I resent that," Chris said, crossing his arms.

"Can we get back to business here, people?!" Piper yelled.

"Wait. Why was Wyatt in a tux?" Future Chris asked, confused.

"Well, evil Wyatt showed up in the middle of your wedding, right?" Kristina asked.

"Yeah . . ." Future Chris said, still confused.

"Well, so did I. But, don't worry. I didn't ruin it. Evil Wyatt was there before I was," Kristina said, nodding.

"Well, you know what I think?" Michael asked from the doorway.

"You know what's really sad?" Future Chris said, turning to Wyatt and Chris. "He's more of a pain in my ass dead than alive. And I remember how bad he was when he was alive."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Michael asked, crossing his arms.

"That you always have to put in your opinion. It gets really annoying really fast," Future Chris said, his eyebrows raised.

Michael rolled his eyes. "What I think is that we should all go back to bed, then we should talk about this in the morning."

"You know what I think?" Kristina asked, turning to Future Leo. "I think we should get Leona, Michelle, Abby, Amy, Brian and Breanna in this time."

"And why is that?" Future Chris asked, crossing his arms.

"Because they're not safe with Wyatt in our time," Kristina said, crossing his arms.

"Talking about me?" Evil Wyatt asked from the doorway. He smirked as everyone stared at him. Then he telekinetically threw everyone backwards, hitting the wall and each other, then telekinetically picking Chris up and floating him towards himself. "Come back, Christopher. And join me."

"I'll never join you, Wyatt," Chris whispered, glaring at him.

"Then I'll just have to kill you," Evil Wyatt said, shrugging.

"Over my dead body," Leo growled, getting up.

Evil Wyatt looked back at him. "That can be arranged."

Then suddenly he was blown up from behind, and two women and three teenage girls and one teenage boy stood there, smiling.

"Nice aim, cuz," one of the women said, smiling at at one of the teenage girls, who looked a lot like Bianca.

"Thanx," the girl said, smiling. "I'm just too good. Sorta like Grandma."

"Okay, what are you guys doing here?" Future Chris asked, his hands on his hips.

"Well, we figured out that the last time Kristina came here, you handed her the wrong potion, Uncle Chris. And you three came here unarmed. So we decided to help out," the second woman said, crossing her arms.

"Dad, I told you it wasn't my fault," Kristina said, facing Future Chris.

Future Chris smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Uh . . . Oops?"

Then Future Wyatt and Future Michael came running down the stairs.

"You two are . . . alive?" Future Chris asked, smiling. Then he ran towards the two and hugged them tightly.

Future Wyatt and Future Michael smiled.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you, too, Chris," Future Wyatt said, hugging Chris back tightly.

"But we got problems," Future Michael said as Future Chris let the two of them go. "Evil Wyatt may be dead, but we still have to take care of all the demons that worked for him."

"Well, at least we know that he's really dead this time. Cause those two are alive," Kristina said, smiling.

"Yeah. And so is Amanda, and Bianca, and Rachel, and Mom, and the aunts, and the uncles -" Future Michael started.

"Okay, okay. We get it. They're all alive cause evil Wyatt was the one who killed them," Future Chris said, nodding.

"Who are those six people?" Piper asked Kristina, pointing to the four girls and boy.

"Well, they're my cousins, little brother, and little sister. But, no time to introduce. We gotta go," Kristina said before orbing away, her cousins doing the same.

"She lied to us!" Piper said, offended, crossing her arms.

"No. She really didn't," Future Chris said, shaking his head. "Bianca took my youngest kids a long time ago. I didn't think that they were alive, because Bianca turned up missing. But they were. And I'm so, so happy." He smiled and hugged the boy and the teenage girl who blew up Evil Wyatt. "And, as for the other four, we thought that they were dead, too. And we just found all of them when Dad got his sensing ability back. So, she wasn't lying. She was just telling you all what she knew. Anyway, we really gotta get back now." He orbed away, still holding onto his kids.

"Sorry," Future Wyatt said, shrugging, before orbing away with Future Michael.

"I should go," Future Leo said before orbing away.

"Either I have three daughters in the future," Wyatt started, turning to Michael. "Or you have another kid after this one."

"That's not possible. I'm gay," Michael said, chuckling a bit.

"Well, we'll find out in time, now won't we?" Chris asked, smiling.

Amanda walked in. "Hey, guys. What was all that noise?"

Bianca, Chris, Wyatt, Michael, Piper and Leo looked at one another. "Nothing," they said in unison, looking back at Amanda.

"See, I would understand this a lot more if Bianca weren't in this group, cause then it'd be a family thing, but since she is, I don't see why she's in on it and I'm not," Amanda said, crossing her arms.

"Well, Bianca's been part of this family way before her and I started dating. She's been here about eighteen years now," Chris said, looking over at Bianca. "Right."

Bianca smiled. "How'd you know that? Did you remember?"

"Well, Dad kinda told me in a dream the night before our wedding," Chris said, smiling.

"Gee, Leo, you should haunt his dreams more often," Bianca said, smiling at Leo.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Rachel asked from the doorway.

"Uh, no. Wh - What's up, Rach? I haven't heard from you for a few days now," Michael said, slowly walking over to her.

Rachel sighed and looked down at the ground. She looked back up at Michael, smiling slightly, tears slowly making their way down her face. "Yeah. I know. I'm really sorry. I just had to work everything out in my head. I had to sort out my feelings. And, after all that sorting, I've come to a conclusion."

Everyone stared at her, waiting in the suspense.

"I'm so sorry, Michael. But I don't want you to see our baby after it's born. I just want you to stay away and stay out of my life," Rachel said through her tears before running out the door into the rain.

"Rachel, wait!" Michael yelled, running after her. He stood just beyond the steps as he watched her drive away, the rain covering up the tears that were streaming down his face.

O.O.O.O.O

Wow. That was an emotional ending for me. I think it's partly because I just watched Tiger Cruise on Disney Channel, and that got me so emotional, that I started crying and couldn't stop. I mean . . . I don't know. Plus there's the fact that I'm also a very emotional person. But, I feel really bad for Michael right now. Poor guy. Anyway, review please! Ciao!

Hannah


	10. Rachel

O.O

Ilovedrew88: I know, I hate those people, too! Anyway, you'll get to know that I love, love, love people who ramble! I don't know why. I guess I'm just a freak : ) Well, after you read this chapter, you'll see that I changed my mind a bit . . . : )

piperleo4eva: I know, me too! :'(

Raya Halliwell: Oh, don't worry. I can probably fit in more of that angst junk. Just leave it to me. ; )

Mysterious Midnight: I know, I do that all the time, and then I find that I've been reading the same paragraph for, like, five minutes, and I didn't even notice! Lol. : )

melissa-p: As usual, I loved your review! And, yes, I think I had every right to overreact even if I did. Some people just drive me crazy, ya know? And, yeah, Chris is completely supportive of Michael. Wyatt's kinda not, but he'll get over. Besides, no matter what, he still think that a girl doing that to Michael is way outta line. Big brothers . . . Don't ya just love 'em? : )

Rewards Deserved:

Chapter 10: Rachel

Chris, Wyatt, Bianca, Amanda, Leo and Piper sat in silence at the dining room table the next morning.

"Well, maybe Michael could -" Bianca started, but got cut off when Chris shook his head. She sighed and looked back down at the table.

"I mean, she can't just -" Amanda started, but got cut off when Piper nodded.

"That bitch!!" Amanda and Bianca yelled in unison, standing up and storming out of the room.

"I'm, uh, gonna go talk to Michael," Chris said, getting up from the table.

"But, sweetie, you didn't even touch your breakfast," Piper said, looking over at him.

"Yeah. I know. Sorry, Mom. But I'm not that hungry this morning," Chris said before orbing away.

"I can't believe she would do that to him," Wyatt whispered, staring down at his plate.

"I understand what you're feeling, Wyatt, but -" Piper started.

Wyatt looked up at her. "No you don't. You never will. You're not a guy. You don't understand how much that can hurt. Hell, you even tried to do that to Dad while you were pregnant with Chris! I understand what Michael's going through! And that hurts because I never, ever wanted one of my little brothers to go through that pain!"

"Wyatt -" Piper started, sighing.

"No!" Wyatt yelled, standing up. "You don't understand, so don't even try! And don't tell Michael that you do, because you don't!"

"Your father told Michael that," Piper said, crossing her arms.

"Did you not just hear a single word I said?! Dad went through that because you did the same fucking thing to him!" Wyatt yelled before storming out of the room.

"Well, not technically," Piper said, looking over at Leo.

"You didn't tell me that you were pregnant, Piper. That's basically the same thing," Leo said before getting up and running after Wyatt. "Wyatt, wait."

Wyatt stopped in the middle of the staircase. "What?"

"What do you mean that you've gone through that before?" Leo asked, looking confused and sad.

Wyatt sighed. "I went through that a few years ago. Before I was married to Amanda." He smiled slightly, shrugging. "She was my friend. But, I haven't seen her since. Or my kid. And it hurts every day."

"Who knows?" Leo asked, looking hurt.

"Amanda, Chris and Michael. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but -"

"Do you want to go talk to Rachel?" Leo asked, putting a hand on Wyatt's shoulder.

Wyatt sighed and looked down at the floor. Then he looked back up at Leo and nodded. "Michael will kill us, though."

"That's why he won't find out," Leo said, smiling.

Wyatt smiled slightly. "Okay. Let's go."

"Car or orb?" Leo asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Car. I need time to think about this," Wyatt said. Leo nodded.

O.O

Bianca stormed into Rachel's apartment, Amanda behind her. She grabbed Rachel by the neck and slammed her against the wall. "What the hell is your problem?!?!?!"

Rachel glared at Bianca and pushed her off, causing Bianca to lost her balance and fall to the floor. "My problem? What's your problem?! You just barge into my house and attack me, then expect me to explain myself?!"

Bianca got up and punched Rachel. "Yeah, actually. I do."

Rachel wiped some of the blood off her face from her now bleeding nose and grabbed Bianca by her hair. "And why is that?"

Bianca then grabbed Rachel by her hair and pulled, causing Rachel to cry out in pain. "Because Chris's brothers mean everything to him. He feels what they feel. And I don't want my husband to feel what you made Michael feel."

"He'll live!" Rachel yelled, throwing Bianca off her, causing her to hit the wall.

Amanda just watched the two, wide eyed. "Bianca, this isn't what I had in mind! I was cool with the storming in thing, but she's pregnant! You can't fight her!"

Bianca looked up at her as she got up off the floor. She sighed. "You're right. Like always. Why couldn't Wyatt have married someone stupider than me?"

"Oh, did you hear? Chris wouldn't let him. He wanted to have the stupidest spouse," Rachel said, wiping off her face again.

Bianca rounded on her and punched her in the face. "What did you say, bitch?!" she yelled just as Wyatt and Leo walked in the door.

"What the hell -" Wyatt started.

"You heard me!" Rachel yelled, kicking Bianca in the stomache.

"It's one thing to insult me, but when you bad-mouth my husband, things start to get serious!" Bianca yelled back, grabbing Rachel by her throat and slamming her against the wall.

"Bianca!" Wyatt yelled, prying her off Rachel.

Leo quickly ran over to Rachel and healed her.

Wyatt looked from Bianca to Amanda and back at Bianca again.

"It wasn't my fault, I swear!" Amanda said quickly. "I just wanted to give Rachel a good talking to. Then Mrs. Kick Ass over her decided on a different approach without consulting me first."

"'Mrs. Kick Ass'?" Leo asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Well, not that Chris is Mr. Kick Ass," Amanda said, quickly. "It's just that Bianca's married and all and . . . No. You know what? Chris is Mr. Kick Ass."

"Okay, I would really like it if you didn't refer to my son as 'Mr. Kick Ass'," Leo said, crossing his arms.

Amanda smiled. "Yeah. Sorry." She gasped, smiling. "And Piper is Miss. Kick Ass. Cause she seriously kicks ass, but you are very, very pacifist."

"I can kick ass time to time," Leo said, offended.

"Okay, hello, people!" Wyatt yelled over them. "We have bigger problems to deal with then who can kick ass."

"Will you let go of me please?!" Bianca yelled, pushing Wyatt backwards, who lost his balance and fell on the floor.

"Hey!" Wyatt yelled, standing up. "I'm telling Chris!"

Bianca turned around and glared at him. "You are so immature." She turned back to Rachel. "Now, back to you."

"Bianca, let's talk through this," Leo said quickly.

"There's nothing to talk about!!! So just leave me alone!!!" Rachel yelled before running out of the apartment.

O.O

Michael smiled slightly as he flipped through old pictures of him and Rachel together. He then put the book down and sighed as a few tears fell. He turned around. "Chris, why does she get so much joy from hurting me so much?"

Chris pulled his little brother over and held him close. "We'll fix this. I promise."

"Let's go talk to Rachel," Piper said from the doorway. "We can get her to come to her senses. Besides, Amanda and Bianca are there, and I'm afraid of what Bianca's doing to Rachel."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chris asked, looking up at her.

"That your wife is very, very mean when she angry. Not to mention violent," Piper said, smirking slightly.

Chris crossed his arms. "Now, that is so not true."

"Okay, well, we can argue later. First let's go to Rachel, shall we?" Piper asked, walking over to them.

Chris nodded and took Piper and Michael's hand as the three orbed next to Wyatt.

"What the hell is everyone doing here?" Michael asked, looking around.

"Trying to help you?" Amanda said, shrugging.

"Where's Rachel?" Michael asked, looking for her.

"She left," Wyatt said, sighing.

"I blame Bianca!" Amanda yelled, glaring at her.

"What?! What the hell did I do?!" Bianca yelled back.

"You beat the crap out of the pregnant woman!" Amanda yelled.

"You did what?!" Chris yelled, facing his wife.

"Well . . . I . . . uh . . . She hurt me, too," Bianca said, looking down at the ground. "And Leo didn't bother to heal me."

"Well, Bianca, you beat the crap out of a pregnant woman," Wyatt said, crossing his arms. "You could've hurt my niece."

"Yeah," Chris said, crossing his arms, too.

"Oh, Rachel's fine," Bianca said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, thanks to Leo!" Amanda yelled.

"Okay, you guys deal with your issues, and I'm gonna go talk to Rachel," Michael said before orbing next to Rachel, who was standing, looking over a lake, the wind in her hair.

She looked over at him. "Michael, what are you doing here? Especially since your sister-in-law tried to kill me?"

Michael sighed and looked down at the ground, the wind blowing in his hair. He looked up at Rachel. "Rachel, why do you hate me?"

Rachel sighed as tears came to her eyes. "I don't hate you, Michael. I never could. I love you. I love you so, so much. And, that scares me. Because you can never love me back."

"Well, that's not necessarily true," Michael said, putting a hand on her cheek. "I'll always love you, Rachel. That will never change. You've been in my life since I was fourteen. We've been together since I was sixteen. Those are too many years to just throw down the drain."

Tears started streaming down Rachel's face as she covered Michael's hand with her own, loving the way his skin felt on hers. Loving the warmth and love she could feel just by his touch on her skin. "I love you so much, Michael. And it hurts because I'll have to see you day after day, and I'll know that we can never be together. I know that you love me, but it's not the kind of love I feel for you."

A few tears fell as Michael stared into Rachel's eyes. "You don't know that."

"You're gay, Michael. I do know that," Rachel said, backing away from him, letting his hand fall.

"I've been confused my whole life, Rachel! I don't know whether I'm gay or not! I've been confused for so long that I don't even care anymore!" Michael said, sighing in frustration. "I know that it's usually just teenagers that are confused, but I am, too. And, when I was a teenager, I talked to my brothers and my aunts and uncles about it. But I can't talk to them anymore. It would be so embarrassing to tell them that I'm confused."

"Well, I think I know what's up, then," Rachel said, walking slowly back towards the man she loved.

"And what would that be?" Michael asked, staring down at her lovingly as she put her arms around his waist, their faces growing inches and inches apart from each other.

"You're bisexual. There's no doubt about it," Rachel said, kissing him softly. "And that I can live with. Because that means there's still a chance for us."

Michael smiled and pulled Rachel closer. "Finally, there's someone out there who understands me," he said before kissing her deeply.

O.O.O.O.O

I couldn't help myself! I loved the romance between Michael and Rachel and I couldn't break it up! I loved writing that scene! It may have been short, but it hit the spot for me! Anyway, review please! Ciao!

Hannah


	11. Love

O.O

Rewards Deserved:

Chapter 11: Love

A few days later Michael and Rachel sat in the living room, staring into each other eyes.

"Michael, I love you," Rachel said, sighing dreamily.

"Not as much as I love you," Michael said, pulling her close and stealing a kiss.

Rachel smiled and kissed Michael softly. "I just wish that your brothers would stop staring at us, smiling like the idiots they are."

Michael smiled as the two looked over at the doorway, where Wyatt was standing behind Chris, who was leaning on the doorway, his arms crossed, both of them smiling.

"Um, right. Sorry," Chris said quickly, walking back into the dining room, then the kitchen.

"You two are so cute," Wyatt said, smiling.

"Wyatt . . ." Michael said warningly, raising his eyebrows.

"Right. Sorry," Wyatt said, nodding, following Chris.

Michael and Rachel turned back towards each other.

"Michael, you know what we're going to have to do now, right?" Rachel asked, smiling, raising her eyebrows.

"Get married?" Michael asked, smiling. "I want nothing more than to be your husband."

Rachel giggled as Michael pulled her into a kiss. "That's not what I meant."

Michael lost his smile. "Oh? What, then?"

"We'll have to get a place of our own so your brother and his wife can move out of the basement," Rachel said as Michael pulled her even closer, so she was practically laying on him.

"Well, we can't break up The Charmed Ones. I have duties. We'll just have to live here like everyone else," Michael said, starting to kiss her deeply.

"As long as they don't interfere with our duties to each other," Rachel said between kisses.

"They won't. I promise," Michael said between kisses.

O.O

"So? What're the lovebirds doing in the living room?" Piper asked in the kitchen.

Wyatt smiled. "Sitting across from each other -"

"- and staring into each other's eyes," Chris finished, smiling.

"I hate it when they finish each other sentences," Amanda said, Bianca nodding in agreement.

"Well, now they're making out on the couch," Leo said, walking into the room.

"I remember when mine and Wyatt's love was fresh," Amanda said, sighing dreamily. "Those we are best years as a couple."

"Michael and Rachel have been dating since he was sixteen. He's twenty-two now. That's five years. That isn't exactly fresh," Chris said, staring at her.

"Well, they just got back together after a serious break up. It's fresh. Well, a break up that lasted more than a day," Amanda said, shrugging. "Look, all I'm saying is that I can remember when Wyatt and I were like that."

Chris shuddered, looking away from his brother and sister-in-law. "I don't want to think about that."

"Chris and I are still like that," Bianca said, smiling, sitting down on Chris's lap. "Aren't we, pookie?"

"Yes we are, my little sugar dumpling," Chris said, kissing her nose. Bianca smiled wider, staring into Chris's eyes lovingly, Chris staring back with the same amount of love.

"I'm gonna go puke now," Wyatt said, getting up and leaving the room.

"I'm with him," Piper said, following him.

Leo chuckled. "Well, you two just have your fun and ignore them. But, if it's too much, go to your room," he said before orbing away.

Amanda smiled at the two. "Well, I'm gonna go see if I can . . . find a demon," she said before walking out of the room.

"I think we were making them sick, honey," Bianca said, kissing him deeply.

"Then let them be sick," Chris said, kissing her back deeply as Michael and Rachel walked in.

"Oh! That's so cute!" Rachel said, smiling. She turned to Michael. "Sweetie, can I still on your lap?"

Chris chuckled and looked up at the two.

"Hey! You're supposed to be staring into my eyes!" Bianca yelled, hitting him on his arm.

"Well, Michael and Rachel walking in ruined the moment," Chris said, looking back at her.

"We can leave," Rachel said quickly. "Right, Michael?"

"No. It's okay," Chris said, smiling, looking over at her. "We're fine."

"No we're not!" Bianca said, hitting his arm.

"Isn't there a law against wives abusing their husbands?" Michael asked, crossing his arms.

"Nope!" Bianca said, smiling. "So that means that I," she hit Chris, "can hit Chris," she hit Chris again, "as much as I," and, again, she hit Chris, "want."

"Okay, okay, stop hitting my brother," Michael said, pulling her off Chris.

Bianca glared at him, then looked over at Rachel. "Hey, Rach, wanna go to the mall?"

Rachel smiled. "Isn't that a sister-in-law thing?"

"Well, trust me, you'll be one soon enough," Bianca said, pulling her out of the room.

Michael sat down across from Chris, who was rubbing his arm. "Are you okay?" he asked, smiling and chuckling.

Chris smiled and rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I'll be fine. She just hits hard." He stopped rubbing his arm and put his arms on the table, looking at this little brother curiously. "So, do you think what Bianca said was true?"

Michael shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Um . . . And, uh, what would that be?"

"Do you think you and Rachel are going to get married?" Chris asked, raising his eyebrows.

Michael smiled. "Yeah. I do. No, wait. I don't think. I know. We are. I can feel it."

Chris smiled. "C'mon," he said, getting up.

Michael looked confused. "Where?"

"Just c'mon," Chris said, walking down into his "room".

Michael smiled slightly and walked after Chris. "What's up?"

Chris grabbed a velvet box from one of his drawers and smiled as he walked over to Michael. "It got passed down from Grandma, to Mom, to Aunt Phoebe, then Aunt Paige, then Wyatt, then me, and finally you," he said, handing it over.

Michael opened it and smiled. "The family ring."

Chris smiled. "Yeah. The family ring. Now, you have to pass this on to your daughter."

Michael looked up at Chris, smiling widely. "Thanks, Chris."

Chris smiled wider. "Just doing my job."

Michael pulled Chris into a hug.

"God, you grew up too fast," Chris said, wiping away a few tears.

Michael grinned. "What do you expect? I'm only two years younger than you."

Chris nodded. "Good point. But, still. You're my baby brother. Just, promise me that you always will be."

Michael nodded. "I promise, Chris."

Wyatt walked down the stairs. "I remember when I gave Chris that ring. God, I was so emotional," he said, standing down next to his two little brothers. "And it looks like Chris is doing the same thing."

Chris looked offended. "I am not!" he said, forcing back tears.

Wyatt smiled. "Liar."

Leo walked down, then stood next to his three sons.

"Hey, now all the men of the family are down here," Chris said, smiling. Then he frowned. "In my room. Hey, how about we all go up to the kitchen?"

Wyatt rolled his eyes.

"No. I was serious," Chris said, staring around at them.

"Hiding things from us, are you, Chris?" Leo asked, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, actually," Chris said, nodding.

"Oh, like what?" Michael asked, crossing his arms.

"Let's raid his room!" Wyatt said, smiling at Michael.

"No, no -" Chris start, his eyes going wide.

Michael set down the box on Chris's nightstand and started raiding the room with Wyatt.

Chris turned to Leo. "Make them stop!"

Leo shook his head. "No. Actually, I'm kinda curious what you're hiding from me. You never hid anything from me."

"Wow," Wyatt said, opening a drawer. "Well, at least we know that Chris's is being careful in bed." He smirked at Chris.

Chris's eyes went wide. "Hey!"

Michael smiled. "Well, now I know where to come when I need condoms."

"Get out of my room!!" Chris yelled, pushing them up the stairs. "Now!! Go!!"

"Okay, okay, we're goin," Wyatt said as him and Michael ran into the kitchen. He looked over at his baby brother. "Going through his things."

"Just like old times," Michael said, smiling.

"You, too!" Chris yelled, looking back at Leo.

"Why? I gave you your first pack of condoms," Leo said, raising his eyebrows and crossing his arms.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!" Chris yelled, running into the kitchen and past Wyatt and Michael, still saying 'ew'.

O.O.O.O.O

Chapter 11! Now onto Chapter 12! I'm in my groove tonight, and I'm gonna use it while I got it! Anyway, review please! Ciao!

Hannah


	12. Prue

O.O

Rewards Deserved:

Chapter 12: Prue

A few days later Prue rushed in the door. "Guys, I got great news!"

Piper, Leo, Wyatt, Amanda, Chris, Bianca and Michael rushed into the hallway.

Prue smiled and squealed, looking soooo happy.

"Well, what is it?!" Chris yelled, getting impatient.

"I'm engaged!" Prue yelled excitedly.

"I didn't even know you were dating," Wyatt said, staring at her.

"Well, I met him last week," Prue said, walking into the living room and sitting down. When she saw their expressions, she grimaced. "I know what you're thinking -"

"Prue, you can't marry someone after a week of knowing them," Piper said, sitting down next to her niece.

"Why? You screwed Uncle Leo on the first date," Prue said, shrugging.

Wyatt, Chris and Michael raised their eyebrows, looking between their mother and father.

"How did you know that?!" Piper yelled, her eyes wide.

"Mom shares a lot," Prue said, shrugging.

"Oh, I'm gonna kill Phoebe!" Piper said, pissed off.

"Calm down, honey," Leo said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me," Piper said, pulling away from him. She took a few deep breaths. "Okay. I'm okay." She turned back to Prue. "Anyway, Prue, you can't marry a guy this soon. I knew your uncle for about two and a half years before we got married."

"Wow. That's so long," Chris said sarcastically, causing Leo to hit him.

"And Amanda's been here for about . . . Gee, I don't know," Piper said. She looked up at Wyatt, raising her eyebrows.

Wyatt smiled. "About five years now. We got married after three years, though."

Piper nodded and smiled. "Right." She looked back at Prue. "And your Aunt Paige didn't get married to your Uncle Richard after more than a year of knowing him. And, your mom got married to your Dad after about two years. And Chris and Bianca. Well, they've known each other a long, long time, so let's not use them as an example."

"Hey!" Chris said, crossing his arms.

"Just because we've known each other since Chris started school. Shesh," Bianca said, also crossing his arms.

"And Michael and Rachel have been dating for about five years now, and they?ve known each other for seven," Piper said, ignoring the two.

"But they're not married," Prue said, staring at her.

"Exactly. Plus, they're almost engaged," Piper said, smiling. Then tears came to her eyes.

"Auntie Piper? What's wrong?" Prue asked, looking concerned.

"My little boys are all grown up!" Piper said, sobbing on Prue's shoulder.

"Oh, honey," Leo said, kneeling next to her and rubbing her back.

"They're all getting older and getting married and starting families of their own and they won't need us anymore," Piper said, standing up and moving over to Leo, who had stood up and starting to sob on his shoulder. "And now they're The Untouchable Siblings!"

"Oh, Mom, we need you," Chris said, rubbing her back.

"Yeah. Who else would cook for us?" Michael asked, causing Wyatt to hit him.

"No! You don't need me!" Piper sobbed.

"Who else would tell us what to do after Bianca, Amanda, and Rachel get mad at us?" Wyatt asked, rubbing her arm. "Whenever Dad tries, they get more mad."

Piper let go of Leo and turned to Amanda and Bianca. "You two! You stole my boys from me!"

"You can have them back!" Amanda yelled in fear before running down the hall with Bianca, Piper chasing them.

Prue started cracking up. "Oh, thank god my mom isn't like that," she said as Paige orbed in with Phoebe.

"What about me?" Phoebe asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Auntie Piper's trying to kill Amanda and Bianca," Prue laughed as Wyatt, Chris and Leo ran out of the room. "She says they stole her boys from her!"

Phoebe and Paige gasped, both smiling. They ran down the hall. "Piper, wait!" they yelled in unison.

Piper orbed into Chris and Bianca's room, where Amanda and Bianca were cowering. "You two . . ."

"Mom, wait!" Chris and Wyatt yelled in unison as the two ran into the room, Leo, Phoebe and Paige following.

Piper turned to the five. "I just want you three back."

"Well, Mommy, you got us," Chris said, hugging her tightly. "Just as long as you promise not to kill our wives."

Piper nodded and held onto Chris tightly. Then she took a few deep breaths before letting go of Chris and wiping off her face. "I'm okay, now."

"Don't worry. She'll be fine. She was like that at all three of your graduations. Especially since you two were only a year apart when it came to school," Leo said, smirking.

"Are we safe now?" Amanda whispered as Wyatt walked over to her.

Wyatt smiled and nodded. "Yeah. You're safe now."

"Now that I think about it," Paige said, turning to Phoebe. "Prue's twenty and Paris's nineteen."

"Our little girls are growing up!" Phoebe said, starting to sob on Paige's shoulder, who was in turn, sobbing on hers.

Piper smiled slightly before shaking her head and orbing away.

"You still have Pearl, Phoebe!" Amanda said quickly. "She's only seventeen."

That caused Phoebe to cry harder.

Prue walked down. "Mom, Mom, Mom. I'll always be your little girl. And, Auntie Paige, Paris will always be your little girl. There's no doubt about it."

Phoebe and Paige let go of each other, sniffling. "Really?" they asked in unison.

Prue smiled. "Really."

Phoebe and Paige smiled, hugging Prue tightly.

"Okay, so, back to you being engaged after only knowing the guy for a week," Wyatt said, walking over to the three.

"Your what after when?!?!" Phoebe yelled, letting go of her daughter.

Prue smiled. "Yeah! It's great! He's the greatest guy ever, Mom! His name's Cole Turner!"

"What?!" Phoebe, Leo and Paige yelled in unison.

"Well, Cole Turner Jr. His Dad's Sr., of course," Prue said, smiling. "Oh, he's amazing, Mom. I can't explain it, but . . . the first time I saw him, the first time I looked into his eyes, I knew that we were meant to be together. And I know that nothing is ever going to change that."

"Prue, sweetie, I told you the stories about Cole, didn't I?" Phoebe asked, putting a hand on Prue's cheek.

Prue smiled slightly. "Yeah, you did, Mom. But, Cole's not like his Dad. He's a lot more special. He's prefect."

"Well, honey, that's what I thought about Cole," Phoebe said, sighing. "And, ever since he got brought back from the dead, I've been dreading meeting him again. And there came a time when I thought that I never would have to. But, now I know I do. Because you're marrying his son."

"Well, I already talked to Cole -" Prue started.

"You what?!" Phoebe and Paige yelled in unison.

"- and he's agreed to leave you be, Mom. He promised. He doesn't even want the two of us dating. But he said that he knows how it's like to fall in love with a Halliwell. How it's like to just look into their eyes and know that you're meant to be together. And so he's letting us get married, even though he's afraid that I'll break his son's heart then vanquish him. But, I promised him that I'm not like my mother," Prue said, smiling slightly.

"Oh, Prue, I just don't want you to get your heart broken," Phoebe said, pulling her closely and holding her. "But, if you truly, honestly love this man, then I won't stand in your way. But, you can't get married for at least another year."

Prue chuckled, pulling away from her mother. "Promise."

O.O

Later that night, around two, Bianca walked over to Chris's side of the bed, tears streaming down her face. She kneeled down next to his sleeping figure and took his hand in her own. "Chris, I love you so much. I really, really do. But I can't stay here anymore. I'm so sorry. I can't explain why. I just . . . I can't. I know that your subconscious can hear me, so, just remember two things if nothing else: I love you with all my heart, Christopher Perry Halliwell, and I always will." More tears streamed down her face before she shimmered away.

O.O.O.O.O

Please don't kill me! I've had this in mind for so long, but I couldn't fit it in right. There were all these other things that needed to be put in the story first. I feel bad enough that there wasn't any romance in this chapter between Michael and Rachel. Hell, Rachel wasn't even in this chapter! Anyway, review please! Ciao!

Hannah


	13. A Lost Love

O.O

Note: The song used in this chapter is by Selena, called 'Dreaming of You'.

Rewards Deserved:

Chapter 13: A Lost Love

Chris paced back and forth in his room a couple nights later as Wyatt and Michael sat down on his bed.

"Chris, calm down. We'll find her," Wyatt said, staring sadly at his younger brother.

"Calm down?!" Chris yelled facing him. "Wyatt, I assure you that if Amanda had been missing for two fuckin days, you wouldn't be calm!" He covered his face with his hands as tears came to his eyes for the hundredth time since he found out the Bianca was missing.

"Oh, no. No more crying," Wyatt said, getting up and holding Chris close. "Shh. No more crying."

"I'm just so worried," Chris cried into Wyatt's shoulder.

"I know. I know, Chris. We all are," Wyatt said, rubbing his back. "That's why everyone's out looking for her. Everyone. Even Uncle Jason, the mortal in the family."

"I don't understand how this could happen," Chris cried. "I - I feel asleep after her, and then when I woke up, she was gone. I can't lose her. I just can't."

"I know, Chris. It'll be okay. I promise," Wyatt said, forcing back tears that Chris's pain was causing. Wyatt couldn't feel the pain that Chris was feeling, but knowing that his little brother was in so much pain caused him more pain than he could ever imagine.

Michael got up and hugged Chris from behind.

"You can't promise that," Chris cried.

"Yes I can. And I just did," Wyatt said, smiling slightly.

Chris pulled away from Wyatt and Michael and sat down on the bed, wiping his face. "I'm trying so hard not cry and to stay strong, but I can't do it." He looked up at his brothers, tears in his eyes. "I just can't. It's too hard."

"I know, Chris," Wyatt said, sitting down next to him. "I know it's hard. I wouldn't be able to stay as strong as you have been through all of this if it was Amanda who was missing."

Paige walked in slowly, Phoebe, Piper, Leo, Amanda and Rachel following her. "Chris, I found Bianca."

"So why don't you look happy?" Chris asked, standing up.

"Chris, I'm so sorry, but I found Bianca dead," Paige said, handing him Bianca's wedding ring. "I'm so sorry."

"No! You can't be sorry because it's not true!" Chris yelled as tears started to stream down his face.

"Chris -" Piper started.

"No!!!" Chris screamed, dropping to his knees, hugging himself as he sobbed.

"Oh god," Amanda said, leaning on Wyatt as tears slowly made their way down her face.

Leo knelt next to Chris and held him close.

"We think a demon got her," Phoebe said, wiping off her face as a few tears fell.

Chris looked up at her, still sobbing. "I'll get . . . who - whoever did this . . . to her," he said between sobs. "I swear . . . I will."

"Um, can I talk to everyone in the living room?" Piper asked, taking a few deep breaths. "Chris, honey, you stay here and try to get some rest."

Leo looked up at her. "Fill me in later. I'm gonna stay here."

Piper nodded as she followed the other six walked up the stairs and into the kitchen. She followed them into the living room and sat down between her sisters on the couch, putting her head in her hands. She looked up at everyone. "We have to be strong. For Chris. Yes, we all loved Bianca. And we miss her so much. But Chris was in love with Bianca. He was married to her. And everyone here knows that it would hurt a lot more to lose the person that you're in love with than someone like Bianca is to us. For Chris, he did lose the love of his life. And he's going to be hurting a lot, a lot, a lot worse than we are. So, no crying when Chris is around or when we think he's around or can hear us. Because we need to stay strong for him. We need to be there for him. But, we have to let him know that it's okay to cry," she said as tears came to her eyes. She took a few deep breaths then wiped her eyes. "It's okay for him to cry. But it won't always be okay for us to cry. Okay?"

Everyone nodded and looked at the doorway and Leo walked in.

"Is Chris okay?" Phoebe asked hopefully.

Leo shook his head. "No. He's the farthest from it that you could be. But, he asked me to leave him alone. So I did."

"Leo, he had depression once. And we all know that he's going to be forced back into it. I don't think that we should leave him alone just yet," Piper said, standing up.

"Well, we can't be around him everyone moment of everyone hour," Wyatt said, staring at her. "We just have to trust Chris not to do anything stupid."

"Look, Wyatt, I know how much it hurts to lose someone that you care about so much. I lost your aunt, and then I lost your father so he could be an elder, and then I lost Chris," Piper said, tears in her eyes. "It hurts, and I was almost driven to the point where I couldn't stand it anymore. But, the first time I had your father and you Aunt Phoebe there to help me, the second time I had you Aunt Phoebe and your Aunt Paige to help me, and the third time I had all three of them. So, as long as Chris has someone there to help me, he'll be okay. He'll get through this. We just have to be his positive thinkers."

O.O

"Why, Bianca?! Why did you leave me?!" Chris sobbed on his bed. "Why?! What did I do that was so wrong that you had to leave me?! I loved you so much! Why?! Why did you leave me all alone?!"

He sobbed into his pillow more before getting up off the bed, still sobbing, and walking over to her CD collection. He picked out her favourite CD and started playing her favourite song, sobbing as he listened to it.

O.O Song O.O

Late at night when all the world is sleeping,

I stay up and think of you,

And I wish on a star that somewhere you are,

Thinking of me too.

Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight,

Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight,

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be,

Than here in my room dreaming about you and me.

Wonder if you ever see me,

And I wonder if you know I'm there,

If you looked in my eyes,

Would you see what's inside,

Would you even care?

I just wanna hold you close,

But so far all I have are dreams of you,

So I wait for the day,

And the courage to say how much I love you

Yes I do.

I'll be dreaming of you tonight,

Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight,

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be,

Than here in my room dreaming about you and me.

Corazon

I can't stop dreaming of you

No puedo dejar de pensar en ti

I can't stop dreaming

Como to necesito

I can't stop dreaming of you

Mi amor, como te extrano.

Late at night when all the world is sleeping,

I stay up and think of you,

And I still can't believe,

That you came up to me and said "I love you",

I love you too.

Now I'm dreaming with you tonight,

Till tomorrow and for all of my life,

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be,

Then here in my room dreaming with you endlessly.

Dreaming of you tonight,

With you tonight,

Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight,

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be,

Then here in my room,

I'll be dreaming of you tonight,

Endlessly,

And I'll be holding you tight,

Dreaming . . . With you . . . Tonight,

Endlessly.

O.O End Song O.O

Chris sobbed, repeating the song over and over while he held Bianca's pillow to his chest, taking in her scent, crying on it, and staring at the picture of the two that were hanging on the wall across the room.

O.O

"Do you hear that?" Piper asked, listening intently.

"Yeah. Chris's playing her song," Wyatt said, looking down at the ground. "God, he's not gonna come out of there for days."

"Would you?" Michael asked, looking over at him.

Wyatt shook his head. "No. No, I wouldn't."

O.O.O.O.O

God, I'm still listening to this song. And, when I write, I like to feel what my characters feel. And, it's possible, because I'm an emotional person. And I only feel half of what Chris feels and listening to this song makes me want to cry. But, don't worry! He'll get over it soon! Anyway, review please! Ciao

Hannah


	14. Deaths Don't Last Long In This Family

O.O

Rewards Deserved:

Chapter 14: Deaths Don't Last Long In This Family

A few days later, Wyatt, Michael, Piper, Leo and Amanda sat at the table in the kitchen, staring at Chris's door.

"He hasn't even come out to eat," Wyatt said, still staring.

"How would you know?" Michael asked, not moving his eyes.

"Because I've been in here every moment of every day. And he hasn't come out once," Wyatt said, sighing.

"What about at night?" Michael asked, resting his head in the palm of his hand.

"I magically enhanced my dreams so I would know what was going on in here," Wyatt said, yawning. "And I'm in here most of the time, so I don't usually leave at night."

"Good thing we built him a bathroom down there," Michael said, smiling slightly.

"Why? It's not like he'd need it," Wyatt said, shrugging.

"He drinks water. I orb some to him a few times a day," Piper said, sighing.

"That all he consumes, though. He doesn't eat even when Piper makes her best dinners," Amanda said, getting up. "And I'm gonna get him out."

Wyatt grabbed her arm. "Amanda, don't. Just sit back down or get out of the kitchen."

Amanda sighed. "I just wanted to get him out of there," she said, sitting back down.

"He needs his alone time," Michael said, shrugging.

Amanda looked over at him. "He's been alone for three days now. And if he doesn't turn off the music, I'm gonna get Piper to blow up his CD player so he'll have to go out and buy a new one."

"That's a good idea," Piper said, looking over at her. "Wanna go do it?"

Leo rolled his eyes. "Piper, no."

Piper sighed. "You're no fun," she said, looking back over at the door.

Chris walked out, then stared at everyone staring at me.

"It's a miracle! He's alive!" Wyatt said, smiling slightly.

"I don't want to talk," Chris said, leaving the room.

"Great. He finally comes out and he ignores us," Amanda said, staring after him.

"He didn't ignore us. He spoke to us," Michael said, shrugging.

"At least the music is off," Amanda said, getting up.

Chris walked back in, ignored the five, and walked back into his room, closing the door.

Amanda sat back down. "This is going to be a long week."

O.O

Chris turned back on the song, putting it on repeat, then laid down on his bed, listening. He got up after a minute and grabbed an old photo album, flipping to the section that was designated to him and Bianca. The day before, he had remembered everything that he had experienced with the woman of his dreams, and that made everything hurt even more.

He sighed as he looked at a picture, remembering the day it was taken. Chris was twenty and Bianca was twenty-four, and they were spending a day at the lake. Just the two of them.

O.O Memory O.O

"Bianca, c'mon, let me take a picture of you," Chris asked, putting his camera to his face.

"No!" Bianca laughed. "Chris, I look so bad in pictures!"

"Oh, c'mon! That's stupid! You look good no matter what!" Chris said, smiling.

"Okay, okay," Bianca said, rolling her eyes. "Just as long as you take a picture with me afterwards."

"How can we do that? We're the only ones here," Chris said, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, you can take one of those shots where you extend your arm," Bianca said, demonstrating by holding out her arm, her other behind her head as she stroke a pose, pretending to click a camera while Chris clicked his.

Chris laughed. "Perfect."

Bianca gasped. "Oh my god! You did not just take a picture of that!"

"I did!" Chris laughed, putting the camera down.

"Oh . . . You!" Bianca yelled, tackling him, causing both of them to roll down the hill and land in the lake.

O.O End Memory O.O

Chris sighed sadly, remembering that day and smiling slightly. "God, Bianca. I miss you so much. Why'd you have to leave me?"

O.O

Leo looked up. "I have to go. Fill me in when I get back."

"If there's anything to fill you in on," Piper said dryly, looking up at him.

Leo nodded. "Right," he said before orbing next to an elder.

"Leo, we want you to train a new whitelighter," the elder said, smiling.

Leo sighed. "I can't. My son just lost his wife, and he's really upset about it, and he needs all the support he can get."

Bianca walked up to the two. "How about some support from me?"

"Bianca?" Leo asked, staring at her.

"The one and only," Bianca said, smiling.

Leo looked back at the elder. "You made her a whitelighter?"

The elder nodded. "Yes. You see, because she was a Phoenix, we didn't want to. But, then we looked at the way she changed her life from good to evil after her mother died when she was a little girl, and we also looked at the way Chris is causing The Charmed Ones to falter because he misses her so much. So, we made her a whitelighter. And, so, now your family has three whitelighters. It's a bit much, but we're going to make Piper just Phoebe's family's whitelighter, you Paige's and Bianca your family's whitelighter. If that's alright with you, of course."

Leo smiled. "Of course it's alright! Chris's gonna be so happy!" He lost his smile. "He's so depressed right now. He's locking himself up in your guys' room, playing your favourite song over and over and over, and he's not eating, and he won't come out for anything. He came out earlier today, but we have no idea why."

"Well, let's go cheer my husband up, shall we?" Bianca asked linking arms with Leo as the two orbed into the kitchen.

Piper gasped. "Oh my god. Bianca."

Bianca smiled and hugged everyone.

"How?" Piper asked, looking over at Leo.

"You guys go talk to the elders while Bianca and I go make a little visit," Leo said, smiling.

Piper nodded before orbing out, Michael, Wyatt and Amanda following.

Leo knocked on Chris's door.

"Go away!" Chris called from inside.

"Chris, there's someone here who wants to see you!" Leo call, smiling.

"Well, tell them to go away! I don't want to see anybody right now!" Chris yelled, throwing something at the door. "I just wanna be down here alone, looking at picture of Bianca, smelling her pillow, listening to her song, and thinking about her! Is that too much to ask?!"

"Well, it is when I'm right here!" Bianca called, smiling.

The next thing they knew there were quickly footsteps on the stairs, and Chris opened the door quickly. He looked over at Leo. "That's not someone who morphed to look like her, is it?"

Leo smiled. "She's a whitelighter."

Chris smiled as tears came to his eyes. He pulled Bianca close. "Oh my god!"

"I missed you so much!" Bianca said, kissing him deeply.

"Not more than I missed you!" Chris said, kissing her back deeply.

"Well, I can tell that much!" Bianca laughed, hugging Chris tightly.

"Oh, god, Bianca, I love you so much," Chris said, holding onto her tightly, never wanting to let her go in fear that he would lose her again.

Piper, Wyatt and Amanda, and Michael orbed into the kitchen, smiling widely.

"I love you so much, too, Chris," Bianca said, pulling back and looking into his eyes.

"Don't you ever leave me again. You got it? Don't you ever leave me again," Chris said as a tear fell, staring into Bianca's eyes.

Bianca nodded, wiping away his tear. "I promise. Never again."

Chris smiled and he hugged Bianca tightly. "God, I thought I'd lost you forever."

Bianca stared into his eyes. "You'll never lose me forever, Chris. I'll always be here for you. Forever."

Chris smiled and kissed her deeply. He stared into her eyes. "Wanna go to the lake?"

Bianca smiled. "Now I know what pictures you were looking at." She smiled as Chris blushed a bit. "Wow. The all-mighty Chris blushing? I do say that that doesn't happen very often."

Chris smiled. "So, is that a 'yes'?"

"What else would it be?" Bianca asked, kissing him deeply. "We're not gonna have to get remarried, are we? That'd just suck."

Chris laughed. "What, don't want to renew your vows?"

"No. We haven't even been married for a year yet!" Bianca laughed. She looked over at Leo. "Will we?"

"Well, Bianca, no one knows that you're dead yet," Leo said, shrugging.

"Well, then it'll just be our little secret," Bianca said, tapping Chris on the nose. "Won't it?"

"That and much, much more," Chris said, kissing her deeply as the rest of the family looked at each other mischievously before dog piling on the two.

O.O.O.O.O

See? Told ya that he'd get over it quickly! God, I was listening to "Bianca's song" again throughout this chapter! Lol! : ) Dreaming Of You by Selena. But, now I gotta stop because It's 5:40am, and I lost my groove. Oh well. I think, what, 5 chapters? I think 5 chapters in one night for one story is enough! Anyway, review please! Ciao!

Hannah


	15. Abby And Future Abby: Cute And Rude

O.O

piperleo4eva: Almighty updater, huh? I like the sound of that! Lol. : ) I'll let you in on a hint: I have loads and loads of free time on my hands. And I stay up all night typing! Lol. : )

Ilovedrew88: Ah, the "Bianca questions". Honestly, I have no idea. I really, really don't. I'm weird, cause that's just how I work. I make one thing happen, but as for the events leading up to it, I let my readers fill in the blanks. Especially when I can't! Lol. : )

Raya Halliwell: Just for you, one of my best reviewers, it can be Evil Wyatt. Lol. : )

Rewards Deserved:

Chapter 15: Abby And Future Abby: Cute And Rude

There came a knock on the door a few days later as Wyatt, Chris, Michael, Amanda, Bianca, and Rachel sat in the living room, watching a scary movie, the girls snuggling up to their beaus.

Then the monster popped out of a room, attacking the girl on the TV, causing Amanda, Bianca and Rachel to scream.

Then the doorbell rang in the manor, and the girls screamed.

The boys laughed as Wyatt got up. "I'll get it."

"Oh, don't take forever!" Amanda pleaded.

"Cuddle up to Chris," Wyatt said, smiling, walking over to the door.

"Hi. I'm here on behalf of Samantha Rogers," the person said, walking in, a little three year old girl walking behind her.

"Sammy? How is she?" Wyatt asked, leading them into the sun room.

"Samantha's dead," the woman said, sighing. "And she is leaving little Abby in your care, since you are the father."

"The baby was a girl?" Wyatt asked, smiling as Chris and Michael walked in.

The woman smiled. "Yes. The baby was a girl. And Samantha named her Abrigal Leona Halliwell."

Abby smiled shyly at Wyatt, Chris and Michael.

"Leona after your father, and Abby after her mother," the woman said, smiling. She turned to Abby. "Abby, sweetie, this is your daddy, and your two uncles."

Abby stared at her. "I have a daddy?"

The woman chuckled. "Of course you do, sweetie."

Abby looked over at Wyatt and smiled. "Hi, daddy!"

Wyatt stared at her, tears in his eyes.

Amanda, Bianca and Rachel walked in.

Rachel gasped. "Oh my god! She's just the cutest thing ever!"

"Why'd you guys come in here?" Chris asked, staring at Bianca.

"Well, we got scared and our men weren't there to comfort us," Bianca said, latching onto Chris's arm, smiling seductively at him. "Our big, strong men."

"Okay, Bianca, don't talk like that around Abby," Michael said, crossing his arms.

Bianca gasped as she saw Abby. "Oh, she's so cute!" She turned back to Chris. "Honey, can we have a baby?"

Chris stared at her. "No!"

"Well, we're gonna have Kristina and the twins no matter what. So, why not have them early?" Bianca asked, smiling. "C'mon. Michael's gonna be a daddy. Don't ya wanna be one, too?"

"Not particularly. At least not yet, sweetie," Chris said, sighing.

Bianca nodded. "Okay. That's cool," she said, letting go of him. She smiled down at the little girl. "Oh, you're so cute."

Abby hid behind the social worker's leg, hiding her face from everyone.

"Oh, it's okay," Rachel said, kneeling down next to her. "We're not gonna hurt you. We're your family."

"Mommy's my family. Where's Mommy?" Abby asked, tears in her eyes. "I want my mommy!"

"Well, how about your daddy, huh?" Rachel asked, stroking Abby's hair.

"No! I want my mommy!" Abby screamed, starting to cry.

Rachel held her close. "Shh. It'll be okay, sweetie. Your daddy and Uncle Chris and Uncle Michael will make it all better. Okay?"

Abby nodded, calming down. "Do you know where my mommy is?"

"You're mommy's asleep," Rachel said, looking into her eyes. "But before your mommy fell asleep, she told me that she loves you very, very much."

"When is mommy going to wake up?" Abby asked, looking upset.

Rachel sighed. "Sweetie, your mommy's not going to wake up."

Abby gasped. "Mommy's dead?!"

Rachel looked up at everyone. "The kid's smart."

"When am I going to get a new mommy?" Abby asked, looking down at the ground.

Amanda knelt next to Rachel. "Well, if you let me, I can be your new mommy."

Abby smiled up at her and nodded. Then she frowned. "But I miss my Auntie Sarah. Can I have a new auntie, too?"

Rachel knelt down next to the two. "Well, you can have two aunties. How does that sound?"

"Okay!" Abby said, smiling widely. "I just gained a daddy, two aunties and two uncles!"

Rachel smiled and looked up at Chris pleadingly.

"No, Bianca. I'm not ready to be a dad yet," Chris said, also looking pleading.

Bianca stood up and walked over to Wyatt, Chris and Michael. "Well, then, I'll just hid all of your condoms, get you drunk, and screw you all night long."

"Ew!" Michael said, looking disgusted.

"Bianca, we don't want to here what you're gonna do to our brother sex wise!" Wyatt said, looking equally disgusted.

Bianca laughed. "Yeah, and you guys wouldn't let me do it, anyway, we you?"

Michael thought about it for a moment. "Sure. Why not?"

"Michael," Wyatt said, hitting him on his arm. He turned to Bianca. "No. I wouldn't. Even if my freak of a baby brother would."

Abby walked up to Wyatt and hugged his leg.

Wyatt smiled and picked her up, hugging her close.

Everyone smiled at the two, knowing that Wyatt's wanted this for a long, long time.

The social worker smiled. "Samantha's father will be here with Abby's things tomorrow afternoon. And he's wishing to visit with you and your parents, as well."

Wyatt looked over at her. "I don't know why that would be a problem."

The woman smiled. "Good. I'll be coming with him, of course."

Wyatt nodded. "Of course."

"Well, in the meantime, I need to make sure that where she would be staying is appropriate."

Wyatt turned to Amanda. "Honey, that house across the street is for sale."

Amanda smiled. "We finally get to move out?"

Wyatt smiled. "Only if you're okay with it."

"We've been married for two years, and we still live here! Oh, baby, that'd be great!" Amanda cheered. "And Chris and Bianca can finally get out of the basement."

Chris looked over at Bianca, then looked back over at Amanda for a moment. "Naw. We're gonna stay in the basement. It's a lot more private down there."

Bianca nodded. "And, when we need to get away from everyone, we have a place to run to. Plus, nobody hears us when we're getting our groove on."

Michael stared at her. "You have to weirdest way of explaining things."

"Doesn't she?" Chris asked, smiling. "That's one of the reasons I married her."

Wyatt sighed and sat down in a chair, still carrying Abby. "I can't believe Sammy's dead."

"Yeah. She was great," Chris said, sitting down in the chair next to him. He smiled slightly. "I remember, when you were dating her and Bianca and Rachel had stayed the night, we would wake up to freshly made muffins in the morning. She made the best muffins. Better than Mom's."

Bianca sighed, sitting down on Chris's lap. "Yeah. She was awesome. I remember when Rachel, Sammy and I would go shopping together." She smiled. "We were as close as Amanda and I are now. I mean, Sammy just fit in with this family so perfectly. And she had been our friend since we were kids. It was always the five of us back then. Wyatt, Sammy, Michael, Chris and I. Those were good days. And made even better when Rachel joined the group. And, she always made me feel better about being the oldest. I mean, I felt weird because I'm even older than Wyatt, but she always made me feel better about it. Like one of the kids. I'll miss her."

Rachel smiled slightly. "Yeah. Me, too."

Michael smiled. "Yeah. I will, too." He chuckled, leaning against the wall. "I remember when Rachel and I got in the biggest fight of our relationship - at the time, anyway - and whatever I did made Rachel even more mad. But, Sammy talked me through it. She helped me get back with Rachel. I'll never forget what she did for me and Rachel. I mean, if Wyatt wasn't dating her, I wasn't with Rachel, and if she wasn't three and a half years older than me, hell I would've dated her."

Chris stared at him. "Bianca's four years older than me."

Michael's eyes went wide. "Right. Sorry, bro."

Chris rolled his eyes.

Bianca chuckled and kissed Chris on the cheek. "Back to good times with Sammy, honey. Forget what your freak of a little brother just said."

Chris smiled. "Right." He sighed. "When everyone seemed so down on mine and Bianca's relationship," Chris said, smiling, "she got Wyatt and Michael to agree with us. She was rooting for us the whole time. Always saying that if you truly love someone, the age difference should matter. And Bianca and I have a hell of an age difference. And it's made worse because I'm younger than her."

Amanda smiled slightly. "Well, it sounds like she was a great girl. Even if I didn't meet her. Even though Wyatt and I were friends while he was dating her."

Wyatt looked up at her. "Oh, honey, you're not jealous, are you? Because, you took her place in the group. You're just as good as her. Now you, Bianca and Rachel can go shopping."

Bianca smiled up at her. "Yeah. That sounds fun. How bout it?"

Amanda stared at her. "Right now?"

Bianca stood up. "Right now."

"What about Abby?" Amanda asked, smiling slightly.

Bianca waved it off. "Oh, the boys can take care of her."

Rachel smiled. "Yeah. Plus, I got Michael's credit card."

Amanda smiled as Michael's face feel. "Sure! Let's go, then!"

Bianca smiled as the three ran out of the room, Chris and Michael running.

"Wait! Get back here!" Michael yelled. "How did you get that?!"

Wyatt smiled up at the woman. "Anyway, Abby will have her own room in the new house. Too many people live in this house already, and we don't need anymore. And Amanda and I have been wanting to move out for so long."

The woman smiled. "Well, I'm glad. But, I'll be over there in a week to check everything out."

Wyatt nodded. "Of course."

The woman nodded before walking out of the room.

Wyatt sighed, smiling, and looked down at his little girl. His little girl. It just sounded so right in his head. "My little girl." He laughed slightly, his teeth showing, as tears came to his eyes. "My little girl."

Abby looked up at him, frowning. "Daddy, why are you crying?"

"Daddy's just so happy. He never thought that he'd ever see you. Ever," Wyatt said, holding her tightly as Leo and Piper orbed in.

"We just ran into the girls and your brothers," Piper said, sitting down in the chair that Chris was in. "And we heard the good news."

Abby looked over at them, then back at Wyatt. "Daddy, who are they? Do I have even more family?"

Wyatt nodded, smiling.

"Wow," Abby said, raising her eyebrows. "This is a big family. I already gained a daddy, two aunties, and two uncles!"

Wyatt smiled. "They're your grandma and grandpa."

Abby looked over at them, then looked back at Wyatt. "Is there anyone else I should know about?"

Wyatt sighed. "We'll split them up into days so you don't learn too much at once. How does that sound?"

Abby smiled. "There must be a lot."

"You have no idea," Piper said, smiling.

"And you have a cousin on the way," Wyatt said, smiling.

"Really? When do I get to meet them?!" Abby asked, smiling widely.

"Not for a long, long time, sweetie," Wyatt said, his eyebrows raised.

"Well, how long?" Abby asked, looking sad.

Wyatt thought for a minute. "Not for about eight months."

"Wow," Abby said, staring at him. Then she looked confused. "Is that a long time?"

Wyatt smiled. "It's not too long if you know how to spend it just right."

"Wyatt! Mom! Dad!" Chris called from the attic.

Wyatt orbed to the attic with Abby, Piper and Leo following.

"We have some visitors who won't go away," Chris said, facing them from the seven people standing next to the portal that was just closing.

"Samantha's not dead," a woman said, looking around at everyone.

"You shouldn't call her Samantha, Abby. She's Mom to you, remember?" a teenage girl said, crossing her arms.

Future Abby looked back at her. "Well, ya know what? Sammy was never there for me. Amanda's my mom."

"No. Amanda's my mom. Amanda's your step mom," the teenager said, raising her eyebrows.

"Amy, shut up," Future Abby said, turning away from her.

Wyatt stared at the two.

"Hey, Wy, it's your daughters," Chris said, smirking.

"So? You got two of your own," Kristina said, crossing her arms. "Plus a son."

"Well, at least I got lucky and didn't get stuck with all girls," Chris said, smirking.

"See? I told you he liked me best," a teenage boy said, smirking at Kristina.

Kristina faced him. "Brian, do me and everyone else in this room and shut up."

"You're just jealous," Brian said, crossing his arms.

"Well, you know what, Brian? Mom likes Breanna and me better. So get over yourself," Kristina said, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, at least I'm not named after Dad and Grandma Lynn," Brian said, raising his eyebrows.

"You guys got stuck with names that started with B because Mom's name starts with a B, and you know it. So, I wouldn't be talking if I were you, little brother," Kristina said, raising her eyebrows.

"Okay, hello, people!" the second woman yelled, raising her arms. "We have more important stuff to worry about then where are names came from, okay?"

Breanna faced her. "You just don't want us to bring up your name cause it came from Grandpa's name."

"Don't diss on my sis, 'kay?" a teenage girl said, crossing her arms.

"And you, Michelle, were named after your dad. Dang. Uncle Michael must've really wanted boys," Kristina said, crossing her arms.

"And what kind of name is Leona?" Brian asked, crossing his arms.

"My middle name, thanks much!" Future Abby yelled, hitting her little cousin over the head.

"No one really cares, Abby," Leona said, raising her eyebrows.

"Do you guys always get along this well?" Rachel asked, smiling, raising her eyebrows.

Leona faced her. "No. Not really. Usually we're at each other's throats. We're in good moods now. You guys can't stand it. So we all life is separate houses. Let's see . . . Daddy still lives at the manor, Uncle Chris lives downtown, and Uncle Wyatt lives across the street. Grandma and Grandpa live with Auntie Paige and Aunt Phoebe and their husbands in their old house."

"This is really, really confusing, so can we get back to Sammy?" Michael said, raising his eyebrows.

"See, I told ya that we should've brought our parents," Leona said, looking over at Future Abby.

"Well, I told them that we could handle it, and they trust us. Okay? So we can't blow it," Future Abby said, crossing her arms. She turned back to everyone else. "Samantha's death wasn't real. Someone made it look like she died. But demons took her."

"That sucks," Bianca said, sighing. "She's mortal, too."

"Well, shows how much you know," Future Abby said, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, hi, be nice to my mom, huh?" Kristina asked, crossing her arms, her eyebrows raised.

"You be nice to her. I'm making sure that we don't screw this up. And, you know, we shouldn't have brought our siblings. I said that it would go a lot more faster if the oldest ones went," Future Abby said, raising her eyebrows.

Amy crossed her arms, looking offended. "Speak for yourself."

Future Abby turned to her. "Amy, there is a seven year difference between us, so I'm not entitled to be nice to you. Got it?"

"You're so mean, Abby," Amy said, staring at her. "I wish you weren't my sister."

"Well, the same goes to you," Future Abby said, glaring at her.

"You're just jealous cause Daddy like me more," Amy said, crossing her arms.

"No. Dad just spoils you cause you're almost eighteen and he doesn't want to lose his little girl," Future Abby said, crossing her arms.

Future Abby and Amy glared at each other, still arguing.

"Doesn't it just suck that we're the only close ones?" Michelle asked Leona, crossing her arms.

Leona nodded. "Yeah. And Krissy's closer to her siblings in age. They're only two years apart. We're three. What do you say we go back to our own time, get Daddy to talk to Uncle Chris and Uncle Wyatt, and our oh-so-sweet cousins can get their asses out of here and we can take care of it?"

Michelle smiled. "Sounds good to me, sis," she said before she waved her hand, creating another portal, the two walking through it.

They walked back out the next minute with Future Chris and Future Wyatt.

"Abby!" Future Wyatt yelled, catching his oldest daughters attention.

Future Abby quickly turned around, smiling innocent. "Hi, Daddy, Uncle Chris. Whatcha guys doin here?"

"Takin you and your cousins home," Future Chris said before turning to his kids.

"They started it," Brian said, looking down at the ground, his arms crossed.

Future Chris sighed. "Krissy, Breanna, go back to our time."

Kristina and Breanna stared at him.

Brian smiled and looked up at his dad. "You mean I can stay?!" he yelled in excitement, smiling.

Future Chris smiled slightly. "Yeah, you can stay."

Future Wyatt turned to him. "Jeez, Chris, you're just as bad to Brian as Dad was to you."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Leo asked, crossing his arms.

"Face it. You spoiled Chris senseless," Future Wyatt said, smirking.

"I did not," Leo said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, ya did. But only cause you two were really good friends," Michael said, shrugging.

"Yeah, well, me and Brian are the same way," Future Chris said, shrugging. "It isn't a crime for a man to be friends with his son, is it?"

"If it was, I would've been in jail a long time ago," Leo said, smiling.

Future Wyatt sighed. "And I was stuck with daughters. Lucky me."

"Oh, you know you love us, Daddy," Amy said, smiling at her father.

"I'd love ya a lot more if your mother didn't let you guys buy those belly shirts when you went shopping," Future Wyatt said, putting his hands on his hips. "Now go."

Future Abby stuck her tongue out at him before walking through the portal.

Amy looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. "Please, Daddy? Can I stay?"

Future Wyatt looked helpless. "Amy, not the puppy dog eyes?"

Amy stuck out her lower lip in a pout and walked closer to her father. "Please?"

"Oh, you're too much like your mother for your own good," Future Wyatt said, sighing. "Okay, you can stay, but your sister's going to kill me."

Amy smiled and hugged Future Wyatt tightly.

"No way. She actually got Uncle Wyatt to agree to it," Leona said, staring at Amy.

"Well, what do you expect? Uncle Wyatt's a softie," Michelle said smirking.

Future Wyatt flicked Michelle's head, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Hey!" Michelle yelled, rubbing her head. "I'm telling Daddy."

"Michelle, Dad and Uncle Wyatt get in flicking fights all the time. I don't think Dad'll really care," Leona said, staring at her little sister.

"See, but I always win," Future Wyatt said, smiling.

"Dad, you're such a dork," Amy said, smiling before pushing him back through the portal. "Freak," she muttered, shaking her head, smiling.

"That's one thing that'll never change," Future Chris said, smiling.

"Okay, well, I guess we gotta go cause Dad hates us," Breanna said, looking over at her older sister before starting to walk through the portal with her.

"That is so not true and you know it," Future Chris said, following the two.

Amy looked over at Brian. "Our Dad's spoil us."

Brian smiled. "I know. Ain't it great?"

Amy smiled. "Yeah!" she yelled before high-fiving her cousin.

O.O.O.O.O

Sorry, but I couldn't stop typing! Wow. This story has become my favourite or something! I promise I'll get other updates out there soon! I just don't know which ones! Anyway, review please! Ciao!

Hannah


	16. Better Than Our Soaps

O.O

Rewards Deserved:

Chapter 16: Better Than Our Soaps

A few days later Chris walked into the living room, yawning, no shirt on, his hair a mess. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his future son and his future nieces staring at him.

"Just great," he said before turning back to the dining room.

Bianca ran up to him, smiling. "Abby is soooo cute. Please, can we have Krissy before we're supposed to?"

"Bianca, I told you: I'm not ready to be a dad yet. It's bad enough I'm an uncle," Chris said, his eyes pleading. "Can't we just enjoy our married life without children of our own for the time being?"

Bianca sighed. "Oh, alright. I'll just go hang out with our son, then," she said, smiling, walking into the room.

"Dad didn't always want to have kids?" Brian asked, looking confused.

Leona shook his head. "No. My dad told me that your older sister was a mistake, actually. That's how she was born. And, well, after your dad saw her for the first time in the hospital, he loved having a kid of his own. So, when your mom suggested another kid two years later, he was all for it. But, he wasn't too happy that they got the two for one deal that time," she said, smirking.

Bianca sat in front of her on the coffee table. "Am I good looking in your time?"

"Are you joking?!" Amy asked, smiling. "You're hott! You got rid of all your stretch marks, and you still wear tight clothes, which makes Uncle Chris very happy. You're my hottest aunt!"

"Yeah, mine, too," Michelle said, nodding. "You're the one who takes us shopping for our hott things. And your daughters aren't embarrassed to be seen around you. You have a pretty good life."

Bianca smiled. "Well, that's good to know." She looked over at Brian. "You look so much like your father."

"I've heard that a million time," Brian said, rolling his eyes. "Grandpa brings it up daily. You know, Grandpa got his wings clipped cause he was afraid of his sons looking older than him."

"Yup. It's true," Amy said, nodding.

"Grandma told us," Michelle said, nodding.

"How old are all of you exactly?" Chris asked, walking in, his hair now looking good, but he still had no shirt on.

"Well, the oldest, Abby, of course, is twenty-four," Leona started. "I'm twenty, Krissy's eighteen, Michelle and Amy are both seventeen, and Brian and Breanna are sixteen."

"Oh," Chris said, sitting down in a chair. He yawned.

"Honey, get more sleep," Bianca said, slapping him on his leg.

"No. I'm fine," Chris said, sighing.

"Chris, you never sleep anymore!" Bianca said, sighing in frustration.

"Well, there was that whole thing with Rachel and Michael, now there's this whole thing with Wyatt, Amanda and Sammy, causing Amanda's jealous and thinks Wyatt is still in love with Sammy. And then there's Abby. And the fact that you just died a little while ago, too," Chris said, yawning again. "There's no time for sleep."

(An: I just realized that I only make people yawn in my stories when I yawn. Huh. Go figure.)

Bianca smiled. "Chris, you gotta stop putting your brothers' needs before your own needs."

Chris stared at her. "Why? My brothers need me."

"Yeah, they do, but not at the expense of your sleep," Bianca said, crossing her arms. "Go back to bed or no sex for a week."

Brian, Leona, Michelle and Amy all looked disgusted.

"Okay, okay," Chris said, standing up, causing Brian to roll his eyes. "No need to torture me."

"Good. Now go," Bianca said, slapping Chris's ass before he out of the room.

"Wow. This young, Uncle Chris is really a babe," Amy said, staring after him, Leona and Michelle nodding in agreement, both staring after Chris.

Wyatt walked in. "Where's Chris?"

"No!" Bianca said, standing up and facing her. "You need to leave Chris alone so he can get his sleep."

"But, Bianca -"

"No," Bianca said, shaking her head. "Leave him alone. He's exhausted, Wyatt."

Wyatt sighed. "Fine. Whatever. Then, where's Amanda?"

"Avoiding you," Bianca said before walking past him and up the stairs.

Rachel walked up to Wyatt. "Do you know where Michael is?"

"No, why?" Wyatt asked, crossing his arms.

"We have a doctor's appointment today," Rachel said, sighing. "And he promised that he'd make it."

"Well, I don't know. Try his room," Wyatt said, rolling his eyes.

"Wy, Wyatt, brother-in-law to be of mine, I just came from there," Rachel said, crossing her arms. "Now, help my find Michael, or you're comin to the doctors with me."

"Rachel, I have my own problems to deal with," Wyatt said before orbing away.

Rachel took a deep breath. "MICHAEL!!!"

Michael quickly orbed next to her. "What is it, sweetie."

"Doctors. Now. And make it snappy," Rachel said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Rachel, sweetie, I'm busy," Michael said, looking pleading. "Can I miss it?

"No!" Rachel said, hitting him on his arm. "It's the first one and you will come!" She started hitting Michael continuously on his arm.

"Okay, okay!" Michael said, quickly, grabbing her hand. "I'll go." Then he orbed away with her.

Michelle smiled. "This is way better than our soaps."

Amy nodded. "Way better."

Amanda stormed into the room. "Does anybody know where Wyatt is?"

"Nope. Sorry, Mom," Amy said, shrugging.

Wyatt ran up to Amanda. "Honey, we need to talk."

"Yes we do," Amanda said, crossing her arms.

Abby ran up to Wyatt. "Daddy, take me to the park!"

Wyatt picked her up. "Sweetie, Daddy's gotta talk to Mommy about some big people stuff, okay?"

Chris walked up to him. "Don't tell Bianca I'm up. She'll kill me. Anyway, I'll take her while you and Amanda work out your problems," he said, taking Abby. "Wanna go to the park with your Uncle Chris? Huh?

Abby smiled. "Yeah!"

Chris smiled before orbing away with her.

Brian sighed. "I miss Dad."

"What do you mean?" Leona asked, staring at him. "He was right there."

"I miss Dad from our time. He's more of a dad than an uncle. In this time, he's not Dad to anyone. He's only Uncle Chris to Abby. And Uncle Chris to Leona in eight months," Brian said, looking down at the ground. "I just want my best friend back."

"Oh, sweetie," Amanda said, sitting down next to him. "It'll all be okay. I promise. How about this: we go talk to your father, and then he'll hang out with you more. Okay?"

"Well, Auntie Amanda sure hasn't changed," Leona said, smiling.

"Nope. Not at all," Michelle and Amy said in unison, smiling.

Brian smiled. "Sure, Aunt Amanda. That sounds fun."

Wyatt smiled. "I guess we can talk later, then."

Amanda smiled at him. "Nah. I realized that I was overreacting," she said, walking over to him. "I'm sorry, beau. Forgive me?"

"Of course, baby," Wyatt said, kissing her deeply. "Um, howabout I go with Brian to go talk to Chris. Therefor we could have some Uncle-Nephew time before we actually go talk to my brother."

Amanda looked over at Brian, her eyebrows raised.

Brian got up, smiling. "Sure. Sounds like fun."

Wyatt smiled. "Great," he said before dragging Brian out of the room, then out of the house.

Amanda sighed. "Now what to do . . ."

Bianca ran up to her. "Where's Chris?"

"I don't know," Amanda lied. "Why?"

"Cause he's not in bed," Bianca said, looking pissed.

"Gee, Bianca, I really don't know. Um, wanna go shopping?" Amanda asked, raising her eyebrows.

"You know just how to get my mind off my husband," Bianca said, smiling. "I like it." She looked over at her nieces. "Well, get off your butts and lets go, girls." She looked over at the stairs. "Piper!! We're goin to the mall!! Wanna come?!?!"

"What will Leo do all day?!?!" Piper called back.

"He can go hang out with Wyatt and Brian!!" Amanda called up.

"Okay," Piper said after orbing next to them.

"I love shopping with Auntie Bianca and Grandma. This is going to be soooo much fun," Amy said, smiling, the six walking out of the house.

O.O.O.O.O

Chapter 16! Yay! Now I'm gonna go to bed since it's 4: 50 in the morning! Anyway, review please! Ciao!

Hannah


	17. Chris?

O.O

Bessie1: Thanx for the advice. I'll work on that.

Raya Halliwell: Well, I'm glad my story cheered you up! And, yeah, I just saw the season finale, too. I've seen it, like, ten times, but I still always cry when Chris dies! It makes me so sad! I even cry when I think about it! Well, the season premiere is soon! That's good! I can't wait!

Ilovedrew88: Yeah, I know. That's why I had to make some of them go back! I felt so bad!

Mysterious Midnight: As long as you review, I don't give a damn what's in them! Lol! : )

Rewards Deserved:

Chapter 17: Chris?

Chris and Brian looked up from the BOS as a wisp of a blue smoke-like substance flew out of Chris, landing on the floor and forming into an Alternate Chris.

"Uh oh," Chris said, staring at him.

"Give me my life back and get out of my body!" Alt. Chris yelled, telekinetically pulling Chris forwards and punching him in the nose.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Brian yelled, his eyes wide.

The next moment Piper and Leo orbed into the room, staring at the two Chris'.

"Uh . . ." Piper said, her eyebrows raised and her eyes wide.

Chris got off the floor. "Your Chris."

"Yeah," Alt. Chris said, nodding. "And I want my life back!" He grabbed Chris by his shirt collar and slammed him against the wall.

"How did this happen?" Piper asked, looking surprised.

"I fought my way to the surface since this guy was in control," Alt. Chris said, glaring at Chris.

"Well, let him go and we'll fix it," Leo said, walking over to the two slowly.

Alt. Chris dropped Chris and stood next to Leo. "We better."

"Chris, sweetie, calm down," Piper said, stroking his hair. "We'll go downstairs. Then we'll gather everyone up and discuss this."

O.O

So, ten minutes later, everyone was sitting in the living room, the people from the future in the back, trying to stay out of the way, while everyone but Piper, Leo, Alt. Chris, Chris and Brian looked in shock after Alt. Chris explained everything.

Wyatt smiled at Michael. "See? Told ya we'd get our brother back."

"This is so screwed up," Bianca said, sighing, covering her face with her hands.

"Well, Wy, they're the same guy," Michael said, shrugging.

"No!" Alt. Chris said quickly, looking at his brother. "We're not the same guy. We never will be. He lived a totally different life than me. He has totally different memories than me that I wish I could forget, but now I can't."

"How are you two different?" Leo asked, crossing his arms.

"He spent his life hating you!" Alt. Chris said, his eyes wide. "That's a huge difference in itself."

"The guy's got a point," Piper said, looking over at Leo.

Leo sighed. "Okay. Fine. He's got a point."

"And his older brother tried to kill him everyday! Wyatt and I are best friends! And, there was no Michael, and Pearl, and Paris in his life! I couldn't live without them! And, he lost everyone on his fourteen birthday! Clearly, everyone is still here," Alt. Chris said, crossing his arms. "Now he better hand over my life or I'm gonna get really pissed."

"Well, you two act the same," Wyatt said, standing up. "If someone doesn't remind me, I really think that he's you."

"Gee, thanks, Wy! That makes me feel so special!" Alt. Chris yelled, pissed off.

Chris sighed, sitting down and putting his head in his hands. "I knew that being sent to this life was a bad idea." He looked up at Alt. Chris. "Look, I didn't ask for this. They just gave it to me."

"Sweetie, if you remember his life," Piper started, walking over to Alt. Chris, then you should know that he had a really tough life, and they were just letting him enjoy the life he created."

Alt. Chris sighed. "I get that. I really, really do. I just want my life back. Is that too much to ask for?"

"So, you two are, like, two separate souls?" Michael asked, standing up, his eyebrows raised.

"Basically. Why?" Alt. Chris asked, looking confused.

"Then, couldn't we, like, make them one?" Michael asked, looking over at Piper.

"Michael, have you lost your mind?" Wyatt asked, staring at his little brother.

"No, no," Piper said, smiling slightly. "That could work."

"Yeah," Leo said, nodding. "That way, he'd remember both lives without having to fight to remember one."

"That actually a pretty good idea," Chris said, smiling slightly.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but if it's the only way, I'm game," Alt. Chris said, sighing.

"Yay! We get two Chris's in one!" Phoebe said, smiling.

"Phoebes, are you drunk?" Paige asked, staring at her.

Phoebe looked offended. "I only had a few drinks tonight, thank you very much."

"She's drunk," Paige said, nodding, looking over at Piper. "You guys go work on whatever you have to work on and I'm going to get Phoebe undrunk."

Piper nodded. "That'd be a good idea."

Paige nodded before dragging Phoebe out of the room.

Prue and Pearl stared after Phoebe, their eyebrows raised.

"Mom scares me sometimes," Pearl said, causing Prue to nod in agreement.

"Mom told me about this happening to Dad before," Brian said, nodding.

"How'd they get everything back to normal?" Piper asked, looking over at him.

Brian shrugged. "Hell if I know."

"Watch your language," Alt. Chris, Chris and Bianca said in unison.

"That's creepy," Brian said, backing up.

"Well, Phoebe's drunk, so Chris, you can write the spell -" Piper started.

"Which one?" Alt. Chris and Chris asked in unison.

Piper looked over at the two. "Better yet," she turned to Michael, "you write it." She turned back to Leo. "Potion to back it up?"

Leo nodded. "Yeah. It doesn't hurt to try."

"After this works, will we treat Dad like we normally should?" Alt. Chris asked, crossing his arms.

Leo knitted his brow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he," Alt. Chris said, jabbing his thumb in Chris's direction, "didn't treat you like I did. He treated you like a dad. He didn't treat you like a friend. And I didn't like that."

Leo smiled. "You should."

Alt. Chris smiled. "Good."

Piper smiled. "Well, we better go get to work on that potion," she said, grabbing Wyatt and dragging him into the kitchen.

Michael sighed. "This is gonna be tough," he said before orbing away.

O.O

Ten minutes later found everyone in the attic, Alt. Chris and Chris standing in a circle made of candles and flowers, the candles lit as Wyatt and Piper orbed next to them.

"Drink these," Piper said, handing them each a vial.

Alt. Chris and Chris looked at each other before drinking the potion.

"Okay, spell," Piper said, taking it from Michael. She read over it. "Okay. That works. And we'll need all the witches we can get, so all you witches in here join hands. It's a shame I can't read it."

Leo smiled as Piper stepped back close to him.

"Should we join, too?" Leona asked, raising her eyebrows.

"The more the merrier!" Michael said, smiling.

Michael, Leona, Michelle, Rachel, Amanda, Amy, Wyatt, Brian, Bianca, Paige, Paris, Phoebe, Pearl and Prue all joined hands.

"Repeat after Michael!" Piper said, smiling.

Michael smiled. "How about you, Mom? You tell us, we recite."

Piper sighed. "Oh, fine." She rolled her eyes and held out the paper. "Wuss," she muttered. "We call upon the strongest and highest power, in this place and in this hour."

"We call upon the strongest and highest power, in this place and in this hour."

"Entwine these two souls as they should've been, and make them one until the end."

"Entwine these two souls as they should've been, and make them one until the end."

Suddenly, a bright light came from inside the circle, causing everyone to shield their eyes with their arms, as Alt. Chris and Chris turned into wisps of blue smoke-like substances, forming together and landing on the floor, a new Chris forming.

The light died down, and everyone looked back over.

Chris looked down at himself and smiled. He looked back at everyone else. "Do I look the same?"

"No," Bianca said, shaking her head. She smiled seductively and and walked towards him, putting her arms around his waist. "Somehow you look hotter than ever."

"Oh, I do, now?" Chris asked, kissing her softly.

"Uh-huh," Bianca said, tapping him on his nose.

"Okay, okay. That's enough lovey dovey stuff," Wyatt said, crossing his arms.

Chris smiled over at him and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." He looked back at Bianca. "Older brothers are so annoying."

Bianca smiled. "I'm sure they are," she said, kissing him deeply. She backed up away from him. "You look normal."

Chris smiled. "Nice spell, bro."

Michael smiled. "Thanks."

Piper cleared her throat. "Wyatt and I made the potion!"

Chris smiled. "Nice potion, guys," he said, rolling his eyes. He looked over at Leo. "Hey."

Leo smiled. "Hey."

"Yay! He's treating Leo normal again!" Phoebe cheered.

Piper turned to Paige. "I thought you made her undrunk."

Paige shrugged. "Turns out that she wasn't drunk after all. She was just hyper and happy. Cause she's a freak."

"Hey!" Phoebe said, hitting Paige on the arm. She sighed. "But, really. Chris wasn't treating him normally."

"No. He wasn't," Wyatt said, shaking his head. "For one thing, they didn't go to the beach once in these past few months. They do that every weekend. Just the two of them."

Brian smiled. "Only one thing about that changed in the future."

Leo looked over at him. "And what would that be?"

"It isn't just the two of you anymore. I'm included, too," Brian said, smiling wider.

"And, when Bianca died, Chris wouldn't have shut Leo out. He would've let Leo be there for him. The boys, too," Piper said, nodding.

"Okay, okay," Chris said, raising his hands. "I get it. But, that's all behind us now."

Leo nodded. "Yeah. It is. And I don't want to hear another word about it."

Chris thought for a moment. "It's Saturday, right?"

Wyatt smirked. "We'll see you three on Monday, then, right?"

"You betcha," Chris said, smiling before orbing away, Leo and Brian following.

O.O.O.O.O

Personally, I liked this chapter! Lol! : ) Oh, and I forgot to mention. I have a bad habit of typing "Yeah" instead of "Hey". So, if I type in yeah, and it seems like it should be hey, I'm sorry! It's a really, really bad habit and I don't know why I do it! Please forgive me if this every happens! Anyway, review please! Ciao!

Hannah


	18. Deja vu

O.O

Note: I will no longer be responding to reviews in any of my stories. School starts in two days on September 8, and it will be hard enough for me to update regularly without the added stress and time of responding. I am very, very sorry. When winter break comes, I may possibly be responding then.

Rewards Deserved:

Chapter 18: Deja vu

"Oh shit!" Michael yelled a few mornings later, spitting out his cereal as he glanced at his watch.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked, knitting her brow.

"I'm gonna be late for class if I don't hurry up!" Michael yelled, jumping out of his seat and running out the door. He ran back in, grabbed his coat and keys, then ran back out again.

"Class? Isn't he a little old for school?" Brian asked, raising his eyebrows.

Chris smiled. "He's in college."

Brian nodded in understanding. "Oh. Okay."

Piper looked over at Leo. "You know, the boys are like Phoebe, Prue, and I were."

Leo looked confused. "How so?"

"Well, Wyatt works at the auction house, just like Prue used to, Chris is running P3, like I used to, and Michael's in college, like Phoebe was," Piper said, sighing, looking down at the table. She looked back up at Leo. "And that scares me."

"Why?" Leo asked, putting a hand on hers.

"Well, what if Wyatt has the same destiny as Prue?" Piper asked, looking back down at her plate.

"Unless you have another son out their somewhere that I don't know about, I highly doubt it," Leo said, smiling. He lost his smile when Piper looked back up at him. "You don't, do you?"

Piper smiled and chuckled a bit. "No. I don't. I promise."

Bianca then decided to butt in on their conversation. "Actually, I was having a chat with one of the elders last night, and she said that if anything were to happen to one of the boys, Prue, Pearl and Paris would take over the Charmed duties."

Piper looked over at her. "That just makes me feel so much better. Thank you for sharing that with us, Bianca."

Bianca looked down at her plate.

Wyatt orbed in with Amanda and Abby the next moment, Amy right behind them.

"You know, as much as I like living across the street where it's less crowded," Amy said, sitting down. "I miss Brian."

"You two are really good friends, aren't you?" Rachel asked the two, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, Dad and Uncle Chris spent so much time together while Breanna, Brian and I were little, we had no choice," Amy said, shrugging.

Brian smiled. "Yeah. And Amy gives me tips on how to get the chicks, too."

Chris smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Where's Michael?" Wyatt asked, sitting down next to Chris.

"Classes at the college started today," Chris said, Wyatt nodding in understanding.

"So, what year is he in right now?" Amy asked, sounding interested.

"Third," Chris said, looking up at her.

"Shouldn't he be in his fourth?" Leona asked, looking confused.

Chris shook his head. "No. He took a year off before going to college."

"Oh. I see," Leona said, looking a bit pissed off. "And he got mad at me for taking a year off. Figures."

"Leona, you had a scholarship. And you threw it away by taking a year off," Michelle said, staring at her. "You cost Mom and Dad twenty grand by doing that. I'd be mad, too."

Leona just rolled her eyes, digging back into her eggs.

There came a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Amy said, getting up and jogging over to the door. She opened it and smiled. "Hi, Daryl."

Daryl stared at her, confused. "Do I know you?"

"No. But I know you," Amy said, poking him in the chest.

Daryl stared at her.

Amy chuckled. "I'm from the future. C'mon in."

"Well, there's an inviting message," Chris said, smiling. "'I'm from the future, and I already know you, but as far as you know, I could be some stocker person out to get you. So, please, step into my home.'"

Wyatt rolled his eyes as Amy and Daryl walked into the room.

"Chris, I need to talk to you," Daryl said, walking over to Chris.

"Well, if you have something to say to Chris, you can say it to all of us," Wyatt said, his eyebrows raised.

"You don't like me very much, do you?" Daryl asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, ever since you arrested future Chris and then decided not to cover up for him a few weeks later, no," Wyatt said, half glaring at Daryl.

"You weren't even two yet," Daryl said, staring at him.

"Well, I heard the stories," Wyatt said, raising his eyebrows. "And, personally, I don't like someone doing that to my little brother. So, never expect me to like you. Got it?"

"Okay. Whatever. Jeez," Daryl said, backing away from him.

"He doesn't get much better in the future," Amy said, sighing. "Sorry, Daryl. My dad can really hold a grudge if it involves Uncle Chris or Uncle Wyatt."

Daryl stared at her. "You scare me."

"Then you obviously haven't met my sister," Amy muttered before grabbing her water and taking a sip. She smiled innocently at Daryl.

"So, what's up?" Chris asked, standing up and facing Daryl.

Daryl handed him a tape. "This."

Chris stared at it. "What is it."

Chris looked at everyone before shrugging and walking into the living room, everyone following. He popped in the tape and sat down, everyone crowding around him.

O.O Tape O.O

Chris walked into a store, then, suddenly, a demon shimmered in, causing all of the mortals to gasp and scream, starting to run in every direction.

Chris quickly looked around once all the mortals had gone, then blew up the demon. Then he orbed away.

O.O End Tape O.O

Chris turned the tape off. "Damnit," he said, sighing, covering his face with his hands.

"I have three guys who are threatening to take this to the news," Daryl said, ejecting the tape and taking it.

Chris got up and started banging his head on the wall. "Damnit, damnit, damnit."

"Chris, honey, we'll fix this," Piper said, rubbing him on his back. She looked over at Leo and whispered, "This is how it all began. Leading up to when Prue died."

Amy pointed to the TV. "You guys, look!"

Everyone turned to the TV, where the news was showing.

Chris slowly looked over at Daryl as the tape was aired on national television. "You couldn't have came earlier?"

"I came as soon as I found out," Darryl said, shrugging.

"Now both witches and whitelighter alike have been exposed," Chris sighed.

The reporter on the TV smiled. "I'm almost to the house where Christopher Halliwell supposedly lives with his wife, little brother, and parents. Christopher's older brother also lives across the street." She quickly got out of the van and ran up to the house.

"Oh, no," Piper said, shaking her head, backing up. "This can't be happening. Not again. Paige! Phoebe!"

The next moment, Paige orbed in with Phoebe.

Piper pointed to the TV.

"Oh dear," Phoebe said, her hand flying to her mouth.

There came a knock on the door just as the reporter knocked on the TV.

"I'll get it!" Michelle said happily, running towards the door.

"No!!" everyone yelled, blocking her from the door.

O.O

Two hours later, everyone was still watching the TV, when Michael pulled up in front of the manor.

"Uh oh," Chris said, watching the TV, everyone huddled around them.

The reporter ran up to Michael and stuck the microphone in his face. "Are you a witch?"

"What the hell? What kind of messed up question is that?" Michael asked, shielding his face from the camera.

The reporter faced the camera. "Michael Halliwell, younger brother of Christopher Halliwell. Obviously he hasn't been watching the news, where it was broadcasted that Christopher is indeed a supernatural being."

Michael's eyes went wide and he ran towards the manor, the reporter following him. He slammed the door in her face and stormed into the living room.

"What the hell was that?" Michael asked, looking around. "There are people surrounding our house!"

"Yeah, yeah, we know," Chris said, sighing.

Leo, Piper, and Bianca looked up.

"Oh no," Phoebe said, sighing.

"Sorry. We gotta go," Piper said before the three orbed away.

"Our own whitelighters have abandoned us," Paige said, sighing. "Just fantastic."

"Paige, Piper's more than a whitelighter. She's our sister," Phoebe said, sighing.

Then someone ran in the front door. "Christopher, take me with you!" she screamed, kneeling down next to him, grabbing onto his arm.

"Uh, hello, get off my brother," Wyatt said, telekinetically throwing the woman backwards and then telekinetically closing the door.

"Paige, go get the girls," Phoebe said, sighing.

Paige nodded and tried to orb, but nothing happened. She looked around and looked over at the boys.

Wyatt, Chris, and Michael tried to orb but came up short.

Wyatt threw a pillow into the air, and Michael tried to freeze it, but still nothing happened.

"Where are our powers?" Chris asked, looking around.

"This isn't good," Leona said, shaking her head.

A darklighter shimmered behind everyone, shooting an arrow in Wyatt's back.

Wyatt fell to the floor, gasping for breath.

"Wyatt!!!" Chris yelled, kneeling next to him. "Oh god. Oh god."

Michael knelt next to the two. "Wyatt, you'll be okay. I promise."

Amanda ran over and quickly pulled the arrow out. "Sweetie, stay with us."

"DAD!!! MOM!!! BIANCA!!!" Chris yelled, getting teary eyed.

"Oh god," Amy said, a hand to her mouth.

"No. This is supposed to happen," Brian said, nodding. "He's brought back, remember?"

Amy nodded. "Right. I remember."

"Why aren't they coming, Chris? Where are they?" Michael asked, tears on his face, looking up at his older brother.

Chris shook his head. "I don't know."

"Can't you guys heal him?" Amanda asked, stroking Wyatt's hair.

Chris shook his head. "Not without our powers we can't."

"Oh my god," Rachel said, looking out the window. "Everything's slowing down. And going backwards."

Chris looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

Rachel opened up the curtain wider so her could see. Outside everything was literally going backwards. Like time was resting itself.

O.O

"They now have their powers back. And you do know what sacrifice you made by resetting time and erasing the tape, right?" an elder asked, looking at Leo, Piper and Bianca all in turn.

Piper nodded. "One of The Charmed Ones will be destroyed. One of my sons will be killed," she said, staring at the floor, shock and pain in her eyes.

"I assure you, Piper, that it's all for the great good," the elder said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Piper looked up at him. "Who was it?"

"The oldest. Wyatt," the elder said, taking his hand away.

Piper looked over at Leo, tears in her eyes. "I told you. I told you that I had a bad feeling about this."

Leo nodded and held her close. "I know, sweetie. I know."

Bianca sighed. "We better go to them."

Leo nodded and orbed the devastated Piper into the living room, Bianca following.

Chris was crying over Wyatt's body, which was laying on the couch.

"Oh, sweetie," Bianca said, running over to him and kneeling next to him.

Chris faced her, tears streaming down his face. "Where were you? Why weren't you here to heal him?"

"Chris, I'm sorry, but -" Bianca started.

"Sorry doesn't bring back my brother, Bianca!!!" Chris yelled, standing up, pulling her up with him. He turned to his parents. "How could you just watch him die like that?!?!?!"

"Chris, we didn't want to, but -" Leo started.

"No more 'buts'!!!" Chris yelled. "The fact is, is that you three let Wyatt down!!! You let him die!!! And I'll never forgive anyone of you for that!!!" He then orbed away.

Piper and Leo turned around to find Michael glaring at them.

"Michael -" Piper started.

"No," was all Michael said, tears streaming down his face, shaking his head, before he orbed away.

O.O.O.O.O

Sorry! I just saw the season four premiere, and I couldn't help myself! I had to kill off Wyatt! But, take one thing into notice. Amy's still there. Clues, clues! Hints, hints! Anyway, review please! Ciao!

Hannah


	19. Why'd You Leave Me?

O.O

Rewards Deserved:

Chapter 19: Why'd You Leave Me?

Chris snuck into his parents' room about two the next morning, tears streaming down his face. He snuck over to Piper's side of the room and took a shoe box out from under the bed. He looked up at the bed to make sure that Piper and Leo were still sleeping. Then he opened the box and started sorting through all the photos, papers and spells until he found what he was looking for. Then he orbed into the attic.

Chris quickly got out the supplies he would need, then sat down on the floor, placing a big brass bowl in front of him.

He sighed, wiping away his tears. Then he lit a candle, grabbing the paper from beside him and reading it over quickly before setting it back down.

Chris then took a few deep breaths. "In this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power. Bring back my brother. Bring back The Power of Three."

He looked over expectantly at the candle, but nothing happened.

Chris read the paper again. A few more tears fell, but he didn't bother to wipe them away. "Power of the witches rise, corse unseen across the skies, come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here."

Still, nothing happened.

Chris added a few things into the bowl, then grabbed a knife and cut his finger, letting the blood drip into the bowl. "Blood to blood I summon thee, blood to blood return to me."

The candle started to flicker, but still, nothing happened.

Chris shook his head. "No wonder Mom gave up on these spells. Without The Power of Three, they're useless."

"No. Prue just wasn't meant to come back," Piper said from the doorway. She walked in.

"Go away," Chris growled, standing up.

Piper sighed. "I know it's hard to lose an older sibling, Chris. I really do. You feel lost. Because they've been there for you your whole life, protecting you, and then suddenly, they're gone, and they're never coming back. It's a hard fact to deal with, Chris. But you have to."

"I don't have to do anything," Chris said, shaking his head. "Not for you, not for anybody else."

"What about for your little brother?" Piper asked, walking over to him and putting a hand on his arm.

Chris pulled away from her. "Don't touch me."

Piper backed away. "Chris, you just have to remember that Michael still needs you. He needs an older brother to be there for him. He misses Wyatt just as much as you. But, unfortunately, he's like your Aunt Phoebe, and he's staying strong while you're weak."

"I'll be there for Michael, but I don't know if I can stand to look at you, Dad and Bianca," Chris said, wiping away a few tears. "You abandoned us. You let Wyatt die!"

Tears came to Piper's eyes. "Do you think I wanted to?! No! I love him! He's my son, your brother! I never wanted to lose any of you! But I had to do it, Chris! He was the sacrifice we had to make to turn back time and erase the tape! He was the sacrifice we had to make to fix the mistake that you made! You screwed up, Chris, not us! So don't blame us for this! Got it?!"

Chris stared at her, tears streaming down his face. "It's my fault Wyatt's gone. Why didn't I see it before?"

Piper sighed, walking closer to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "No, sweetie, it's not. It's not your fault. I'm sorry I said that. It was uncalled for."

"Then who's fault was it?" Chris asked, wiping away a few tears.

Piper let our a pained chuckle. "It was no one's fault." She looked down at the stuff on the floor. "Who about you go to bed, and I'll clean this stuff up?"

Chris nodded. He walked towards to door, about to leave, but Piper stopped him.

"And, next time you plan to take my spells for that box, remember that those are all spells that have failed me, or they'd be in The Book of Shadows," Piper said, smiling slightly. "Okay?"

Chris smiled weakly. "Yeah, Mom." He sighed and walked down the stairs.

Then, as Chris started to walk past Michael's room, he stopped. He opened the door slowly and quietly, and just watched his little brother sleep. He smiled, looking down at the floor. He looked back up at his brother. "I'm so happy that I didn't lose you, too, Michael. I'm so happy that you're still here. And, I know that Wyatt dying was really hard on both of us. But, ya know what? I think that we can get through it. Together." He wiped away a few tears as they fell, sniffling. "I love you, little brother," he said before closing the door.

Chris wiped away more tears then walked down the stairs and then into the living room. He then walked over to the couch and sat down.

"God, Wyatt, why did you have to leave me?" Chris asked, tears streaming down his face. "Why did you have to leave me all alone? I need you. I need you here to be my big brother. I can't be the big brother of the family, Wyatt. I don't know how. Please, come back." Chris wiped away a few tears. "I need you, Wy. Michael needs you. Amanda needs you. Abby needs you. Please, come back."

Bianca walked into the room slowly. "Hey," she said, sitting down next to him. "Still mad at me?"

"I'm mad at the whole world right now, Bianca," Chris said, not looking at her. Then he turned to her. "No. I'm not mad anymore."

Bianca smiled slightly, resting her head on his shoulder. "Thank you." She sighed. "But, I just got back from talking with some elders."

"At two in the morning?" Chris asked.

Bianca chuckled. "Yeah. At two in the morning."

Chris looked forward again. "What'd they want?"

Bianca straightened up, looking down at her hands. "I have to go away for a while."

Chris turned to her quickly. "What do you mean?"

Bianca looked up at him. "They want me to stay away from you for a little while. I don't know why. All I know is that I have no choice."

"Clip your wings. Become alive again," Chris suggested hopefully.

Bianca shook her head. Even in the dark, Chris could tell that she had tears on her face. "I can't. They won't let me. But they promised me that I could come back in a little while. They promised. They gave me their word."

"Bianca, you can't go. Not after this," Chris said, tears starting to stream down his face again. "Please."

"I'm sorry, Chris. I'm so sorry," Bianca said before kissing him deeply and orbing away.

Michael walked into the room from the doorway. "How can the elders be so cruel and be so set on good at the same time?" He sat down next to Chris.

Chris shook his head. "I don't know."

"They can't take Bianca away from you after this. If I lost Rachel, I don't know what I'd do," Michael said, shaking his head. He leaned against Chris and tears started streaming down his face. "I miss him, Chris. I miss him so much it hurts."

Chris nodded, holding his brother close. "I know, Michael. So do I."

Michael started sobbing, and Chris held him closer, willing himself not to break down.

"It's not fair! What did he ever do to them?!" Michael sobbed.

Chris shook his head. "Nothing. He never did anything. He was the oldest. That was why they took him." Chris forced himself not to start sobbing. "They took him from us because he was our older brother." Then he broke down. He couldn't hold it in any longer. He started sobbing, him and Michael holding each other closely.

(An: You don't know how much this story is making me cry right now! There're points when I can't even see the computer screen because my tears make my vision so blurry! :'( I hope you guys aren't as bad as me!)

Brian, Leona and Michelle watched their dads from the doorway, tears in their eyes.

O.O.O.O.O

God, this chapter was so hard to write! Anyway, review please! Ciao!

Hannah


	20. I Won't Let Go

O.O

Rewards Deserved:

Chapter 20: I Won't Let Go

Chris woke up the next morning and looked around, noticing that he was in the living room. He sat up and noticed that he was alone. Then he remembered that the night before Michael had fell asleep, and Chris orbed him into his bed before orbing back down to the living room to think.

He got up and slowly walked into the kitchen, where Michael was sitting down at the table with a cup of coffee in his hands, and blank look on his face, staring at the table.

Chris sighed and got himself a cup, sitting down across from his brother.

Michael looked up at him. He sighed, looking back down at the table. "Hey."

"Hey," Chris said, setting his cup down at Leo walked in.

"Whatcha guys doin?" Leo asked, sitting down at the end of the table.

Michael shrugged. "Sittin and thinkin."

"Well, can I sit and think, too?" Leo asked, hoping that the boys didn't hate him anymore.

Chris shrugged. "It's been your house longer than it's been ours."

Amanda walked into the kitchen slowly, carrying a photo album. She smiled weakly. "Hey, guys."

The three looked up at her.

"How are holding up?" Chris asked, noticing the tear stains on her face.

"I'm not," she said, sitting down next to Chris. "What about you guys?"

"We're not any better," Chris said, sighing.

Amanda nodded. She set the photo album down on the table. "I was, uh, goin through some of Wyatt's stuff today and I found this. I thought you guys might like to have it."

Chris opened it slowly, then smiled a pained smile. He looked over at Amanda. "Thanks."

Michael slowly took the album from Chris, flipping through the pages and pages that Wyatt had of pictures of the three. He looked up at Amanda. "A lot."

Amanda smiled slightly and nodded, getting up. "No problem. Uh, I gotta get home to Abby."

"I'll walk you to the door," Leo said, getting up.

"Feel free to stop by anytime," Chris said, smiling at her slightly.

Amanda nodded. "I will. Thanks," she said before she and Leo walked out of the room.

"You know I never realized until now that Wyatt was the reason we were friends with her," Michael said, staring after her.

Chris nodded. "I know what you mean." He got up and sat next to his brother, flipping through the pictures, smiling sadly, tears building up in his eyes. He chuckled painfully. "It's really not fair."

Michael shook his head as tears slowly made their way down his face. "No. It's not."

Chris looked down at the table, resting his forehead in his hands as tears of his own made their way down his face. "He never did anything wrong. He never got speeding or parking tickets, he never stole anything unless it was from us, and he never cheated in school. He used personal gain a lot less than anyone in this family. He was practically perfect. He didn't deserve this."

Michael shook his head. "No. He didn't." He wiped a few tears away. "And that makes it so hard for me to understand why, out of the three of us, he had to be sacrificed."

Chris looked up at him. "Who have you been talking to?"

"Dad," Michael said, smiling slightly. "You?"

"Mom," Chris said, looking back down at the table. "If anyone, it should've been me. I'm the middle child. And I was the one who screwed up, not Wyatt."

"Chris, don't think like that," Michael said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You're all I have left, and I can't have you thinking that it should've been you instead."

Chris ignored him. "You know, Wyatt's been picking up for us for as long as I can remember. But nothing, I repeat: nothing, measures up to this. He died for my mistake. How is that fair?"

Piper walked into the kitchen. "It's not." She sat down across from. "Chris, do you remember what we talked about?"

Chris shook his head, looking down at the table. "No. Not really."

Piper sighed, looking down at the table. She looked back up at him, taking his hand in her own. "I know what it's like to lose an older sibling. It's hard. Especially if you were the middle child. Because suddenly you have all these responsibilities that you're not used to. Like taking care of your younger sibling. I know you don't know how to be the oldest child, Chris. I didn't either. But you'll learn. I promise."

Chris looked up at her. "I'm scared."

"I know," Piper said, rubbing his hand with her thumb. "I know it is. Because Wyatt was there your whole life to protect you. And suddenly he's gone, and you're the one who has to do the protecting. It's a hard step to take after your older sibling dies, but it's a step you have to take."

Chris nodded, taking a deep breath. "Heard from Bianca lately?"

Piper looked confused. "Actually, I haven't seen her all morning."

"She's gone," Chris said, looking back down at the table.

"Gone? What you mean?" Piper asked, looking both confused and pissed off now.

"The elders told her that she had to stay away from me for a little while. But they promised that she could come back," Chris said, shrugging. "I just hope it's soon, because I can't get through this without her."

"I'll go talk to them. I'll fix this. I promise," Piper said before orbing away.

O.O

Brian and the girls sat down in the attic, staring off into space, trying not to get in the way as Future Chris, Future Wyatt and Future Michael walked through a portal.

"Why isn't this fixed yet?" Future Wyatt asked, raising his eyebrows.

Amy sighed, looking up at her father. "Daddy, how are you alive if you died?"

The two looked at each other.

"Shit," Future Michael muttered.

"I didn't know that we came before then," Future Chris said, grimacing.

"You'll see," Future Wyatt said, sighing.

"We'll deal with it later," Brian said, looking up at the three.

Michelle nodded. "Yeah. Everyone's so sad right now."

"And it's bringing us down," Leona said, sighing, laying down on the floor, staring at it, her head propped up with her hands.

"Well, what do you expect?" Brian asked, looking over at Michelle. "Grandma and Grandpa feel guilty, my mother just left my father, Aunt Amanda has to raise a little girl who isn't even hers while mourning the death of her husband and our fathers just lost their older brother. Of course everyone's gonna be sad."

"But it's gettin me bummed out," Leona said, looking up at him. "Have you noticed that my mother hasn't even stopped by the house since Uncle Wyatt died? It's like she's avoiding my dad or something." She looked back down at the floor.

Brian looked over at the mess that Chris made, that Piper had never cleaned up. "Yeah. And Dad's trying everything to get Uncle Wyatt back, but nothing's working."

Amy nodded. "It's all so sad."

Chris walked into the room, tear stains evident on his face. He walked over to the BOS.

"Can't he see us?" Future Michael asked, raising his eyebrows.

Brian shook his head. "No. Can't hear us, either. A spell we put on all future people to stay out of the way."

Chris started flipping through the pages. Tears came to his eyes. "There's gotta be something."

"There isn't," Michael said from the doorway. "We've looked a million times, Chris!"

Chris looked up at his brother, tears starting to stream down his face. "I'm not going to just give up on Wyatt like that, Michael!"

Tears came to Michael's eyes. "We have to," he whispered.

"No we don't!" Chris yelled, still flipping through the book.

"You heard Mom," Michael said, walking over to him slowly. "I know it's hard, but we have to move on with our lives."

"I'm not ready," Chris whispered. He feel to his knees, starting to sob. "I can't. I can't give up. I have to find a way to bring him back."

Tears started streaming down Michael's face. "Oh, screw it," he said, running over to the book and starting to flip through the pages. "What about calling a lost witch?"

"I already tried that," Chris sobbed from the floor.

"Well, maybe if we do it together, it'll work," Michael said, looking down at his brother. He took a few deep breaths then wiped away his tears. He knelt in front of Chris, grabbing him by his arms, starting to shake him. "Chris, snap out of it! If you keep bawling like a baby, we'll never get Wyatt back!"

Chris nodded and took a few deep breaths, getting control over himself.

"We're outta here. Enjoy the show," Brian said before him and the girls orbed away.

"You enjoy the show, cause this is bring back old memories," Future Chris said to Future Wyatt before him and Future Michael walked back through the portal.

Chris stood up, then grabbed a piece of paper from his pocket. "Mom used these spells when she was trying to bring Aunt Prue back."

Michael nodded, grabbing a candle and lighting it. Then he took Chris's hand. They recited: "In this night and in this hour, we call upon the ancient power. Bring back our brother. Bring back The Power of Three."

Tears came to Chris's eyes. "Let's do it again."

"Chris -" Michael started.

"I said let's do it again!" Chris yelled.

Michael backed away from his brother. "I can't believe I'm letting you pull me into this," he said before orbing away.

Tears started streaming down Chris's face as he fell to the floor. He started sobbing as he looked up. "Why'd you leave me, Wyatt? I can't do this! I can't be the oldest sibling! I need you! I need you to be here for me! Please, come back! Come back!" He looked down at the floor, hugging himself as he sobbed.

Piper walked in and ran over to him, holding him close.

"It was all my fault that Wyatt died," Chris sobbed. "I'm the one that screwed up! I'm the one that exposed magic! They shouldn't have sacrificed Wyatt because he was the oldest! He didn't deserve it! I did!"

"Oh, no, sweetie," Piper said, stroking his hair. "Don't think like that."

"Wyatt's been caught in the middle of my messes my whole life, Mom!" Chris sobbed. "I swear I didn't mean for him to be caught in the middle of this one! I didn't mean to kill Wyatt!"

"You didn't kill him, Chris," Piper said, holding him out at arms length. "You understand me? It wasn't you. It was a darklighter."

"If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have had to been sacrifice. I as good as killed him," Chris said, starting to calm down a bit.

"No, Chris. Stop saying that. It was a darklighter," Piper said, starting to get a little pissed.

"If it wasn't for me, we would've had our powers and we could've healed him. But we didn't and we couldn't," Chris said, no longer sobbing, the tears starting to slow down. He fell on his butt, looking straight ahead. "He's not coming back, is he?"

Piper shook her head, tears in her eyes. "No, sweetie. He's not."

Chris took a few deep breaths. "I can't bring him back. I can't do one simple thing for him and bring him back!"

Piper sat down next to him, pulling him close and stroking his hair. "None of us can. We're all helpless. Nothing's going to bring Wyatt back."

Chris looked over at her. "I can't accept that. He's gonna come back. I'll make sure of it. Even if I have to sacrifice myself to do so."

O.O.O.O.O

God, I was crying again! I can't help it! Anyway, review please! Ciao!

Hannah


	21. Big Brothers Never Go Away

O.O

Rewards Deserved:

Chapter 21: Big Brothers Never Go Away

The next morning, Future Wyatt had already left, ready to spend some time with his brothers after seeing what pain they had gone through while he was dead.

Chris sat in the living room, trying to write spells that would bring Wyatt back.

He cleared his throat. "Hear my cry, hear my plea, bring my brother back to me. Bring back Wyatt Halliwell, so in my life he may once again dwell."

Leo sighed from the doorway. "Chris -"

"No. This next one. I can feel it," Chris said, writing quickly

Leo walked over to him and grabbed his pencil and paper. "Chris, you're scaring me."

Chris grabbed the stuff, looking Leo in the eyes. "I want my brother back. That's it. Is that too much to ask for?"

"Yes!" Leo said, sighing. "That is too much, Chris. Wyatt's not coming back. And you have to accept that."

Chris put down his pencil and paper, looking down at the floor. He looked up at his father slowly. "I need him."

Leo nodded and pulled Chris close. "I know. We all do. Him and your mother held this family together. And your mother can't do it alone." He pushed Chris back, his hands on his son's shoulders. "You have to step up to the plate now, okay? You have to take over Wyatt's role in the family."

Tears came to Chris's eyes. "I can't do that."

"Yes you can. I know you can," Leo said, pushing some hair behind Chris's ear. "I have faith in you."

Tears slowly started to flow down Chris's face, and Leo held him close again. "Oh, Daddy, I miss him so much."

Tears came to Leo's eyes. "I know, Chris. I miss him, too."

O.O

A week later, Chris walked into the living room where Michael was sitting and watching TV, obviously not really paying any attention to what was goin on.

"Michael, we're about to talk about Sammy upstairs," Chris said, walking over to him.

Michael looked up at him and nodded. He stood up, sighing. "Alright. Let's do this."

Chris smiled at his brother before the two orbed into the attic.

Brian looked up at them from the book. "It's called the Andos demon demon. It feeds off of magical single mothers."

"That's a twisted demon," Chris said, his eyebrows raised.

"I'll say," Michael said, walking over to Brian and staring at the picture.

"What a way to get a date," Leona said sarcastically, smiling.

"Does that mean that I have to stay?" Amanda asked, looking upset.

Chris sighed. "Yeah. Cause you're Abby's mother now. You adopted her. And, even though you're a widow, you're still single."

Amanda nodded. "Okay."

"Well, what's going to happen after we rescue Sammy? Everyone believes that she's dead. They won't really let her buy anything major like a place to live without an ID and stuff," Amy said, her eyebrows raised.

"Well, she can stay with Abby and I. I mean, she is Abby's biological mother and all. And I'm not giving her Abby without knowing where they're goin to end up," Amanda said, looking around at everyone.

"So, what's the plan?" Michael asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, I know where it lives in The Underworld," Brian said, looking over at him.

"Why?" Chris asked suspiciously.

Brian smiled. "We went undercover there together in my time."

"How old were you?" Chris asked, narrowing his eyes at his future son.

Brian chuckled. "Fifteen."

Chris shrugged. "Alright."

Brian rolled his eyes. "I'm years away from being born and you're already overprotective."

The next moment, Breanna walked through a portal and ran over to Brian. "Brian, we gotta talk."

Brian turned to her. "About what?"

"Dad," Breanna said, glancing for a second over at Chris.

"What about him?" Brian asked, crossing his arms.

"We have to go back in time. We, from our time. Future for these people. Me and you," Breanna said, trying to stay calm.

"Why?" Brian asked, looking concerned.

"Magic's out and a darklighter . . . a darklighter . . ." Breanna trailed off, not able to finish her sentence.

Brian looked up at everyone. "Nice seein ya! We gotta go!"

Leona nodded. "Okay. Go save your dad while we save Abby's mom."

Brian nodded before walking through the portal with Breanna.

"Wow. He must care a lot about you," Michael said, turning to Chris.

Leona smiled. "He does. Too much in my opinion, but who am I to judge?"

"Yeah. You're just as bad with Dad," Michelle said, smirking.

Leona turned to her. "Shut up. We gotta save Samantha."

"Wait a minute. Brian knew where it lived. Now what're we gonna do?" Prue asked, sighing.

"Well, let's just say that Michelle tagged along without Dad's permission, and without Grandpa, Uncle Chris and Brian knowing about it," Leona said, smiling, looking over at her younger sister.

"Yeah," Michelle said, frowning. "I almost got myself killed doing that."

Leona nodded, looking over at Michael.

"Wow, Michael, your daughter takes after you," Chris said, smirking, turning to his younger brother.

"But, I didn't know where it was," Michelle said, shrugging. "Sorry."

Chris walked over to the book. "How are we ever going to find this demon?" he asked in a raised voice.

Everyone smiled as the pages started flipping.

"Thanks, Grams," Piper said, smiling.

Grams showed up then in bright lights, turning solid. "Sorry. Wasn't me."

"Who then?" Phoebe asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Wyatt," Grams said, smiling.

"Wyatt? You're with Wyatt?" Chris asked, quickly walking over to her. "How is he?"

"He's doing just fine, Chris. A little shaken up after coming to the terms that he was dead, but fine none the less," Grams said, putting a hand on Chris's shoulder. She looked back and forth between Chris and Michael. "He really misses you boys a lot."

Chris smiled painfully. "We miss him, too."

Grams nodded. "He knows. He watches you. He knows how much pain you're going through. And he can hear everything you say to him. So he sent me along to help with Samantha."

Chris smiled. "Still protecting us even though he's dead," he said, turning to Michael. "Figures."

Michael smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

Dead Prue showed up in bright lights, also becoming whole. She turned to Grams. "Sorry, Grams, but Wyatt sent me, too. He's a little too overprotective of his baby brothers."

"He gets it from you," Piper said, smiling.

Dead Prue smiled. "Yeah. I know. Ain't it great?"

"Back to Samantha, please!" Amy yelled, getting everyone's attention.

"Right," Chris said, walking over to the book. He stared at the spell. "He wants us to bring the demon into our house?"

Dead Prue grimaced. "Yeah. He knew that you wouldn't be to hip with that plan, but he knows that you guys can do it."

"What about Amanda?" Chris asked, looking over at her.

"He suggested that Amanda go far, far away," Dead Prue said, smiling.

"I can do that," Amanda said, nodding, before walking out of the room.

"I'll go with her," Piper said, smiling. She looked over at Dead Prue. "Nice to see you in a body again."

"Thanks," Dead Prue said, smiling.

Piper walked out of the room, following Amanda.

Chris sighed. "Alright. We'll need to get Amanda back in here cause we need the blood of a magical single mother for the vanquishing potion. Also, some ginger, feathers, pig's feet, and acid."

"I'll get the anti acid gloves," Michael said before walking out the the room, his nose wrinkled.

O.O.O.O.O

Guys, I'm sorry, but I don't think that there'll be many chapters left! But, I sequel will be coming right after it! And it'll begin with something exciting! Yay! Anyway, review please!

Hannah


	22. A New Chapter Of Our Lives

O.O

Note: This will be the last chapter. But, don't fret! I'm starting the sequel tomorrow after school! Or tonight. Probably tonight. Well, we'll see!

Rewards Deserved:

Chapter 22: A New Chapter Of Our Lives

Chris started mixing the potion in the kitchen as Michael walked in, carrying a bottle of acid, holding it out away from him, wearing gloves, and carrying the bottle in a pair of tongs.

Chris smiled. "Paranoid?"

"Very," Michael said, setting down the bottle on the table slowly.

Leona walked in behind her father. "He doesn't get much better around acid in the future. He's scared to death of it."

"He's been scared of it ever since he saw that movie with the acid rain in it," Chris said, smiling, putting on a glove, grabbing the bottle, and pouring it into the pot.

"Which one?" Leona asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Exactly," Chris said, smirking, looking up at her.

Leona smiled. She looked over at the ingredients on the table and wrinkled her nose when she saw the pig's feet. "You guys need anything?"

"Nope. I think we're set," Chris said, adding in some ginger.

"Then I'm gonna go talk to Michelle," she said, sighing. "Life as an older sister means constantly watching out for her. I mean, if it weren't for me, she'd be dead right now. She would've died, like, twenty times already. I'm tellin ya."

"Well, good thing she has you," Chris said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm sayin!" Leona said, smiling, before exiting the room.

"Can ya get me a vial?" Chris asked, looking over at Michael.

Michael nodded and grabbed a vial from the cabinet. He walked over to Chris and handed it to him. "Chris, I'm scared," he said suddenly.

Chris looked over at him. "Michael, the rest of the potion makes it so the acid one hurt you. It calms the chemicals down."

Michael smiled slightly, rolling his eyes. "No. That's not what I'm scared of."

Chris carefully poured some of the potion into a vial, then looked over at his little brother. "Then what?"

"I'm scared that I won't make a good father," Michael said, looking down at the floor.

Chris smiled. "You'll make a great one."

Michael looked up at him, his eyebrows raised. "Ya really think so?"

"No," Chris said, shaking his head. "I know so."

Michael smiled. "Well, let's go kick some demon ass, huh?"

Chris smiled. "Sounds like fun."

Michael laughed as the two left the room and walked into the dining room, where the table was set on it's side.

Prue looked over at the two. "We were thinkin that The Power of Three should do this."

Paris nodded. "Yeah. It'd be a lot safer."

Pearl nodded. "Because we're a lot strong than you guys." She smiled.

"No," Chris said, walking over. "I'm going to be involved in this."

Prue shrugged. "Suit yourself. Just don't blame us when you get killed."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Just read the spell."

Prue rolled her eyes and sighed as she turned back to her little sister and her cousin. She held out the book to them.

"Ancient magic black and white, bring the us the demon that dwells at night. The demon that feds on pain and stress, the one that feds on women who's life is a mess. Bring him to us in this place, so we can erase his existence from time and space," they chanted.

Then there came a wind within the manor, turning into a tornado, the five ducking behind the table. When it all stopped, they slowly stood up, facing the demon.

"You rang?" the demon asked, smirking evilly at them.

"You have someone we want," Chris said, walking over to him, clutching the vial in his fist.

"And who would that be?" the demon asked, crossing his arms.

"Do you really expect me to believe that you keep the names of your victims?" Chris asked, raising his eyebrows.

The demon nodded. "In my human form, I'm a social worker. I know every single mother there is in the state of California."

"Samantha Rogers," Chris said, crossing his arms.

"And what do I get out of the trade?" the demon asked, tapping the tips of his fingers together.

"You get to keep your life," Chris said, showing him the potion.

The demon backed away from him. "How do I know that I can trust you? You're a Halliwell. I don't trust any Halliwells."

"Well, that's just to bad. Because, there's either a chance that you'll die, or you'll deffinatly die. Your choice."

"I'll see what I can do," the demon said before smoking out.

Michael walked up behind Chris. "Jeez, Chris."

Chris turned to him. "I'm not losing anybody else."

The demon smoked in behind Michael, stabbing him in the back, holding Samantha by her neck.

Michael gasped as the knife entered his back, grabbing onto Chris.

Chris's eyes went wide.

The demon grabbed Michael. "It's your choice, Halliwell. Samantha or your brother. Call me when you've chosen," he said before smoking away.

Tears came to Chris's eyes. "I can't lose another brother."

Piper ran up to him from the stairs, where everyone else was, hiding. "Honey, we can get both of them."

Chris turned to her, nodding. "Yeah. I know. We'll, uh, we'll get Michael, then someone else can get Sammy. And they'll have the potion with. But, we have to do it now so Michael doesn't bleed to death."

Piper nodded.

Prue walked up to the two. "You and me, Chris. We'll do it. Pearl and Paris will read the spell, but then they'll go into the kitchen." She walked over to her sister and cousin. "Again."

The two nodded and the three chanted the spell, then the younger two ran into the kitchen as Prue walked up next to Chris.

The demon smirked evilly at them, holding both Michael and Sammy. "Have you chosen?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah. We have."

"So, which one?" the demon asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Both," Chris said, quickly throwing the potion at the demon.

Prue grabbed Michael and Sammy, pulling them away.

The demon erupted into flames, screaming in pain.

Chris quickly turned to Michael, about to heal him, but found Leo doing it instead.

Sammy looked around, then smiled weakly. "Nice ta see you guys."

"You, too, Sammy. You, too," Chris said, smiling. He turned to Michael. "Are you okay?"

Michael nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. The question is: are you okay?"

Chris forced a smile. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You almost lost both brothers," Michael said, looking down at the floor.

Chris smiled. "But I didn't. And that's what's important."

Someone tapped him on his shoulder.

Chris quickly turned around and smiled wider. "Bianca."

Bianca smiled and kissed Chris deeply. "God, I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too. More than you know," Chris said, kissing her deeply back.

"God, I love you so much," Bianca said, kissing him deeply again.

"I love you more," Chris said, kissing her deeply again.

"Okay, okay. Enough kissing," Michael said, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

"So, what now?" Paige asked as everyone walked over to them, minus the future people, who had faded away to their time.

Phoebe shrugged. "We've gone through so much already. I guess it's just time for the next chapter in our lives."

"And, hopefully, it'll be better than this one was," Piper said, looking over at her.

"Deffinatly."

O.O.O.O.O

I hope you guys enjoyed the story as much as I did! Be on the lookout for the sequel! Anyway, review please! Ciao!

Hannah


End file.
